6 Incredible Heroes
by benderjam
Summary: When the Incredibles decide to go on a family vacation to San Fransokyo they meet a new team of young heroes called "Big Hero 6". The world of superheroes is changing and when a new villain appears they must work together to defeat this enemy. As both teams get to know each other and work together they learn that their pasts are somewhat connected.
1. The World of Supers

6 Incredible Heroes

 **Before you read: I do not own "Big Hero 6" or "The Incredibles" but since both are property of Disney I can definitely picture them doing a crossover. I know "The Incredibles" is Pixar but I feel the animation is pretty much the same for both movies.**

The World of Supers

It was a calm, peaceful night in the city of San Fransokyo ; the streets were busy as people were driving to and from places and the buildings lit up the night so bright. People were happily roaming the sidewalks to and from buildings, without anything to worry about. The floating wind turbines lit up the sky above the city and skyscrapers shined brightly beneath them with different colors. The streets shined brightly thanks to the streetlights and neon signs on the sides of buildings, lighting the way for drivers and pedestrians.

All was perfectly calm in San Fransokyo, or so it seemed. On a quiet, empty street three police cars were in hot pursuit of car driven by three criminals who had just stolen a lot of money. The criminal in the backseat held a gun out the window and started shooting at the police cars. The patrol cars swerved to avoid the bullets and then the criminals made a sharp right turn at an intersection, but the police cars missed the turn and kept going.

The criminals made another right turn at the next intersection and the one in the backseat smiled as he said, "Ha! We lost em!"

He and the other two high-fived each other as they celebrated, believing they had escaped the police. What none of them suspected was that Hiro and Baymax were flying above the street pursuing them.

As they flew Baymax stared down at the car and said, "I have a visual on the vehicle."

Hiro smiled enthusiastically as he spoke into the communicator in his helmet and said, "You guys ready for this?"

He heard Fred's voice happily say, "Oh yeah!"

The criminals were laughing victoriously but then showed shocked expressions as they saw at the next intersection stood Fred in his monster costume.

They screamed in fear and one of them said, "Oh no!"

Fred happily exclaimed, "Oh yes! Fredzilla is here!"

When they came to the intersection he blew a lot of fire out of the mouth of his costume and they screamed as they made a hard left to avoid the fire. They were driving downhill and Fred started jumping after them. Go Go showed up and bladed down the street and behind the car with a serious expression. The man in the backseat saw her and held his gun out and aimed it at her, but she threw her right disk and knocked it out of his hand before he could shoot.

Her disk magnetically came back and the criminal turned to the two others and frantically yelled, "Step on it!"

The driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal and pulled away while Go Go spoke into her communicator and said, "Honey Lemon, they're coming to you!"

Honey Lemon stood on the rooftop as she looked down and saw the vehicle approaching. She pushed some buttons on her purse and a blue ball came out of it; she held it over her head and then threw it down at the street. The ball popped and a sheet of ice froze over the street just as the car began to drive over it. The car began to skid and the driver lost control as the car moved downhill at a dangerous speed while he and the others screamed in fear.

Baymax and Hiro flew overhead as Baymax looked down and said, "At their current speed they will drive down the hill and into the bay."

Hiro smiled enthusiastically as he said, "Well let's give em a hand."

The car reached the bottom of the hill and the criminals were heading for the water and they screamed in terror, when suddenly Baymax flew down in front of it. He grabbed the front of the car and held it in place as it came to a sudden halt and the criminals inside jerked forward and fell backwards. Wasabi then came and cut open the door with his plasma blade and the others joined him around the door and stared at the criminals inside.

Later they handed the criminals over to the police and people were taking pictures of them with their phones. They smiled and waved for a moment before they took off as Baymax carried them all through the air. It had been a month since the incident at Krei Tech and they had officially taken up being super heroes. They'd only been fighting criminals and thugs and saving people from things such as fires, and before long they became famous throughout the city.

As they flew Hiro smiled proudly as he said, "You know guys I gotta say, I never would have imagined myself as a superhero, but this is sick!"

They looked down and noticed people looking up at them as they cheered and applauded for them.

Wasabi's expression of fear (because he's afraid of heights) turned to a flattered smile as he said, "I gotta admit, it is nice to have fans."

Honey Lemon nodded and smiled as she said, "Yeah, I feel like a celebrity."

Inside his suit Fred happily said, "Yeah! We're just like my dad when he started out as a hero!"

Hiro was somewhat amazed as he admitted, "I still can't believe your dad used to be a superhero."

Go Go showed a bit of criticism as she said, "Named 'Boss Awesome'."

Fred spoke with an annoyed tone as he said, "It was the seventies!"

Fred put his left fist out in a heroic pose as he said, "And I'm gonna be just like him!"

Not long after Hiro rebuilt Baymax and they became "Big Hero 6" did Fred's dad tell him about his past as a superhero, and soon after Fred told his friends as well.

Honey Lemon smiled as she said, "I have to admit it is pretty amazing. Your dad was a superhero, and now we are too."

Fred spoke excitedly as he said, "Yeah, and this is just the beginning! Just wait til we start fighting real villains and save the world!"

Go Go rolled her eyes while Hiro simply shook his head with a smile and Honey Lemon showed an amused expression. They all knew that Fred was getting ahead of himself and none of them really pictured themselves fighting real supervillains.

Wasabi returned to his terrified expression as he frantically exclaimed, "Yeah! Sounds great! Now can we please get back on the ground?!"

They kept flying over the city to find a secluded place where they could land, take off their super suits, and head home for the night.

The next day in Metroville

It was Friday morning and Bob Parr, aka Mr. Incredible, was watching a news report covering Big Hero 6 as the anchor man addressed the viewers about them and other supers.

An image of Big Hero 6 appeared next to the anchor man while he said, "In other news, in San Fransokyo a robbery was foiled by a young team of supers by the name of 'Big Hero 6'. Yet another example of new supers who are appearing around the world now that superheroes are legal again. However these new supers have no powers at all and simply rely on their great brains and technology to fight crime. The world of supers is changing."

Bob was fascinated by this as he pushed the button on the remote, turning off the TV, then he got off the couch and went to the kitchen. It had been two months since superheroes had become legal again and since then many new heroes had emerged. Winston Devers had also let the Parrs keep the house as a show of gratitude for saving his sister and as a show of support for them. Bob was thrilled about being a superhero again and Helen was happy as well and Violet and Dash were happy that they didn't have to hide their powers anymore. He entered the kitchen where Helen was feeding Jack-Jack his breakfast while Violet and Dash entered, tired, and sat down at the table.

They started eating cereal while Helen said, "I told you two you shouldn't have stayed up so late. You overslept and missed the bus."

They both groaned in annoyance while Bob grabbed a cup of coffee and calmly said, "Don't worry. Just eat breakfast; we'll drive you to school."

They did as he told and ate breakfast and once they were finished they quickly grabbed their backpacks and hurried to the car, which was secretly the new Incredibile. Bob unlocked it and Dash zoomed past everyone and sat in the left seat in the middle row (the car has three rows of seats). Helen came and placed Jack-Jack in his car seat in the center of the middle row while he happily giggled, and Violet got in the right seat. Helen sat in the passenger seat and Bob got in the driver's seat and they promptly locked the doors and started driving. They were driving through town on their way to Dash's school, then they would proceed to Violet's middle school.

As they were driving Helen noticed Violet slumping sadly and asked, "What's wrong Violet?"

In denial Violet answered, "Nothing. I'm just not in the mood."

Dash smiled as he teased her and said, "No. She's still sad cuz Tony broke up with her."

She turned to him and angrily said, "Shut up!"

Jack-Jack curiously looked back and forth between them as they began to argue when Dash shot back, "Well you are!"

Violet shot him a death glare as she said, "I said shut up you little troll!"

Dash replied, "Well he did!"

Helen turned back and strictly said, "Dash!"

He looked at her and honestly said, "What? It's not my fault."

Helen remained firm as she said, "Dash, leave your sister alone."

Violet smiled gloatingly at him until Helen looked at her and said, "Now Violet, is that what's bothering you? Come on, you can tell us."

Violet slumped again as she said, "Maybe a little."

Helen turned back to the road while she sincerely said, "It's okay. We understand. This is your first breakup and it's normal for you to be taking it hard right now, but it's not the end of the world. There will other boys. Just because it didn't work out with Tony doesn't mean you won't find someone special. It just means he probably wasn't the one for you."

Violet looked up and thought for a moment; her mom's words made her feel a little better, but she still felt a bit sad.

They all looked at Bob as he suddenly said, "And hey, here's something that might make you feel better."

He turned up the volume of the police scanner and they heard, "All units, a 211 just took place at 43rd Max Street. Suspects are proceeding down Maple at a high speed."

Bob pushed a button which caused the radio to move down off the dashboard and in front of the gear shift with a large nob on the other side. Where the radio used to be was a screen that showed a map of the city. Bob turned the nob to the setting "locate threat" and the screen zoomed in on the map and showed the location of their car and the vehicle on Maple.

Bob looked at the clock and turned to his family while he said, "Hmm we've got time. What do you say?"

By the time he turned around the rest of them already had their masks on as they smiled at him enthusiastically. Bob showed the same expression as he put his mask on and pushed a button activating the car's autopilot. Machines came down from the car ceiling and put on their super suits and Bob pushed another button which caused their normal looking station wagon to transform into the red Incredibile. The jet engine fired off and they blasted off through the street smiling excitedly.

Driving in a van down Maple were six criminals who had just robbed a bank and had a gym bag full of cash. They laughed wickedly as the driver and the one in the passenger seat pounded their fists while the four in the back counted the money. The four in the back put the cash back in the bag as they smiled at each other and sat back down in their seats. One of them suddenly looked out the window in the right back door and noticed the Incredibile pursuing them and closing fast.

He showed fear as he screamed, "Step on it! We got company!"

The driver asked, "The cops?"

The other one showed fear as he exclaimed, "Worse! The Incredibles!"

All of them quickly became terrified as the driver slammed on the gas pedal, but the Incredibile was hot on their tail and soon drove past them. They got in front of the van, stopped, and exited the vehicle with Bob standing in front of the others with his arms out. The van came straight at him but he stopped it with his super strength and lifted the van in the air before slamming it down.

He loudly yelled, "Get out now!"

They did as he told, but the second the driver got out he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Bob, but Helen immediately stretched her right arm and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The second one came out and pulled out a gun but it was knocked out of his hand by an invisible force, then something hit him in the stomach, then in the face, then he was tripped from behind. He fell down unconscious and Violet appeared next to him, having just beaten him. The third and fourth tried to make a run for it, but Dash zoomed past them and punched them both before he zoomed back and did the same. The third one fell down and Dash stopped in front of the fourth crook, who leaned over to grab him, but Dash rapidly punched him in the face with amazing speed and knocked him out. Dash stood over the unconscious criminal with a victorious smile, not paying attention to the fifth criminal who had a gun pointed at him. Dash turned to see him and gasped as the man shot at him several times; Dash flinched but Violet immediately created a force field around him. The bullets bounced off the force field and the criminal stopped and turned as Bob came and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Everyone gathered around and he smiled proudly as said, "Great work everyone. Good teamwork."

Helen suddenly realized something and began to panic as she said, "Wait… who was watching Jack-Jack?!"

They all showed shocked expressions when suddenly the final criminal spoke up with his gun aimed at them with Jack-Jack in his left arm.

He threatened them as he said, "Don't move! I got your baby right here! Now put your hands behind your head!"

He had his gun pointed at them while Jack-Jack angrily looked up at the criminal holding him.

Violet smiled wickedly as she warned, "Uh… you should probably put him down."

The criminal did not listen as he said, "Why? So you can punch me? I don't think so!"

Jack-Jack got mad and made noises as he began vibrating in the man's arm and he shook around making strange noises as he held on to the baby. Jack-Jack stopped vibrating and turned into metal and the man grunted as he leaned over, trying to hold onto the incredibly heavy baby. While Jack-Jack was still metal he hit the man in the chest, and he let out a cry of pain as he dropped Jack-Jack on his left foot. The man dropped his gun and screamed in agony as he hopped on his right food and held his left one in pain while Jack-Jack got up and returned to normal. The man stopped hopping as he looked down at Jack-Jack, who glared at him and used his duplication powers to create seven clones of himself. The man was shocked as he let out a small scream. The eight babies glared at him as they growled angrily and then they all changed into their monster forms. He let out a terrified scream as he tried to run, but the eight monster Jack-Jacks chased him on all fours and swarmed all over him.

He screamed in pain as they bit, scratched, and hit him all over and he begged, "Alright! Alright! I give! Just get these things off me!"

Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash showed happy smiles, amused by how good Jack-Jack was at fighting bad guys. A few minutes later they handed the thieves over to the police, and as they loaded them into the cars Jack-Jack glared at the one he fought earlier, prompting him to scream and hurry into the car.

Two officers smiled gratefully at Bob and Helen as one of them said, "Thank you Incredibles. You are one great family."

They were all flattered as Bob said, "Well we're just happy to help."

Bob looked at the clock in the car and urgently said, "Whoa! We'd better get going. Alright, everyone in the car."

They hurried and got inside the Incredibile and the other police officer said, "What's wrong? More trouble?"

Bob shut his door as he said, "No we've gotta get the kids to school."

The officer replied, "Ah, well thanks again."

The Incredibile drove off and when they were out of sight of the police the car transformed back into the station wagon and the Parrs took off their masks and changed out of their super suits. They dropped off Dash at his school and then brought Violet to hers. She stepped out of the car and turned around and waved "goodbye" to her parents and Jack-Jack and then smiled as she entered the school.

Later that day at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

Hiro was walking through the hall and entered the robotics lab where all the other students were working on their projects, including his friends. Hiro smiled as he glanced around but suddenly stopped when another student his age came up to him. The boy was about the same height as Hiro but he had short red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. His short red hair was almost as messy as Hiro's and he had slightly bulkier arms than him. He wore a dark green hoodie with a blue T-shirt underneath, some dark brown khakis, and black and red tennis shoes.

He smiled at Hiro and said, "Hey Hiro, do you have a minute? I want to show you what I've been working on."

Hiro showed a friendly expression as he said, "Um… okay John. Sure."

John was a new student at San Fransokyo Tech; he was enrolled in the same expo as Hiro and was a physics major. Being the same age he and Hiro got along well and often helped each other on their projects. John lead Hiro to his lab where he had two metal poles in the center of the room, five feet apart from each other.

He smiled excitedly at Hiro with his arms out as he said, "Okay, okay! Wait til you see this!"

He hurried over to his laptop next to the left pole and typed in a command, then a bright orange barrier of energy appeared between the two poles.

Hiro was impressed as he said, "Whoa!"

The barrier of energy shimmered as Hiro stared at it in awe and said, "A plasma force field?"

John walked behind it and ecstatically said, "Yeah! Watch this!"

He walked to the wall and pulled out a cart that had a large device on top that resembled some form of laser device. He aimed it at the barrier and blasted at it, causing Hiro to raise his arms up and wince in fear, but the plasma force field blocked it easily, much to Hiro's shock.

John smiled happily as he said, "It's virtually impenetrable!"

Hiro was amazed as he exclaimed, "Dude, that is sick!"

John happily walked to his laptop, deactivated the force field, and smiled cockily at Hiro while he said, "I know! I mean it may not be as amazing as say… Microbots, but it is pretty cool."

Hiro smiled, amused as he could tell John was schmoozing him but he liked it nonetheless.

John's cocky expression changed to one of sympathy as he sincerely said, "That reminds me. I never got to say, sorry about your brother. He seemed like a great guy."

Hiro sadly glanced sideways as he said, "Yeah, he was."

John walked up to him and said, "Hey I know how you feel. I lost someone close to me too. He taught me taught me a lot and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. But then one day someone took him away from me. I miss him, but I always think about him."

Hiro showed a warm smile as he said, "Thanks."

John smiled as he said, "No problem."

Hiro was happy that he had a friend who knew exactly how he felt, in some ways John reminded Hiro of himself.

Hiro then turned his body and said, "Well, I should get back to work."

John smiled as he took a few steps backward as he pointed his left thumb at his machine and said, "Yeah, me too. I got big plans for this thing."

Hiro walked out the door while John turned around and did some calculations on his laptop.

Meanwhile at the Parr's house in Metroville

Bob was sitting at the table, happily eating a sandwich when Helen walked in, having just put Jack-Jack down for a nap, and sat down next to him. She let out a sigh as she looked down with a troubled expression.

Bob showed concern as he said, "What's wrong honey?"

Helen turned to him and said, "It's the kids. I know things haven't been great for them lately, and they're going through some difficult times right now."

Bob assumed she was talking about Violet and Tony and smiled reassuringly as he said, "Violet will get over her breakup with Tony. She just needs a little time; she'll be fine."

He took another bite into his sandwich while Helen shook her head and said, "It's not just that Bob. Dash is still having trouble with math and that teacher of his is still giving him a hard time. And a lot has happened over the past two months. I know the kids are happy being superheroes but it's still hard to keep their secret identities secret, and I know it's hard for them to balance it with their personal lives."

Bob began to see her point as he nodded and chewed another bite of his sandwich while Helen said, "I just wish we could do something to help take their minds off things. Get away from it all."

Bob finished his sandwich as he thought and went, "Hmmm…"

He swallowed his food and suddenly got an idea as he said, "Hey, don't the kids have all of next week off?"

Helen was confused as she said, "Yeah."

Bob smiled as he said, "Well then let's take them on a vacation."

Helen was still confused as she asked, "What?"

Bob encouraged her as he said, "Come on, a week away from home would be great for the kids. I would help them take their minds off things, it would give them a chance to relax, and it would give us a chance to bond together as a family."

Helen smiled, she had to admit it did sound good, but she hesitated and said, "That would be nice, but where would we go?"

Bob realized she had a point and they both looked down and thought, then they both jumped in surprise as they heard the TV suddenly come on. They ran into the living room and found Jack-Jack, wearing only his diaper, sitting on the couch, holding the remote, and staring at the TV. He looked at them and smiled as he giggled happily and they both smiled back at him, knowing exactly how he got in there. Bob and Helen turned to the TV to see a commercial that showcased the city of San Fransokyo. The commercials showed various locations as the spokesperson discussed various tourist attractions such as beaches, restaurants, technology, and so on.

Bob smiled at Helen as he said, "You know, that's only ten hours away."

Helen smiled up at him as she agreed and he hurried off and said, "I'll go see if I can find us a hotel!"

Later in San Fransokyo

Hiro was walking with Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi after they had just finished their classes and were heading off campus.

They were talking when suddenly Fred came and anxiously exclaimed, "Guys! Guys! You're not gonna believe this! We're on the news!"

He pulled out his phone and showed them the same news report that played that morning.

Hiro smiled as he said, "Wow, that is pretty cool."

Fred was so excited as he spoke very fast and said, "I know right! This is so cool! It's amazing! This is the greatest thing that has ever happened in the history of…"

He was cut off as Go Go suddenly slapped him in the face, prompting him to calm down.

He held his face and said, "Yeah, guess I kinda had that coming."

He then smiled as he happily said, "But seriously how cool is this?! We are so on our way to being like my dad and his friends."

They all became confused as Hiro curiously asked, "Your dad's friends?"

Fred nodded and answered, "Yeah. Other heroes he knew and teamed up with back then. Like Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone,…"

The others looked at each other with confused expressions and they all asked, "Who?"

Fred gasped in shock and then urgently said, "Okay, my place! Now!"

Later they were all at Fred's mansion in his dad's secret lair where there were some of his old gadgets, his super suits, and a poster of him when he was "Boss Awesome". They also activated Baymax and brought him over to see what Fred was talking about. Fred's dad, Stan, was standing in front of them as he showed them some old posters of Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone.

Stan pointed at each of them and named them respectively as he said, "This is Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone. Three old superheroes I knew back in the day."

He looked at the others as he said, "They weren't as old as me but I teamed up with them when I went on missions to Metroville."

Hiro was surprised as he said, "Metroville?"

Stan pointed his thumb as he said, "Yeah, they live over in Metroville. I went there a few times when my enemies were up to evil stuff."

Go Go had her arms folded as she blankly said, "Well that explains why we've never heard of them."

Stan corrected her and said, "Wrong. They were legends in the world of heroes back then. They were celebrities. In fact there were a few times when they came here and helped me defeat my villains. They were a lot like you kids, but unlike you they had superpowers."

Baymax then asked, "What are superpowers?"

They all looked at him and Fred and Stan both gasped in shock while Hiro said, "I'll explain later."

Honey Lemon then curiously asked, "What superpowers did they have?"

Stan listed each of them on his fingers while he said, "Mr. Incredible had super strength, Elastigirl could stretch her body to great lengths and shapes, and Frozone could freeze things in ice using the water in the air."

Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all showed impressed expressions as they didn't believe such things were possible.

Stan then picked up the remote and pointed it at his monitor and said, "Here's some archive footage from back in their later hero years."

He turned on the monitor and showed them footage of the interviews of the three superheroes. First they saw Mr. Incredible and how when they asked him if he had a secret identity he answered that every superhero had a secret identity. Next they saw footage of Elastigirl and they chuckled a little at her joke about shopping in her super suit.

Next they saw the footage of Frozone as he said, "Super ladies, they're always trying to tell you there secret identity. Think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that. I said 'Girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter ego or anything like that.' I mean you tell me you're a super-mega-ultra-lightning-babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."

Wasabi squinted a little as he said, "Huh, you know that guy kinda reminds me of my uncle Lucius."

Next they all watched Mr. Incredible's next interview where he made a joke, saying that he felt like the maid.

Then played footage where he said, "Sometimes I think I'd just like a simple life. You know relax a little and raise a family."

Honey Lemon showed a warm smile at the sweet thought.

Next they saw the footage of Elastigirl saying, "Settle down are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game. I'm right up there with the big dogs. Girls come on. Leave saving the world to the men? I don't think so! I don't think so."

Go Go smiled as she said, "You go girl!"

Stan turned off the monitor and walked in front of them as he said, "I retired years before this, and around this same time Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl got married."

Honey Lemon clasped her hands as she said, "Awww!"

Go Go showed half a smile as she joked, "So much for not settling down."

Stan showed a bitter expression as he said, "And pretty much right after the ban was passed."

Hiro showed a confused expression as he said, "Ban?"

Stan remained bitter as he explained, "Yeah, you see hundreds of lawsuits were filed against supers for collateral damage and cost the government millions. So they passed the Superhero Relocation Program and declared them illegal."

The five of them were shocked as they exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Stan nodded and said, "Yes, heroes around the world were forced to go underground and hide their powers."

Wasabi was very shocked and panicked as he said, "That's not right! Wait, are we breaking the law?!"

Stan smiled as he said, "No. About two months ago Winston Deavor organized a political movement to make supers legal again. He brought in old famous heroes and some new ones to show people that the world was better off with superheroes, and it worked."

Wasabi let out a heavy sigh of relief while the others smiled and Honey Lemon curiously asked, "So what happened to those friends of yours?"

Stan thought and answered, "I don't know what happened to Frozone, but I hear Incredible and Elastigirl are still married and have three kids who have powers too. In fact I hear they were part of Deavor's movement to legalize supers and that they now fight crime together."

Hiro was interested as he said, "Cool."

Fred stood up next to his dad and smiled at everyone as he said, "Yeah, and one day we're gonna be just like them! Maybe we could even meet them!"

Go Go was skeptical as she said, "Wake up Fred. We're not gonna be like them because we don't fight any real supervillains."

Hiro agreed as he honestly said, "Yeah and Fred come on, they were superstars. What are they odds we're ever gonna meet them?"

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. I may have the next one up soon, but we'll see. I'm not sure whether or not Jack-Jack can actually move while he's metal, but I think that's better. Like Colossus from "X-Men". In future chapters we'll see other ways Jack-Jack can combine his powers in both funny and amazing ways. I will also make some references to "Big Hero 6 The Series" and I will make up superhero names for Hiro, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Vacation

6 Incredible Heroes

Vacation

It was early in the evening and the Parrs were all at home having dinner; they were eating chicken, pork, and spaghetti. Violet was eating her pork chops with gloomy expression while Dash was gnawing on a chicken leg and Helen was feeding Jack-Jack spaghetti. Bob was eating his pork as he looked at Violet and Dash and then at Helen, who looked at him with uncertainty.

Bob smiled and politely said, "So Violet, how was your day?"

Violet stared at her food with the same sad expression as she said, "Fine."

He turned to Dash and said, "And you?"

Dash showed a bored expression as he spoke with a mouthful and said, "Okay."

Bob turned to Helen across the table and she nodded and Bob turned from Violet to Dash as he said, "Alright, we've been talking; we know things haven't been great for you two lately, but we have a surprise for you."

They both turned to him and Dash smiled as he said, "A surprise?"

Violet curiously asked, "What kind of surprise?"

Bob smiled and pointed at Violet, then Dash, while he respectively said, "Okay, you both have all of next week off while your school is closed for renovations, and while the fire damages to your school are repaired. So we're going on a weeklong family vacation."

Violet and Dash looked at each other with shocked expression and Dash happily pounded his fists in the air and cheered, "YEAH!"

Violet was still shocked as she looked back at her father and said, "Really?"

She turned to Helen, who smiled as she said, "Yes. We thought some time away from home would be a great way to take your minds off things and for us to bond together as a family. What do you say?"

Violet turned back to Dash, who had a huge smile on his face, and showed a small smile as she said, "It does sound nice."

She turned back to Bob and curiously asked, "So where are we going?"

Bob smiled as he answered, "San Fransokyo."

Violet was surprised as she said, "San Fransokyo?"

Bob smiled as he said, "That's right. I called and got us a hotel room. We'll drive there and spend the week there and be back before school starts again."

Dash smiled as he asked, "What are we gonna do there?"

Helen smiled at Dash as she explained, "Well there are lots of things to do. We can go to the beach, go on bus tours, robotics labs, restaurants…"

She was cut off as Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack both cheered happily as Dash ran around the table excitedly and Dash made baby noises as he floated out of his chair and toward the ceiling.

Helen tried to calm Dash down as she said, "Dash settle down! No running in the house!"

Dash didn't listen as he stopped running and then ran around the house, then Helen noticed Jack-Jack floating upside down looking down at her as he giggled happily. She stretched her right arm up toward him and pulled him down and held onto him.

Dash kept running around happily while Jack-Jack laughed and Bob said, "Dash listen to your mother! Calm down!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and nervously looked at the door. Dash hurried back into his seat and Helen put Jack-Jack back in his chair and they acted as though nothing was going on.

Bob looked at Violet and said, "Violet, get the door."

She did as he told and hurried to the door and opened it; she smiled as she said, "Oh hi Lucius."

She walked back to the table as Lucius entered and said, "Hey Violet."

He followed her to the table and smiled as he said, "Hey Bob, Dash, Helen, Jack-Jack."

Bob smiled as he said, "Hey it's _cool_ to see you again."

Lucius showed an unamused expression as he said, "That's a new one."

Dash smiled as he picked up a cup and said, "Lucius."

He guzzled down his cup of water and spit the water through the air, prompting Lucius to run toward it and freeze the water into an icicle and caught it before it hit the ground.

Lucius stood up next to Jack-Jack and smiled as he said, "Sorry, not this time."

Dash was disappointed as he said, "Aww! I wanted it to shatter."

Jack-Jack suddenly turned into his monster form and took the icicle from Lucius and smiled with a crazy expression as he bit on the icicle repeatedly and broke it up into small chunks of ice.

Once he was finished he turned back into his human baby form and laughed, Dash chuckled and happily said, "Good baby."

Jack-Jack giggled as Lucius rubbed his head affectionately and said, "Not bad super baby."

He stopped and looked around as he said, "I thought I'd drop by and see how all of you are doing. So what's new?"

Dash ecstatically exclaimed, "We're going on vacation!"

Lucius was surprised as he looked at Bob and said, "What?"

Bob smiled as he moved his left hand to refer to the kids as he said, "That's right. The kids have the next week off from school, so we're going on a family road trip."

Lucius smiled as he turned from him to Helen and said, "That's great! Where ya going?"

Helen smiled as she answered, "San Fransokyo."

Lucius was interested as he pointed his finger and said, "Huh. You know, I got a nephew who lives there. He's in college. He's a good kid, a bit of a control freak and kinda compulsive, but he's cool. And he's really smart; he's an applied physics major."

Violet was impressed as she said, "Cool."

Lucius looked back at Bob as he curiously said, "So when are you guys leaving?"

Violet and Dash looked at Bob as Violet curiously asked, "Yeah when do we leave?"

Bob looked at Violet and answered, "Tomorrow morning."

Dash and Violet were surprised as they simultaneously exclaimed, "What?!"

They turned to Helen as she explained, "It's a long drive from here to San Fransokyo so we have to leave early or we won't get there until late at night. So tomorrow after we wake up we'll eat a quick breakfast, get on the road, and only stop for lunch and a couple bathroom breaks. Now finish your dinner and start packing your things because…"

She was cut off as Dash immediately finished his chicken leg with lightning-fast speed and Violet took her last few bites of her pork chops. They both got out of their seats and Dash immediately zoomed off to his bedroom and Violet hurried to hers.

Bob, Lucius, and Helen were impressed as Bob raised his left hand and shouted, "And be sure to pack your super suits just in case!"

There was no response as Jack-Jack giggled and Bob, Helen, and Lucius smiled as they shook their heads in an amused manner.

Lucius smiled as he turned to Bob and said, "So… San Fransokyo. Brings back memories huh?"

Bob nodded and said, "Yeah, like when we went there to stop Seismic Sam from destroying it."

Helen smiled as she stood up, picked up Jack-Jack, and left while Bob and Lucius started reminiscing about the old days.

Bob stood up and Lucius smiled as he said, "Hey, you remember Boss Awesome?"

Bob stared into space as he thought of him and smiled as he said, "Yeah he was one of the older ones, but also one of the best."

Lucius smiled fondly and said, "He had it pretty easy. He adjusted to civilian life pretty good long before the ban."

Bob curiously asked, "When's the last time you saw him?"

Lucius replied, "I haven't seen him since the last time we teamed up with him. He's retired Bob, and I don't think he's coming back."

Bob narrowed his eyes as he thought back to the news report he saw this morning and said, "Yeah and lots of these new supers are coming in. With new suits, new names, new powers, and new gadgets thanks to this new technology. It's like with these new cell phones, iPhones, tablets, laptops, and all this other stuff."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Well the world's changing, and so are supers. Hey, look at you, Helen, and the kids."

Bob smiled and Lucius pointed his thumb back as he said, "Well, I better get going, don't wanna keep Honey waiting."

He headed for the door as Bob waved his hand and said, "Okay goodnight."

Lucius stood in the doorway as he waved and said, "Goodnight Bob. Have fun on your trip."

He shut the door and left while Bob started walking, deciding to start packing his things too.

Meanwhile in San Fransokyo

Hiro and Baymax were flying through the night sky over buildings as they made their way back home. Baymax hovered outside of Hiro's bedroom window and Hiro jumped through quietly and Baymax climbed in.

Hiro took off his helmet and began to change out of his suit when he heard his aunt's voice say, "Hiro?"

Hiro panicked as he grabbed Baymax's arm and dragged him behind the room divider just as Hiro's aunt Cass came up.

She came up and called out, "Hiro?"

Hiro poked his head out from behind the divider and put his ungloved hand on the edge as he said, "Hi Aunt Cass."

Cass curiously asked, "What are you doing up here? It's movie night."

Hiro nervously thought and said, "Oh sorry. I forgot. I'll be down in a few minutes. I just need to get dressed. I uh… spilled some almond butter on my pants."

Aunt Cass was oblivious as she said, "Okay. Where's Baymax?"

Baymax remained motionless as he sat behind the divider and said, "I am helping Hiro get dressed."

Hiro smiled with a slightly awkward expression and Cass turned around and said, "Well hurry up. I rented a good one."

She happily walked back down the stairs and when she was gone Hiro was relieved as he said, "Phew! That was close."

Hiro and Baymax quickly changed out of their armor and hid it where Aunt Cass would not find it. Hiro was now wearing his regular clothes, but he took off his jacket and was now barefoot. After he hid his and Baymax's armor he paused for a moment as he stared downward in thought.

Baymax looked at him and said, "Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are conflicted."

Hiro nodded as he looked at him and started pacing the floor while he said, "Yeah, it's about what Fred and his dad were saying. Maybe we do have what it takes to be like those other heroes. It would be nice to join the big leagues."

He turned to Baymax, who said, "Adolescents do have potential to make significant differences."

Hiro started pacing again and waved his arms in a stressed manner as he said, "But it would also mean we'd have to try even harder. And it would be even more important to keep it a secret from Aunt Cass! It's hard enough keeping my superhero identity secret from her! If she ever found out she'd freak!"

Hiro turned back to Baymax as he said, "Balance is essential for an adolescent who has entered puberty."

Hiro ignored his comment about puberty and leaned on his chair and thought out loud, "I'm just not sure what I really want."

Baymax walked to him and said, "I was programmed by Tadashi to help people in any way possible. Tadashi wanted to help people. That is why you chose to use your advanced intellect to help others. You are doing what Tadashi wanted."

Hiro smiled up at Baymax and hugged him, touched by his words of wisdom; Tadashi wanted to help people, and that's what he and his friends are doing.

Baymax hugged him back and Hiro let go and said, "Thanks Baymax."

Baymax replied, "You are welcome."

Hiro turned around and thought out loud, "Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter how popular we are or who we're fighting, as long as we're helping people."

He turned back to Baymax and smiled as he said, "Besides, what are the chances we're ever gonna meet some real supervillain? Or team up with some famous superhero?"

Baymax tilted his head as he said, "That seems unlikely."

Hiro smiled while he shook his head and put his arms out as he said, "Yeah, it'll probably never happen. We'd better just settle for where we are now."

Hiro headed for the staircase and motioned for Baymax to follow him while he said, "Come on. It's movie night. We don't want to keep Aunt Cass waiting."

He started downstairs and Baymax slowly followed him; they joined Aunt Cass and turned out the lights as they started watching the movie. Hiro and his aunt were both eating popcorn as they stared at the screen with interested expressions, while Baymax held and petted Mochi as he stared at the screen with no emotion at all.

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was shorter than the first, and the next one might be even shorter. In case some of you didn't notice, yes Wasabi is related to Frozone. I chose to do that as another way of tying the two stories together. I decided to have moments when Jack-Jack would turn into the monster even when he's not angry. I chose to do that because I'm pretty sure he can do that, and because it helps make him more unpredictable. I may or may not have the next chapter up soon, I want to also get some work done on some other stories I'm working on, but I'll try not to take too long. Either way stay tuned.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Road Trip

6 Incredible Heroes

Road Trip

 **Note: Some parts of this chapter are written to sound like a montage scene from a movie.**

It was 8AM Saturday morning and the Parrs were loading their luggage into their car, getting ready to hit the road. They had just finished breakfast and were ready to begin their weeklong vacation to get some relaxation. Dash zoomed back and forth between the house and the car as he loaded small bags in the back row of the car. Bob walked to the car, carrying four suitcases stacked on top of each other in his right hand above his head. He loaded them in the rear deck of the car behind the back row; it was a tight squeeze but he managed to fit them all in before he closed the back door. Helen came and put Jack-Jack in his car seat in the center of the middle row. He was wearing his yellow footsie pajamas as he yawned with a sleepy expression.

Helen smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know you're tired sweetie, but you'll have a long drive to sleep as long as you like."

Shortly after Bob got in the driver's seat and turned to everyone else who had just gotten in the car.

He then asked, "Alright we all set?"

Violet and Dash both simultaneously said, "Yes."

Bob cautiously said, "Okay just to be sure, we've got everything?"

Violet and Dash were both annoyed as they answered, "Yes."

Bob looked at Violet as he asked, "You packed all your clothes that you're going to wear?"

Violet tediously answered, "Yes."

Bob turned to Dash as he said, "Did you pack your tooth brush?"

Dash was annoyed as he groaned, "Yes!"

Bob looked at both of them as he said, "Did someone pack Jack-Jack's super suit and tracker?"

They both were annoyed as they exclaimed, "YES!"

Bob was mildly worried as he said, "And cookies? We can't forget cookies!"

Helen put her hand up reassuringly as she said, "Bob, we've got everything."

Dash impatiently said, "Yeah dad! Let's go already!"

Bob started the car and said, "Alright let's go."

He backed up out of the driveway and started driving down the street and eventually got on the interstate. Before long they were leaving Metroville and on their way to San Fransokyo.

Bob smiled as he drove and glanced at Helen as he said, "This is great! It's been a while since we've been a while since we've been to San Fransokyo."

Helen fondly smiled as she said, "It sure has."

Violet squinted her eyes as she curiously asked, "Wait, so you've been there before?"

Helen looked back at the kids as she said, "Yeah. We went there a few times during our superhero days, and so did Lucius."

Bob glanced back at the kids as he said, "And we teamed up with a famous super who lived there: Boss Awesome."

Violet squinted her eyes as she said, "Boss Awesome?"

Dash smiled as he said, "Cool."

Helen smiled and nodded as she said, "Yeah, he was San Fransokyo's most famous hero, and one of the most popular ones in the country."

Dash was very interested as he said, "What powers did he have?"

Bob kept his eyes on the road as he answered, "Actually Boss Awesome didn't have any powers. He just relied on his brain and some gadgets he made."

Dash leaned back in his seat with a disappointed expression as he said, "Oh."

Bob then added, "Oh and he was also rich."

Dash was interested again and Violet was a bit impressed and Dash asked, "Can we meet him?"

Bob did not take his eyes on the road as he shook his head and said, "Sorry kids. Boss Awesome was one of the older heroes. He retired years before supers were banned. We probably won't see him at all."

Dash was disappointed as he groaned, "Aww!"

Bob briefly glanced up in thought as he said, "Although I hear they do have some new supers protecting them."

Helen nodded as she said, "Yeah. Ever since supers were declared legal again new superheroes have been showing up around the world."

Helen smiled as she waved her hand and said, "But enough talk about superheroes. We're on vacation. For the next week is nothing but relaxation and family time."

A few hours later they were driving past meadows while the kids were trying to pass the time. Jack-Jack was napping with his blanket covering everything except his head, Dash was playing his handheld Nintendo, and Violet was listening to music on her iPod. Helen was reading a magazine while Bob kept his eyes on the road, smiling as he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Around lunchtime they came to a rest stop and got out to stretch their legs, use the bathroom, and eat the lunch they packed. There was no one else around to see them, so they had a little fun using their powers. Bob threw a football miles away and Dash ran after it as fast as he could and promptly came back with the ball and Bob proudly picked up his son. Helen and Violet happily spent time with Jack-Jack as he used his powers. Violet held Jack-Jack and repeatedly said "pew" encouraging him to fire blasts of his eye lasers at rocks and trees and other things. When they were all ready to get back on the road they got into the car and started driving off again.

After another hour of driving Dash whined, "Are we there yet?"

Bob was annoyed as he said, "We get there when we get there!"

Later Violet and Dash were arguing with each other as Jack-Jack turned his head back and forth between them. Bob and Helen both stared at the road angrily as they listened to Dash and Violet yelling at each other.

Bob soon had enough and firmly said, "Don't make me reach back there!"

Violet looked him as she angrily said, "But he started it!"

Bob stared forward angrily as he said, "I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!"

They didn't listen and kept arguing but stopped when Jack-Jack suddenly lit himself on fire, prompting Bob to push a button, which caused a small hose to come out of the car ceiling and spray Jack-Jack with a flame retardant. Jack-Jack was covered in the retardant, which was blackberry lavender, and he giggled happily as he waved his arms. Violet and Dash both chuckled happily as they looked down at him, no longer arguing, and Bob and Helen smiled as they turned their attention back to the road.

They kept driving for hours and the kids were still bored as they kept searching for different ways to pass the time. Different vehicles passed them as they drove and at one point there was a car driving next to them and Dash was making faces at the kid in the other car through the window. Violet rolled her eyes in annoyance as she leaned on her door and looked out her window. She looked at the trees and fields that they passed as they drove and then glanced up to look at the clouds above. Jack-Jack was happily eating a cookie that Bob gave him to keep him happy and occupied. It was now dusk and the Parrs were still driving as Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack were all sound asleep in their seats while Bob and Helen focused on the road ahead.

Helen suddenly turned to the kids and said, "Kids wake up. Wake up."

Violet and Dash woke up and yawned while Jack-Jack made baby sounds as he opened his eyes.

Violet stretched her arms as she said, "What's going on?"

Helen smiled as she said, "We're here."

Violet and Dash leaned over beside Jack-Jack and looked out the windshield to see they were heading for the famous San Fransokyo Bridge. The kids watched in awe as they drove onto the bridge and started crossing it.

Dash and Violet looked out their windows and Violet said, "Wow!"

Dash smiled as he looked at the cables supporting the bridge and then looked out to see the city where they were headed. Before long they were driving through the streets of San Fransokyo, which were lit up brightly by the lights and signs of the buildings they passed.

Dash smiled excitedly as he looked at Violet and said, "This vacation is gonna be awesome!"

Violet smiled in agreement and Jack-Jack giggled as he clapped his hands together happily and they all looked out the windows. The kids looked in awe at all the lights and signs while Helen and Bob smiled happily as they looked around with wonderful thoughts about how their vacation would be. Soon they arrived at the Fairmountain Hotel, where they checked in and brought their luggage up to their room.

After they unlocked the door they brought their suitcases into the room and Dash excitedly said, "Yeah baby!"

He put his suitcase down and ran around as he explored the areas of the hotel room and looked at the balcony outside and then exclaimed, "This is great!"

Helen held her right hand out and pointed her finger as she said, "Easy Dash, no running in the hotel room."

Bob smiled as he pointed his fingers at them and said, "Alright, you all start unpacking, I'll go find us some dinner."

Dash smiled as he said, "Okay dad."

Bob left the room and Helen and the kids started unpacking their things and decided who would get which beds. Bob returned a half hour later with food from Noodle Burger, a popular fast-food chain in San Fransokyo. Soon they were all sitting at the room's table eating dinner; Bob smiled as he ate his burger and so did Dash, Violet was slightly bored as she drank her beverage, Helen was enjoying her salad, and Jack-Jack was playing with a toy he got with his meal.

Hours after finishing dinner Violet was sitting outside on the balcony staring out at the city. Their room had a great view of the city, they could see various buildings and streets, they could also see the bay and the bridge they cross earlier. Violet sat in a chair as she stared out at the lit up city with thoughts running through her mind.

Helen suddenly opened the door and walked out and said, "Violet? What are you doing out here? It's almost bedtime."

Violet glanced back at her before turning back to the city as she said, "Sorry."

Helen noticed Violet seemed a little bit sad and asked, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Violet tried to deny it as she said, "Nothing."

Helen sat down next to her and tried to comfort her as she said, "Come on Violet, we both know there's something wrong. Does it have anything to do with Tony?"

Violet looked at her with shock but then showed a defeated expression as she admitted, "Yes."

Helen placed her hand on Violet's shoulder as she said, "It's okay. This is your first breakup. It's natural for you to be taking it hard. But it's not good for you to be holding onto it like this. You have to let it go, move on. I'm sure one day you'll meet another boy who you'll like and he'll like you for who you are."

Violet started to feel a little better as she smiled and said, "Thanks mom."

Helen smiled as she stood up and said, "Now come on off to bed. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Violet's smile grew wider as the thought of their vacation certainly cheered her up.

Helen stood in the doorway and turned back to Violet and said, "Violet?"

Violet turned back to the city as she happily said, "Just a minute. I want to enjoy the view of the city for a little while."

Helen nodded as she pointed her finger and said, "Alright but don't stay out too long."

She went back into the room and closed the door while Violet happily looked out at the city, when she suddenly saw something that caught her by surprise. She stood up and looked out to see what looked like a large red robot flying through the sky with someone riding on its back. Violet leaned over as she stared in bewilderment as she watched the robot fly high in the sky over buildings, but then it flew behind a closer building and she couldn't see it anymore.

Violet stared at the building it disappeared behind and showed bewilderment and curiosity as she went, "Huh."

She turned around and went back inside to get ready for bed, brushing off the fact that she had just seen a flying robot.

 **Author's note: This ended up being longer than I expected it to be. I realize that some parts of this were a little bit rushed but I figured those parts didn't really need a lot of details. I put in "Noodle Burger" from "Big Hero 6 the series" because I thought it would be a nice reference. I originally was going to include a scene with Hiro and the others at college, but then I figured I'd save that for a later chapter. One small spoiler, in the next chapter the Parr family will meet Hiro, Baymax, and Aunt Cass.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Lucky Cat Cafe

6 Incredible Heroes

Lucky Cat Café

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning in San Fransokyo, outside the entrance to the Fairmountain Hotel stood the Parr family, ready to start the day. Bob wore a white short sleeve button-down shirt with grey pants and a belt. Helen wore a red T-shirt with tan colored khakis, and she held Jack-Jack, who wore his super suit. Violet wore a purple top with light brown shorts and Dash wore a red and white T-shirt with blue jeans. Helen had Jack-Jack's baby bag, which contained his things, including the tracker in case he used any of his powers, and Bob had a small bag that had a few of the essentials in it.

Bob smiled as he turned to his family and said, "Alright everybody ready?"

Dash and Violet happily exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Bob then replied, "Alright, the first we're going to do is take a bus tour."

Dash groaned in annoyance and Violet showed a similar expression, they didn't like the idea of going on a long bus tour and listening to someone talk about everything they passed. Later they were waiting for their bus with a bunch of other people.

As they waited Violet said, "Dad, this isn't what I had in mind when you said we'd be having some family fun."

Dash was irritated as he complained, "Yeah! We don't wanna go on a long ride where we have to listen to some guy telling us about everything. That's like going to school!"

Bob looked at them and moved his hand as he said, "Look, this is the best way for us to get around and see the sights for our first time. It'll only be a few hours, we'll be back at the room for lunch and then we'll do whatever you kids want. Okay?"

Violet and Dash glanced at each other before they turned back to Bob and they both said, "Okay."

Helen looked and saw their bus coming and spoke up, "Here it comes."

A double decker tour bus pulled up in front of them and everyone got on board; the Parrs sat together on the top deck of the bus. Before long the bus drove off and the tour guide started talking about San Fransokyo while Violet and Dash both stared off into space with bored expressions. First the guide talked about how the city was first established when the original city of San Francisco was devastated in 1906 by a massive earthquake and Japanese immigrants helped rebuild it. Violet became interested as he continued and discussed how the city was renamed San Fransokyo and mixed American and Japanese architecture.

Later the bus passed Krei Tech and the tour guide talked about the company and Alistair Krei, who was one of the most powerful people in San Fransokyo. Dash became interested when the guide talked about an even where a mysterious villain attacked the company and was foiled by a young team of superheroes. He did not give the names of the young heroes but talked about how much they had done for the city in the past month. After he finished talking about these heroes Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, Bob, and Helen all smiled at each other.

Later as the bus was driving everyone looked up at the sky while the tour guide talked about the floating turbines above the city. Dash was very interested, as much as Violet; usually he did not like science much but the floating turbines seemed very cool to him. They had no technology like that in Metroville and San Fransokyo was one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world. The guide talked about how the turbines worked and how they helped supply power to the city. Violet understood the science better than Dash did but it still sounded complicated to her.

Later they came to the park and near the entrance stood a statue of Boss Awesome; after superheroes were declared legal again the government reinstated their statues and monuments. The tour guide talked about Boss Awesome and how he was considered one of the greatest superheroes of all time. Dash and Violet were very interested as they stared at the statue with big smiles on their faces; seeing how famous superheroes could be game them self-confidence. Bob and Helen smiled as they saw how happy the kids were and then they smiled at each other, thinking about how great they would be one day. After a couple of hours they finished the tour and the Parrs returned to their hotel room and ate lunch, just as Bob said

After lunch they went back down to the lobby, where Bob asked, "Alright kids, the rest of the day is up to you. So what do you want to do?"

Violet thought and put her finger to her chin as she said, "Hmmm."

Before she could say anything Dash spoke up and said, "I know!"

Later they were at an arcade where Dash was happily playing a videogame while Violet watched with a bored expression and Bob and Helen played a claw machine and won Jack-Jack a stuffed animal. Afterwards Helen suggested that they go to the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, to which Violet agreed, and they looked at various paintings and sculptures. Violet was interested, though Dash was bored as he looked around, and Helen showed Jack-Jack a colorful painting, prompting him to make happy baby sounds. After they left the museum they drove up to a high hill where Violet and Dash used coin operated binoculars look at the bay.

Dash turned the binoculars to look at several things while he said, "Wow! This is awesome!"

Violet looked at a few things too as she happily said, "Yeah, this is great!"

Helen looked through binoculars before she held Jack-Jack in front of them and let him look; he made a few happy baby sounds as he saw different things. Afterwards they took a tour of Krei Tech, which Violet and Dash thought was cool as they saw many advanced robotics labs. They spent the entire afternoon sightseeing as they explored different areas of the city. When they were finally done it was dusk outside as they drove their station wagon through the streets.

As they drove Bob glanced at everyone and said, "Now see? Isn't this a nice trip?"

Violet smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah dad. This was a great idea."

Dash smiled happily as he said, "Yeah! I like this vacation!"

Helen smiled at them as she said, "Well we're glad you're having a good time."

Suddenly Jack-Jack started crying in his seat and Helen stretched her neck to where her head was right in front of him and she said, "What's wrong sweetie? Don't cry, mommy's here."

Jack-Jack looked at her but kept crying, prompting Helen to pull her neck back to normal and looked at Bob as she said, "I think he's hungry."

Dash rubbed his stomach with a hungry expression as he said, "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

Violet showed a similar expression as she agreed, "Me too."

Bob looked through the windshield as he said, "Well it is dinnertime. Let's see if we can find somewhere we can get something to eat."

Almost immediately he spotted something up ahead while he said, "Hey this looks like a good place."

He parked in front of a restaurant called the "Lucky Cat Café" and they all got out of the car, entered the café, and looked around. The café was packed with people but they soon spotted a table where they could all sit. They walked to it and Bob, Violet, and Dash sat down while Helen found a high chair for Jack-Jack.

She sat down with the others and they all started looking at menus, but before they could read any of them Cass came to them and said, "Hello, welcome to the Lucky Cat Café. How may I help you?"

Bob spoke up and politely said, "Uh… we just got here. We haven't decided what we want yet."

Cass then apologized and said, "Oh sorry. Busy day."

Cass suddenly noticed Jack-Jack and adoringly said, "Aww! He's so cute!"

She affectionately rubbed his head, prompting him make bubbly little baby sounds.

Cass turned to the rest of the Parrs and observantly said, "So I'm guessing you all are from out of town."

Helen nodded and replied, "Yes, we're here for the week because the kids have off of school."

It was the middle of spring and tourist season was just beginning, so many of Cass's customers were people on vacation. It made things busier for the café but she could handle it, and it also meant more money, which helped pay for Hiro's college.

Cass started walking while she said, "Well enjoy your visit. Let me know when you're ready to order."

Over an hour later it was dark outside as the Parrs were happily finishing their meals. Dash was finishing his sandwich while Bob drank his smoothie through a straw, Violet finished her rice, and Helen wiped Jack-Jack's face.

Cass came to them and happily asked, "So did you folks enjoy your meal?"

The kids smiled and nodded while Helen said, "Yes, thank you."

Bob smiled as he said, "Yeah the food was great."

Cass smiled as she glanced at all of them and politely said, "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. So, can I get you dessert?"

Helen politely declined as she said, "That's very nice of you but we shouldn't."

Dash looked at her and said, "What?! I want dessert!"

Jack-Jack made happy baby sounds that indicated that liked the idea of having dessert too.

Helen narrowed her eyes as she firmly said, "No Dash, we've eaten enough and it's getting late. Too much sugar and you'll be up all night."

Dash turned to his father and whined, "Dad!"

Bob didn't argue as he said, "Listen to your mother."

Cass looked Bob and Helen as she politely said, "Are you sure? You're on vacation, you should enjoy it, and I make great blueberry scones."

Bob waved his left hand and rubbed his stomach while he politely said, "No she's right, we shouldn't. Besides I'm watching my weight. Thanks anyway."

Cass had her attention on Bob as they kept talking for a few minutes, meanwhile Helen, Violet, and Dash turned to Jack-Jack, who made baby sounds before he suddenly teleported away. The three of them stared at the chair in shock and fear, then they quickly turned in different directions to see if he teleported to somewhere close by. Luckily all the other people in the café were so focused on their food and each other that none of them apparently noticed the baby had teleported away.

Helen then tapped Bob on the shoulder and said, "Bob!"

He looked at her as she pointed at the chair, prompting him to gasp in fear and Cass, noticing the empty high chair, showed concern as she said, "Uh, where'd your baby go?"

Cass looked under the table and glanced around worriedly as she said, "Uh oh this isn't good! We have to find him before something happens!"

Helen tried to calm down as she said, "It's alright mam. He's a baby, you can't take your eyes off him for a second."

Cass started to panic while Dash snuck over to the baby bag, made sure no one was watching him, and quickly pulled out the tracker and stared at the screen. He held it up as Violet stood next to him and looked at it as the screen showed Jack-Jack's location.

Dash spoke softly as he said, "He's upstairs."

They put the tracker back in the bag and Violet whispered into Helen's ear, "Jack-Jack's upstairs."

Helen then interrupted Cass's panicking as she said, "Calm down, he couldn't have gotten far. Let's spread out and search for him."

Cass pointed her finger and smiled as she said, "Good idea!"

She turned around and started looking while Helen looked at Violet and Dash and softly said, "We'll stall her. You two find Jack-Jack before he gets into trouble or blows our secret."

Helen and Bob followed Cass while Violet and Dash quickly made their way to the doorway next to the counter. They entered the hallway and ran upstairs to the second floor.

They stopped and Violet looked around and called out, "Jack-Jack?"

Dash zoomed to the counter, the stove, the chairs, and the window across the room while he said, "Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack?"

Violet pointed at the second flight of stairs and said, "I think he's on the third floor."

They hurried up to the third floor and looked around to find that it was a bedroom, but Jack-Jack was nowhere to be found.

Violet glanced around as she said, "Jack-Jack?"

Suddenly they heard baby sounds echoing throughout the room and they realized that he was in the other dimension, but in this room.

Dash ran forward and started looking around while he said, "Jack-Jack? Where are you?"

They heard more baby sounds as Violet moved forward and looked around while she said, "Come out Jack-Jack. We have to go."

They kept hearing his baby sounds as they looked around and Dash said, "Come on Jack-Jack! If you come out we'll give you a cookie."

They looked around as they heard the sound of Jack-Jack yawning and making tired sounds, then it stopped.

There was silence and they looked around with concern as Violet said, "Jack-Jack? Jack-Jack! Can you still hear us?!"

There was no response and Dash zoomed to different areas of the room as he desperately searched and said, "Where is he?! Where is he?!"

Violet became very worried as she looked around and said, "We've gotta find him fast!"

She started looking around and she and Dash looked between the bed and nightstand, then they jumped as they suddenly heard a voice say, "Who are you?"

They turned around to see Hiro Hamada, who had just gotten home after hanging out with his friends, standing in front of the staircase with his backpack on. He stared at them suspiciously, wondering why two strangers were in his bedroom.

Violet smiled nervously as she said, "Oh, hi I'm Violet, and this is my brother Dash."

Dash smiled nervously as he waved his hand, Hiro still showed suspicion as he said, "And uh… what are you doing in my room."

Violet tried to be polite as she explained, "Sorry, we're looking for our brother. He's just a baby and he wondered off, so we're trying to find him."

Hiro still showed mild suspicion while he took off his backpack and tossed it aside as he inquired, "And you think he's up here."

Dash turned away and walked away while Violet said, "We heard his voice so we're pretty sure he's somewhere in here."

While she and Hiro continued talking Dash walked over to the desk and noticed a piece of paper that had plans for a machine.

Dash curiously picked it up and asked, "What's this?"

Hiro walked to him with a touchy expression and he grabbed it while he said, "That's not for you!"

He took it back and accidently gave Dash a papercut on his left index finger, prompting Dash to say, "Ow! Hey!"

Hiro apologized as he said, "Oh sorry! You okay?"

While Dash began talking, Baymax suddenly activated and rose out of his traveling case. The others turned to him and Violet and Dash showed befuddled expressions as they stared at the large inflatable robot. He stared at them and blinked before stepping off his charge station and walking toward them. Hiro stepped aside as Baymax approached Dash, prompting Violet to cautiously take a step back, unsure what was going on.

Baymax focused on Dash as he waved his right hand in a circular motion and said, "Hello. I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

Violet and Dash stared at Baymax and turned their eyes to Hiro, still confused, prompting Hiro to explain, "Yeah he's pretty much a robot nurse."

Violet was surprised as she pointed at Baymax and said, "That's a robot?"

Dash curiously poked Baymax's vinyl material with his left finger and said, "He looks like a giant marshmallow."

Violet agreed as she added, "Or a talking snowman."

Baymax remained focused on Dash as he displayed different emoji on his chest and said, "On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate your pain?"

Dash, still perplexed by the robot nurse, shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know."

Baymax then said, "I will scan you now."

With his hyperspectral cameras, Baymax turned down as he scanned Dash and said, "Scan complete. You have a small papercut on your finger."

He grabbed Dash's hand and pointed his right finger up as he said, "I suggest an antibacterial spray."

He pointed his finger at Dash's papercut and said, "You may feel a slight stinging sensation."

He sprayed Dash's papercut, causing Dash to wince as it stung, then Baymax rapped a bandage around his finger.

Dash felt slightly awkward as he said, "Uh… thanks."

Baymax pulled out a red lollipop and replied, "You are welcome. Would you like a lollipop?"

Dash smiled as he reached for it but Violet stopped him and said, "Thanks but we've still gotta find…"

She was interrupted as they suddenly heard a baby crying and they looked around curiously.

Hiro was confused as he said, "What is that?"

Baymax raised his right finger as he stated, "That is the sound of a baby crying."

Violet looked at Hiro as she said, "That's Jack-Jack! I told you he was up here."

They heard more crying followed by other baby noises as Hiro looked at Baymax and said, "Baymax, see if you can find him."

Baymax turned around and walked to the middle of the room and rotated his head around while he said, "Scanning."

After a minute he said, "Scan complete. I am not able to detect the baby, but my audio receptors indicate it is in this room."

They heard more of Jack-Jack's baby sounds while Hiro, befuddled, looked around and said, "Yeah I hear him but I can't see him. I can't even tell where it's coming from."

Violet and Dash looked at each other, worried that Jack-Jack might reveal their secret. Suddenly Jack-Jack emerged from the other dimension on the floor in front of the bookcase; luckily, Hiro and Baymax were facing the opposite direction and did not see him.

He sat on the floor and made happy baby sounds while looking up at the ceiling and Dash pointed at him and yelled, "There!"

Hiro and Baymax turned around to see Jack-Jack sitting across the room and Baymax said, "I have located the baby."

Hiro was shocked and confused as he said, "Where did he come from?!"

Jack-Jack looked at them and made a sound of surprise as he looked at Baymax. Jack-Jack smiled and made happy baby sounds as he got up and walked toward Baymax; he stopped in front of him and reached his arms up toward him as he gripped his hands. Baymax bent over, grabbed Jack-Jack, and stood straight as he held Jack-Jack in his hands. Jack-Jack then hugged Baymax and closed his eyes as he smiled happily. Violet and Dash showed warm smiles as they watched Jack-Jack hug the robot nurse, it was a cute sight.

They all turned to the stairs as they heard Helen and Bob coming up while Helen said, "Kids, have you found…"

She stopped and she and Bob both stared at the white balloon man holding Jack-Jack.

Baymax walked to them and handed Jack-Jack to Helen while Jack-Jack smiled at him and made happy baby sounds.

Baymax looked at Helen and said, "Your baby is very healthy mam."

Helen showed an awkward expression as she said, "Thank you."

Hiro started being pushy but tried to sound polite as he said, "Well now that you found your baby I guess you can go now."

Violet and Dash walked past Baymax and started down the stairs while she said, "Right sorry. Thanks for your help Baymax."

Dash stopped and smiled awkwardly as he said, "Yeah, thanks."

Baymax waved his hand in a circular motion as he said, "You are welcome."

Dash paused and Baymax said, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

Dash complied as he said, "Uh… okay. I'm satisfied with my care."

Baymax then turned and walked to his charging station and Hiro showed a mildly annoyed expression as he watched the family walk back down the stairs.

The Parrs walked back down to the café and Cass came up to them and was relieved as she said, "Oh good! You found your baby! Thank god!"

Helen smiled as she said, "Yes he's fine, but we should get going."

They walked past her and she turned to see Hiro enter the café, she went to him and said, "Hiro, that family's baby wandered off into our house!"

Hiro calmly replied, "I know Aunt Cass. He was upstairs. Me and Baymax helped them find him."

Cass smiled as she hugged him and held his shoulders as she said, "You are such a good kid."

Hiro pulled back and smiled as he said, "Thanks Aunt Cass."

Suddenly everyone in the café turned to the TV as it showed a news report where an anchorman said, "This just in: witnesses report a giant robot rampaging through downtown San Fransokyo, destroying everything in its path. Can our heroes destroy this threat or are we all doomed?"

The Parrs all narrowed their eyes as they stared at the screen, and Hiro showed a similar expression as he also stared at the TV.

The Parrs started running and Bob quickly slammed some money on the table as they ran to the door while he said, "This should cover it, thanks for the food!"

They hurried outside, got in their car, and quickly drove off, leaving Cass befuddled by their strange behavior.

She turned to Hiro as he smiled innocently and pointed his finger as he said, "Uh… I'm going upstairs to study."

He turned around and moved toward the stairs and she said, "Okay."

He hurried upstairs, meanwhile the Parrs were driving in their car and they had already put their masks on were also now in their super suits.

Hiro was in his bedroom, Baymax activated behind him while he talked on his phone with a serious expression and said, "Go Go, it's me. Tell the others to suit up and meet us downtown."

The Incredibles were driving as their normal looking station wagon transformed into the Incredibile and blasted off. Hiro and Baymax flew away from the house and into the sky as they headed downtown, ready to meet the others there and protect the city.

 **Author's note: And that is how the Parrs met Hiro and Baymax, they'll meet the others later. Sorry the beginning of the chapter seemed a little rushed. I meant for the part where they were traveling the city to be like another montage. It may be a while before I post the next chapter, I want to update at least one of my other stories first. But I plan to do a lot more funny and adorable moments with Baymax and Jack-Jack. I have big plans for this story.**

 **Please review.**


	5. Teaming Up

6 Incredible Heroes

Teaming Up

 **Before you read: In this chapter I will use superhero names I made up for Hiro, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack. I will also use two of the names used in "Big Hero 6 The Series". And Big Hero 6's visors hide their secret identities, so the Incredibles will not recognize Baymax and Hiro. They can still see their faces but the visors do not allow them to see them clearly enough to recognize them. The only people who would recognize them would be people they're around all the time, like Aunt Cass. Enjoy.**

The Incredibile drove to downtown San Fransokyo and stopped as the Incredibles looked in shock and horror to see a trail of destruction. Bob drove the Incredible to an alleyway and they all got out and looked at all the damage; there were fires, buildings were destroyed, and cars were crushed.

Bob felt unsettled as he said, "This could be dangerous."

Helen nodded and handed Jack-Jack to Violet as she said, "Here. You kids watch Jack-Jack and stay hidden. We're going to stop this robot."

Dash was annoyed as he said, "What?!"

Violet showed a similar expression while she said, "Babysitting?"

Bob pointed at them as he ordered, "Watch Jack-Jack!"

He and Helen then took off, leaving the kids behind, and when they were gone Violet handed Jack-Jack to Dash and said, "You heard dad."

She immediately turned invisible and Dash looked around and angrily said, "Hey!"

Meanwhile Hiro and Baymax were flying toward the area when they saw all the destruction that was caused.

Hiro was shocked as he said, "This doesn't look good."

Baymax landed in a large parking lot behind a couple of buildings and Hiro got off and used the communicator in his helmet as he said, "Guys we're here. Where are you?"

Within seconds the others arrived; Go Go skated down and alley and stopped in front of them, Fred leaped off a rooftop and landed next to her. Honey Lemon ran to the edge of a rooftop and threw a ball to the ground, forming a large ramp of purple material, and she and Wasabi, who was with her, slid down the ramp before it destabilized and they joined the others.

Go Go smiled enthusiastically as she said, "We're here."

Hiro showed a serious expression as he said, "Alright guys get ready, whatever this thing is we've gotta stop it before it causes anymore damage."

Fred was excited as he jumped up and said, "This is so awesome! We're about to fight our first giant robot! How cool is that!"

Wasabi curiously asked, "Hey! What is going on? Why is there a giant robot attacking the city?"

Honey Lemon was confused as she wondered, "Yeah and where did it come from?"

Hiro stated, "We'll worry about that later. Right now let's just worry about stopping it."

They began walking down the driveway toward the street as Baymax slowly followed, but stopped as he suddenly heard the sound of a can bouncing on the ground.

He turned around, stared ahead, and saw nothing but his scanners detected something he could not see.

The others stopped and noticed him staring into space, Hiro walked next to him and softly said, "Uh… Baymax?

Baymax pointed his finger forward as he replied, "I am detecting signs of life, there."

The others looked at where he was pointing but saw nothing while he said, "The life signs appear to be of an adolescent female."

The others were confused and Wasabi said, "Uh I think he's broken."

Suddenly, thirty feet in front of them, Violet appeared out of nowhere with a nervous expression. Immediately after she turned visible the others, except Baymax, jumped back and screamed in shock.

Violet looked at Baymax and asked, "How did you know I was there?"

Baymax answered, "My scanners detected your body temperature even though I could not see you."

Violet then recognized his color scheme and pointed at him as she said, "Hey, you're that guy I saw flying last night."

Hiro stepped forward pointed at her as he said, "Yeah. And who are you?"

Before she could answer Dash suddenly zoomed up next to her, prompting the others to jump in surprise, and he looked at Violet and angrily said, "You're not sticking me with babysitting while you have all the fun! You look after…"

Violet quickly covered his mouth before he gave away too much information and she pointed at Big Hero 6.

Dash looked at them in awe and said, "Whoa. Cool!"

Suddenly Bob and Helen came and looked at the kids while Bob said, "Kids, what are you doing here? We told you to…"

He suddenly stopped as he noticed Big Hero 6 standing in front of them and they all stared at each other for a moment. They kept staring at each other when Fred suddenly gasped and squealed excitedly, and Helen took Jack-Jack from Dash.

Fred was excited inside his suit as he stomped his feet and moved his arms as he said, "Oh my gosh! This is so cool! Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl! Here! In San Fransokyo! How cool is this?!"

He panted excitedly as he kept fanboying over them; Go Go pointed at Bob and showed surprise as she said, "Wait, you're Mr. Incredible."

Bob smiled proudly and she then stated, "My god you've gotten fat."

Bob glared with an annoyed expression, but then he recognized him as he said, "Wait, you're that new team of supers I saw on the news the other day."

He then snapped his fingers as he tried to remember and said, "6… 6 something… 6 Big Heroes!"

They all showed annoyed expressions as Hiro corrected, "Big Hero 6."

He then moved his right hand to refer to Go Go while he said, "This is Go Go,…"

Go Go simply folded her arms and showed a blank expression.

Hiro referred to Honey Lemon as he said, "Honey Lemon,…"

Honey Lemon showed a big friendly smile as she waved at the Incredibles.

Hiro turned to Wasabi and said, "Wasabi,…"

Wasabi smiled as he put his hand up and said, "Hey."

Hiro was about to introduce Fred but he interrupted and said, "Fredzilla!"

Hiro introduced Baymax as he said, "Red Panda,…"

Baymax waved his hand in a circular motion as he said, "Hello."

Hiro than put his hand on his chest and said, "and I'm Captain Hero."

Violet than replied, "Captain Hero?"

Hiro spoke defensively and said, "Yeah, because I'm the leader of Big Hero 6."

Bob moved his hand to refer to himself and Helen, then the kids, as he said, "Well you already know who we are, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and these are our kids."

Dash then posed heroically with his hands on his hips as he said, "Incrediboy!"

Bob had some issues with that name but agreed to it; Violet then saved her hand as she introduced herself and said, "I'm Incredigirl."

Bob then referred to Jack-Jack and said, "And this is Incredibaby."

Jack-Jack smiled as he put his hand up and said, "Ba-ba."

Honey Lemon smiled adoringly as she went up to him and said, "Awww! He's so cute!"

She then affectionately tapped his nose, prompting him to giggle at her; Helen was unsure about letting this stranger near Jack-Jack, but she seemed fine.

Hiro became curious as he asked, "Okay, now that we've been introduced, what are you doing here?"

Dash smiled as he clinched his fists and said, "We're here to fight a giant robot!"

Hiro folded his arms as he said, "No, I mean what're you doing here in San Fransokyo?"

Bob then explained, "Well we came here for a family vacation since the kids have off from school."

Honey Lemon smiled at them while she tickled Jack-Jack's stomach and said, "Aww that's so sweet."

Go Go rolled her eyes with a mildly annoyed expression as she said, "Tourists."

Jack-Jack happily laughed as Honey Lemon smiled at him and said, "Who's a cute little superhero? You are! Yes you are!"

Helen pulled Jack-Jack away and smiled as she politely said, "You seem like a very nice girl Honey Lemon, but I'd prefer if you didn't get so close to him."

Honey Lemon respected her motherly instincts and said, "Sorry. Your baby is just too cute!"

Baymax walked next to her and pointed his finger up as he said, "As I stated earlier your baby is in excellent health."

Helen was confused as she looked at Hiro and asked, "Earlier? What is he talking about?"

Hiro was just as confused as he looked at Baymax and said, "I don't know. What are you…"

He was interrupted and they all jumped in shock as an explosion occurred nearby and they all immediately remembered the reason they came there.

Bob immediately started running toward the street as he said, "Talk later, fight now!"

The others followed, came to the street, and looked around until they saw two cars on fire with a lot of smoke coming from them. Then there was the sound of loud footsteps on the other side of the smoke; something was walking toward them, getting closer with every step. They all stood in fighting stances as they prepared for whatever was coming toward them.

As it came closer Bob showed a frightened expression as he said, "No! It can't be!"

Emerging from the smoke, standing at approximately 25ft tall, was none other than an Omnidroid, much like the ones Syndrome built. It stood on five legs and stared at the two superhero teams with its red visor/eye.

They all stared at it with frightened expressions while Baymax simply stated, "Oh no."

The Omnidroid quickly came at them and jabbed one of its claws at them, but they quickly dodged it and its claw missed them and stabbed the pavement.

Wasabi got up and showed fear as he said, "So what's the plan?"

Bob got up and fearlessly said, "Fight!"

He ran forward and Fred stood up and happily said, "Here comes Fredzilla!"

Wasabi panicked as he said, "Seriously! What is the plan?!"

Bob ran toward the Omnidroid's closest leg and was about to punch it but it grabbed him and threw him away. Fred let out a cry of excitement as he jumped toward its head but the Omnidroid plotted his trajectory and swatted him away with its left claw. The Omnidroid looked down at Wasabi and Violet, as they both stared up at it with scared expressions. Violet turned invisible and Wasabi saw her disappear before he turned back to the Omnidroid, then he turned and ran away, screaming in terror. The Omnidroid tried to grab him but Go Go skated in front of it and got its attention as she skated under and around it. While she skated around it she repeatedly threw both her disks at it, but every time they hit it they just bounced off, not doing any damage.

She kept skating around it while she said, "Its armor's too strong. I can't damage it."

She circled around it but the Omnidroid, with its artificial intelligence, plotted her course and then stabbed the ground in front of her. Go Go immediately stopped before she could hit the claw and turned to the robot, but before it could do anything else Honey Lemon threw a blue ball at the claw that stabbed the ground. The claw was immediately covered in a glob of sticky blue foam and the Omnidroid lifted it up and stared at its claw. It immediately opened it and spun it around like a blade, chopping the blue foam to pieces.

Go Go and Honey Lemon stared at it in fear as it reached its claw for them, but Mr. Incredible suddenly came in front of them and grabbed the two top fingers of its claw. He grunted as he held it in place, impressing Go Go and Honey Lemon before they left. The Omnidroid tried to overpower Mr. Incredible as it pushed forward, slowly edging him backwards, but he did not yield. Far away from the fight stood Helen as she held Jack-Jack; she was trying to keep him far away from the fight for his safety.

She then held him as she said, "Jack-Jack, laser eyes."

She rested his body on her right arm with his chin in her hand while she said, "Pew! Pew! Pew!"

He fired blasts of his lasers at the Omnidroid each time she said the word, but they did no damage. The Omnidroid turned its head and saw them, it grabbed Bob and threw him away as it targeted Helen and Jack-Jack. A small laser cannon emerged from the left side of the Omnidroid's head and it began blasting at them. Helen held Jack-Jack tightly as she dodged the blasts, stretched out her left arm, grabbed a streetlight, and swung forward to avoid more blasts. She let go and landed on the ground and dodged more blasts while holding Jack-Jack, who whimpered in fear. It stopped blasting as it walked in front of them; Helen and Jack-Jack looked up in fear at the Omnidroid as it tried to grab them with its claw. Jack-Jack put his face against his mother's chest in fear before he teleported himself and her away just as the Omnidroid closed its claw. It rotated its head side to side, searching for them, and Helen and Jack-Jack reappeared in an alley and she tried to calm Jack-Jack down.

The Omnidroid kept searching when Dash suddenly yelled, "Hey!"

It turned its head around and saw Dash standing in the middle of the street, waving his arms as he said, "Over here!"

It then started blasting at him and he showed fear as he started running in different directions to avoid getting shot.

Hiro and Baymax were flying overhead and Hiro spoke into his communicator as he said, "We'll draw its fire. Fred, go for the legs."

Baymax and Hiro started flying toward the Omnidroid as Hiro yelled, "Hey!"

The Omnidroid then targeted them and started blasting its laser cannon at them, but they flew in different directions and rolled through the air to avoid getting shot.

While it was focused on them Fred jumped down behind it and excitedly cheered, "Fredzilla to the rescue!"

He breathed fire on one of its legs and it and the claw glowed orange and he happily exclaimed, "Yes!"

The Omnidroid rotated its head around and saw Fred; its leg began to change color as it cooled off, for the fire had not significantly damaged it.

Fred then nervously said, "Uh oh."

Before it could do anything a huge piece of rubble suddenly hit it and smashed against its armor. It turned around to see Bob, Helen, Jack-Jack, and Honey Lemon. They quickly scattered as it began firing its laser cannon at them while Hiro and Baymax flew above.

Hiro held the side of his helmet as he spoke into his communicator and said, "Go Go, take out its gun!"

She promptly replied, "On it!"

She skated toward the Omnidroid at high speed and then threw her left disk as hard as she could and it hit and knocked off the laser cannon.

Go Go stopped as her disk came back and she smiled as she said, "Yes!  
They had finally damaged the robot, but her victory was short lived as it turned to her and started to jab its claws at her. She swerved side to side to dodge the claws; meanwhile Fred and Wasabi arrived behind the Omnidroid. Wasabi suddenly found courage as he activated is laser plasma blades and then cut off one of the robot's claws.

The robot lifted its leg and looked at where it was cut while Wasabi happily exclaimed, "Ha ha!"

Fred happily cheered next to him, but then the Omnidroid looked back down at them and they both became nervous. Suddenly Bob rose up in front of them and punched the Omnidroid's body, sending it flying through the air. Its body smashed a car when it crashed down to the ground and Bob smiled victoriously.

Wasabi was awestruck as he said, "Whoa!"

Fred happily hopped as he exclaimed, "Awesome!"

But then the Omnidroid got up and looked at them and the three of them were nervous as Bob said, "Uh oh."

The Omnidroid then retracted its head and limbs into its ball shape and rolled toward them.

Bob quickly grabbed Fred and Wasabi and jumped out of the way as he yelled, "Look out!"

The robot missed them but kept rolling as it went down the street, downhill; Bob got up and ran to Dash and said, "Dash, go after it. Don't let it get away!"

Dash smiled excitedly as he said, "Okay dad!"

He took off running as he went after the rolling robot, and as he ran Go Go came and skated next to him as they both pursued the robot. Dash kept running and looked at Go Go with a shocked expression, amazed that she was keeping up with him.

Go Go smiled cockily at him as she said, "Slow poke."

Dash smiled competitively as he ran off faster and Go Go followed him close behind, then as they reached the bottom of the hill the Omnidroid stopped and got back on its feet. Dash and Go Go swerved under and around its feet while it kept trying to smash jab or smash them. They kept running under and around it and Go Go threw her disks at it a few times, but they did nothing.

Baymax and Hiro flew toward them while Hiro spoke to Go Go through his communicator and said, "Go Go, you and Incrediboy keep it distracted. Baymax and I got this."

They flew straight toward the Omnidroid as Hiro held on tight as he said, "Ready Baymax?"

Baymax did not answer but Hiro knew he was, and as they came close he yelled, "Go for the head!"

Baymax held his right fist back as he prepared to punch the head, but the Omnidroid turned and saw them and swung one of its arms at Baymax, knocking Hiro off as he fell forward. Baymax crashed through the wall of a building just as the others arrived.

Honey Lemon gasped in fear as she said, "Hiro!"

Using the magnets in his gloves, shoes, and kneepads, Hiro was able to cling to the Omnidroid when he was knocked off of Baymax and he was now stuck to the side of its armor. Hiro panted as he looked up and founding himself staring at the Omnidroid's "face". He turned his head as it moved one of its claws and tried to stab Hiro, but he took his left hand off the robot and tilted his body to avoid the claw. Hiro screamed in fear as the claw barely missed him and stabbed a hole in its armor. Hiro used the electromagnets in his gloves and shoes to crawl on the Omnidroid's body and avoid its claw as it tried to stab him two more times, leaving two more holes in its metal. Hiro then climbed on the limb it was using and made his way to the end, but the Omnidroid waved its arm around and tried to shake him off.

Hiro screamed and his legs flailed threw the air as he held on for dear life as the Omnidroid kept trying to shake him off. The robot waved its arm close to the ground when Hiro finally fell off and landed on the ground. He groaned before he looked up and saw the Omnidroid standing over him as it raised its claw and prepared to slam in down on him. Hiro showed fear as he put his arms over his face, but Violet suddenly appeared in front of him and made a force field around both of them at the last minute. It slammed its claw on the force field and Hiro opened his eyes and was shocked and amazed as he stared at Violet. The robot began smashing two claws down as it tried to breach Violet's force field. Helen watched and was worried; she wasn't sure how long Violet could keep this up.

Helen turned to Honey Lemon and held out Jack-Jack while she said, "Honey Lemon, can I trust you to look after my baby?"

Honey Lemon took Jack-Jack from her and said, "Absolutely! I won't let anything happen to him!"

Helen then took off running and stretched out her right arm and wrapped it around the robot's arm and swung from it and landed on its head. Then, as it tried to grab her, she swung from another one of its claws and whirled around it. She kept using her super flexibility to swing and twist around the robot while it used its claws to try to grab her.

While it was distracted Violet dropped her force field and helped Hiro up while she said, "You okay?"

He looked at her and said, "Yeah I think so."

They both started running away from the robot just as Baymax flew down and landed in front of them; Hiro quickly got on his back and took off while Violet watched them fly. The Omnidroid finally grabbed Helen and her arms and upper body were stretched out as it whipped her around and threw her away.

Bob looked up at it as he angrily yelled, "Hey!"

He ran toward the robot but swung one of its claws at him and sent him flying through the air. Bob landed behind Honey Lemon and Jack-Jack and fell unconscious; Honey Lemon turned see the Omnidroid staring at her and Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack began crying as he held her in fear and she patted his head as she said, "There, there little guy. Everything's alright. I hope."

The Omnidroid started walking toward them and she held Jack-Jack tightly as she was also afraid, suddenly she got an idea. She held Jack-Jack in her left arm and pushed a few buttons on her purse with her right hand. A green ball emerged from her purse and she grabbed it and looked up to see the robot coming closer. She wasted no time and threw the green ball as high as she could; it hit the metal of the robot's body and popped. Acid spewed over the area and melted through the Omnidroid's metal, creating a huge hole in it. Honey Lemon smiled but the Omnidroid reached its claw for her, but at that moment Bob came to and moved her and Jack-Jack out of the way. The robot instead grabbed him and threw him away while Hiro and Baymax flew over and Hiro spotted the hole Honey Lemon created and could see its power core.

They flew down and hovered next to Bob as Hiro said, "Mr. Incredible, keep it distracted. I've got an idea."

He nodded in agreement and then ran underneath the Omnidroid, but it plotted his course and slammed its body down on top of him. Bob then raised his hands as it pressed down against him and momentarily had him pinned down. He gritted his teeth as he held it in place and kept his feet firmly on the ground, not budging. Hiro and Baymax flew high over it and spotted the hole, on the opposite side of the smaller holes Hiro created earlier.

He then ordered, "Baymax, rocket fist!"

Baymax launched his right rocket fist and it flew through the hole in the metal and destroyed the Omnidroid's power core. Baymax's rocket fist came back and reattached itself as the Omnidroid stopped pushing down on Bob and he lifted it up and pushed it aside. It fell to the ground and its red visor turned dark as it was no longer active. Baymax landed and Hiro climbed off his back as everyone regrouped and stared at the inactive robot.

After a minute Dash happily raised his fists and cheered, "Yeah!"

Fred looked down at him and excitedly exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

Wasabi joined them as he said, "That was so scary, but cool."

Honey Lemon handed Jack-Jack back to Helen and he smiled at his mother as he made happy little baby noises.

Honey Lemon smiled happily as she said, "That was amazing!"

Helen showed appreciation as she smiled and said, "Thank you for watching my baby. You did a good job out there."

Honey Lemon showed a flattered smile as she said, "Aww, that's so kind of you to say."

Go Go skated to them and respectfully said, "Yeah, no offense but should you really be bringing a baby with you on superhero missions?"

Helen spoke defensively as she said, "I certainly wouldn't leave him by himself, and I would never leave him with someone I didn't trust. And he does have powers."

Honey Lemon was surprised as she asked, "He does?"

Helen replied, "Yes, didn't you see him using shooting his lasers earlier?"

Go Go was somewhat skeptical as she answered, "I was too focused on the giant robot."

Helen then dropped it and smiled as she said, "Well, anyway, you both were good out there."

Honey Lemon showed appreciation as she said, "Thank you."

Go Go smiled as she simultaneously said, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Hiro walked up to Violet and gratefully said, "Hey… uh… thanks for saving me back there."

Violet smiled as she politely said, "Oh, you're welcome."

Hiro was impressed as he said, "Yeah that was pretty cool, what you did."

Violet showed a flattered smile as she said, "Really? Thanks. You were pretty cool too."

They both smiled at each other fondly for a brief moment before Bob came and congratulated them and said, "You know you all did a great job out there."

Hiro smiled as he said, "Thanks."

Fred went up to him as he excitedly said, "Thank you so much! That means a lot coming from you, Mr. Incredible! I'm a huge fan! We're new at this and we're hoping we can one day be as good as you and-"

He was cut off as Go Go punched his arm and said, "Calm down Fred!"

Hiro then walked away as he turned his attention to the Omnidroid and thought aloud as he said, "What is this thing?"

Go Go became suspicious as she asked, "Yeah, and who built it?"

Bob was concerned as he thought out loud and said, "Syndrome."

Big Hero 6 turned to him and Hiro asked, "What?"

The Incredibles looked at all of them as Bob answered, "Syndrome. He was a villain we faced months ago. He built robots like this but we destroyed them."

Fred tried to sound dramatic as he said, "And now he's back... for REVENGE!"

Bob was still worried as he explained, "That's just it. It can't be him. He's dead."

They were all surprised by his answer as Honey Lemon asked, "Are you sure?"

Bob nodded as he said, "Definitely."

Hiro became unsettled as he said, "If he didn't do this, than who did?"

Bob was nervous as he said, "I don't know. And that's what worries me."

Helen walked up to Bob as she cradled Jack-Jack and said, "Well I think we should talk about this in the morning honey. It's getting late and it's past the kids' bedtime."

Jack-Jack yawned in her arms and Bob smiled as he pulled out a remote while he said, "Yeah, you're right. We should get going."

He pushed a button on the remote and the Incredibile suddenly drove itself to them and pulled over next to them, much to the shock and amazement of Big Hero 6. The Incredibles quickly got into their car, buckled up, and got ready to drive.

Bob rolled down his window and smiled as he waved goodbye and said, "Goodnight. Nice meeting all of you."

Helen, Violet, and Dash smiled as they also waved to them and Big Hero 6 smiled as they all waved back at them. The Incredibles then drove off in their vehicle, leaving Big Hero 6 stunned as the jet engine fired and they blasted off.

Fred looked back and forth at the others as he ecstatically said, "We just teamed up with the Incredibles and helped them defeat a giant robot! Best Day EVER!"

Hiro pointed his thumb backwards while he said, "Yeah well they're right. It's getting late. I should head back before Aunt Cass realizes I'm gone."

Honey Lemon agreed as she said, "Good idea."

Hiro turned and walked toward Baymax, but what none of them noticed was that a pigeon was standing on a streetlight watching them. Though it seemed harmless, it was not an actual pigeon but a robot meant to look like a pigeon spying on them. It turned its head and looked at them with its right eye, which was actually a camera zooming in on them. In a dark room in a secret location two people were staring at a large monitor that showed Big Hero 6. One of them was a man who was dressed like one of Syndrome's henchmen, and the second stood in the shadows and couldn't be seen clearly. They watched as Hiro climbed on Baymax and flew away and the others split up and left.

While they watched this, the person in the shadows spoke with a pleasantly surprised tone as he said, "So the Incredibles are in San Fransokyo. Unexpected. This makes things much more interesting. As for Big Hero 6, they were very impressive."

The other man turned to him as he began to walk away while moving his hand as he said, "Continue monitoring both groups and begin production."

 **Author's note: I chose to make Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi's names their superhero names because those are nicknames Fred made up for them. I figure they are the only ones who call each other those names, and in a later chapter I'll have them say what their real names are. I chose Karmi's name "Red Panda" for Baymax because I actually like that name, I think that name is good, and it goes with his color scheme. I know "Captain Hero" is not a great name for Hiro but it's much better than "Captain Cutie". Plus I think it works because he is the leader of "Big Hero 6" and that way they could still call him by his real name without the risk of exposing his secret identity. If they call him "Hiro" people would think it's just short for "Captain Hero", no one would know it's spelled differently. The same goes for Fred and the name "Fredzilla". And in the fight scene every time they call each other by their real names no one from the other team is close enough to hear them. Like when Hiro calls Baymax by his name as they're flying in the air. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might be a while before I post the next one, I want to get some work done on a few of my other stories first.**

 **Please review.**


	6. SFIT

6 Incredible Heroes

SFIT

It was Monday morning and everything was calm in San Fransokyo; no one was worried about anything and it was a bright and sunny day. At the Lucky Cat Café Hiro and his friends were sitting at a table eating breakfast, and secretly talking about their encounter with the Incredibles. They spoke softly so that none of the customers would hear them as they happily recalled the events of the previous night.

Fred was so happy as he said, "We got to team up with Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and their super powered kids! How cool is that? Do you know what this means?"

Go Go showed a blank expression as she guessed, "We got to hang out with famous celebrities?"

Fred was excited as he said, "No! The window of opportunity has opened for us!"

They all stared at him with confused expressions as he said, "Don't you get it? This is our chance to measure up. To move up to the big leagues. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl are two of the most famous heroes in the world. Teaming up with them and their kids will make us more popular, and they could teach us stuff to help us fight real villains and save the world!"

Go Go showed a blank expression as she said, "Don't get your hopes up Fred. They're bigshots and are only here on vacation."

Wasabi agreed as he said, "Yeah, sorry Fred, but teaming up with heroes like them was a once in a lifetime chance."

Fred pouted as he said, "Thanks for ruining the moment!"

Hiro quickly shushed everyone as he said, "Everyone shhh! Here comes Aunt Cass!"

Cass came and began picking up their plates while she said, "So, you all enjoy your breakfast?"

Fred pointed his finger as he happily said, "Oh yeah! Eggs were great!"

Hiro smiled at her as he pointed his thumb at the door while he said, "Thanks Aunt Cass, but we'd better get going."

She turned and began leaving while she said, "Okay. Have fun my little college boy."

Hiro stood up and picked up his backpack as he and the others began toward the door when Hiro stopped and said, "Wait. You guys go on without me. I forgot Baymax."

The others agreed and left while Hiro hurried upstairs to get Baymax in his luggage case. He came back down with Baymax's case and walked out the door as he started on his way toward school.

Later at the Fairmountain Hotel

The Parrs were gathered on the sidewalk in front of their hotel; they had just finished breakfast and were discussing what they should do today.

Bob smiled as he looked at Helen and the kids and said, "Alright, what should we do today?"

Dash smiled excitedly as he said, "Ooh, let's go to the arcade again!"

Violet looked at him with an annoyed expression as she said, "No! We did that yesterday!"

She turned to her parents and smiled as she said, "Let's go on another tour of the art museum."

Dash angrily replied, "No way! We did that yesterday and that was boring!"

The two siblings began to argue, but Helen interrupted as she firmly said, "Enough! This is a family vacation. We're going to do something we can all enjoy."

She turned to Bob as he said, "Maybe we should drive around town and see what else there is to do."

He and Helen began talking for a few minutes and Violet and Dash soon became bored as Violet turned around and began to walk away in thought. She was bored as she looked around and turned back to look at her family, not paying attention to where she was going. She turned around when suddenly she bumped into someone who was walking in the opposite direction. She stumbled backwards but remained on her feet as she looked to see the person she bumped into, it was Hiro. He held Baymax's case in his left hand as moved his right hand out toward her.

He looked at her apologetically and said, "Sorry. I didn't…"

He stopped as he recognized her as he pointed his right finger and said, "Hey, I know you."

Violet showed confusion as she said, "You do?"

Hiro answered, "Yeah. You're that girl who was in my room last night."

She thought back and then recognized him as she said, "Oh yeah. I remember now."

He wagged his finger a bit as he said, "Violet right?"

She showed a friendly smile as she said, "Yeah. Violet Parr."

The rest of the Parrs soon gathered behind her and she said, "And this is my family. This is my mom, my dad, and my two brothers Dash and Jack-Jack."

He politely waved his hands as he said, "Hi."

She looked at them and turned back to him while she said, "This is… Actually I never got your name."

Hiro then answered, "Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Dash was somewhat perplexed as he said, "Your name is 'Hiro'?"

Hiro moved his right hand as he replied, "My full name is Hiroshi but everyone calls me Hiro."

Violet turned back to her parents as she said, "Hiro helped us find Jack-Jack last night at that cafe."

Helen smiled as she said, "Oh I remember now. Thank you for that."

Hiro smiled as he replied, "You're welcome. You're not from around here are you?"

Bob complied as he said, "No, we're on vacation for the week, so we're here to see the sights."

Hiro walked past them as he smiled politely and said, "Well enjoy your visit. I gotta get to school."

He stopped as Helen curiously asked, "Where do you go to school?"

He turned to them and answered, "SFIT."

They were all a bit confused as Violet inquired, "SFIT?"

Hiro then clarified things as he said, "The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

Bob and Helen were both shocked; the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was a very popular and prestigious school so they definitely heard of it.

Bob was very shocked as he said, "That's a college!"

Hiro showed a blank expression as he said, "Yeah."

Bob was amazed as he said, "But you're a kid!"

Hiro spoke defensively as he said, "I'm 14, I graduated high school when I was 13."

Violet was impressed as she said, "Wow! I'm 14 and I'm still in eighth grade."

Hiro turned his body as he said, "Well anyway, nice talking to you, but I gotta go."

Helen stopped him as she said, "Wait, do you think you could give us a tour?"

Hiro was somewhat confused as he said, "Huh?"

Helen then said, "Well we want to see the sights so do you think later you could give us a tour of your school."

Hiro hesitated as he said, "I don't know. I mean…"

Violet went up to him and politely said, "Please."

Hiro reluctantly agreed as he said, "Alright. Meet me on campus around 3:00 and I'll give you a tour. Do you know where it is?"

Bob smiled as he replied, "Yeah, we'll be there. Thanks, we appreciate it."

He turned around and walked away as he let out a sigh of exasperation and said, "Tourists."

Later at noon the Parrs were at the beach, where it was bright, sunny, and full of people who were happily enjoying their day. Dash was wearing swim trunks and goggles as he had fun swimming in shallow water and looking at fish. Violet wore a one piece swimsuit and was playing volleyball with some other kids her age. Bob and Helen were wearing their swimsuits as they sat in chairs beneath a beach umbrella, Bob also wore a t-shirt. Jack-Jack sat in front of them wearing a bathing suit and water wings as he happily played in the sand.

Helen showed a relaxed smile as she said, "This was a great idea honey."

He said nothing and she noticed he seemed distracted as he stared off into space with a troubled expression.

She nudged his shoulder as she said, "Honey, are you okay?"

He looked at her and was still troubled as he said, "Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just… I can't stop thinking about last night."

Helen understood as she said, "You mean the robot?"

Bob nodded and said, "Yeah, it was definitely an Omnidroid. Just like the ones Syndrome built. But he's dead. You don't think he somehow could have survived do you?"

Helen disagreed as she said, "If he did survive he would have attacked us again months ago."

Bob was worried as he said, "But if he didn't build that thing, than where did it come from? Who built and sent it here?"

Helen had no answer as she changed the subject and said, "I don't know. But I do know that we're on vacation. We're here to get away from stuff like this. We should be enjoying our time with the kids, not worrying about who built some dangerous robot."

Bob smiled as he said, "You're right. I'm sorry. Right now it's just you, me, and…"

They both turned to see Jack-Jack was missing and they became worried as they looked around as Helen said, "Jack-Jack?"

They both stood up and looked for him as Bob said, "Jack-Jack?"

They both soon spotted him floating in the water, happily splashing around as Violet and Dash happily swam around him. Jack-Jack then splashed some water in Violet's face and Dash laughed, prompting her to splash some water in his face. Jack-Jack laughed happily as they both began to playfully splash water at each other with him in the middle. He kept laughing when he suddenly used his powers to turn his body into water. Violet and Dash screamed in shock and looked around to make sure no one around them was noticing the baby made of water. Bob and Helen saw the whole thing and began to panic as they looked around before hurrying toward the water.

Jack-Jack giggled and made bubbly sounds (literally) as Violet nervously said, "Okay Jack-Jack that's cute but it's time to change back now."

She moved her hand out and touched his nose, which prompted him to "melt" and fall in with the rest of the water while his water wings just floated on the surface.

Dash held the sides of his head as he exclaimed, "Oh my god!"

Helen and Bob joined them and they all quickly began searching for Jack-Jack as they waved their hands through the water and called his name. After a minute of searching he suddenly reformed and changed back to his normal form as he sat on the sand under the water. They all saw him and Helen stretched her arms down into the water, grabbed him, and pulled him back up.

She held him close and he giggled while she said, "Alright, no more swimming for you mister."

She and Bob turned around and walked back to the shore while Violet and Dash sighed in relief, then went back to splashing each other.

Meanwhile at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were alone in the robotics lab as they tried out Hiro's new invention. Go Go and Honey Lemon were both playing ping pong against a robot arm that he built and Baymax was standing next to the table, showing a scoreboard on his chest.

As they played Honey Lemon complimented Hiro and said, "Wow, the ping pong bot works great Hiro."

Go Go smiled as she competitively said, "Yeah, too bad it's gonna lose!"

Hiro held a tablet and smiled competitively as he said, "We'll see about that."

They kept playing but the robot arm was doing very well against the combined efforts of Go Go and Honey Lemon. Wasabi smiled as he walked over to his tool cabinet where his tools were in all the spaces he outlined for them, organized ever so neatly.

He then noticed one of his tools was missing and he yelled, "Go Go!"

Go Go showed an annoyed expression as she and Honey Lemon kept hitting the ball as it came at them and she said, "What?"

Wasabi looked toward her as he angrily asked, "Where's my socket wrench?"

Go Go, not paying full attention to him as she kept playing ping pong, asked, "Huh?"

Wasabi became angrier as he banged his cabinet and exclaimed, "Where is my socket wrench?"

When he banged his cabinet all of his tools shook and either moved out of place or fell to the ground, prompting him to scream as he hastily began to move them all back in place.

As he hastily reorganized his tools Go Go replied, "I borrowed it."

He continued moving his tools as he frantically exclaimed, "Without asking?!"

Go Go kept playing ping pong as she said, "You were busy and I needed it for my project."

Wasabi hastily began picking his tools off the ground and putting them on the cabinet while he exclaimed, "You can't do that! Society has rules! Rules maintain order! Without rules there is chaos! You're causing chaos!"

Go Go remained focused on her game as she complained, "EVERYTHING causes chaos with you!"

Wasabi finished reorganizing his tools and then ran next to the ping pong table and exclaimed, "You give my socket wrench woman! You are messing with my system!"

Go Go became more annoyed as she kept playing and said, "Your system is messing with our game! I'll give it back when we're finished. Now shut up, I'm in the zone!"

Wasabi groaned in annoyance as he stood in place and watched Honey Lemon and Go Go play ping pong against Hiro's robot.

Suddenly Fred interrupted them as he hurried in and excitedly said, "Guys! This so cool! You are not gonna believe this!"

They turned their attention to him, causing Go Go and Honey Lemon to lose the game and Go Go angrily said, "Fred! You just made us lose our game!"

Wasabi promptly walked next to her and said, "So can I have my socket wrench back now?"

She let out a weary sigh and Fred apologized but became happy again as he said, "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys that I told my dad about last night and he says that he's so proud of me!"

Honey Lemon smiled as she said, "That's great Fred."

Fred smiled proudly as he said, "And he was happy to hear the Incredibles are in town. He thinks we have what it takes to be in the big leagues like them, and they could teach us some stuff about being heroes."

Go Go showed a serious expression as she said, "Fred, give it a rest. Teaming up with them to fight that robot was the only time we'd ever see them."

Fred pouted as he said, "Aww come on!"

Hiro turned off his robot arm and stared into space with a tense expression.

Honey Lemon noticed the expression on his face and curiously asked, "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro turned to others as he said, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just… I can't stop thinking about that robot. Where did it come from? Mr. Incredible mentioned that that Syndrome guy built robots like it, but he said he's dead."

Wasabi agreed as he suspiciously asked, "Yeah, if he didn't build it than who did?"

Fred smiled excitedly as he blurted out, "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe it's like when Doctor Danger tried to get revenge on Captain Justice for killing his twin brother!"

They all brushed off his theory and Honey Lemon smiled as she said, "Well, what's important is we stopped it before it could hurt anyone."

Fred smiled confidently as he said, "Yeah that giant robot had no chance against the Incredibles and Big Hero 6."

Suddenly they all heard someone say, "What about Big Hero 6?"

They showed nervous expressions as they turned to see John, who was standing in the doorway.

He started walking toward them and showed a friendly expression as he said, "I heard you mention Big Hero 6, are you talking about that fight they had against that robot last night?"

Baymax answered, "Yes. We are."

He then became excited as he said, "Great! Because I love superheroes! And Big Hero 6's fight with that robot is all over the news!"

They all smiled and Fred went up to him and said, "Yeah! It was so cool! And can you believe they got to team up with the Incredibles! How cool are they?!"

John was less impressed as he said, "They're okay."

Fred was shocked as he exclaimed, '"Okay'?! Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl are legends, and you think they're just 'okay'?!"

John moved his hands as he spoke honestly and said, "Well the kids are pretty cool, and Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl were bigshots but they're old news. I'm a bigger fan of the newer supers; I think they are the future."

He turned to the others and pointed his finger as he happily said, "Like Big Hero 6, they are awesome! You know, I think they have what it takes to join the big leagues."

Fred stood behind John as he smiled at the others, happy that someone else agreed with him and thought they had what it takes.

John moved his arms as he happily proclaimed, "And they don't have any powers. They're geniuses; they just use their big brains. I love that! You don't need powers, you can still be super without them."

Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Hiro all showed flattered smiles; it was nice that they had a fan who thought so highly of them.

John pointed his finger out and excitedly said, "Especially Captain Hiro! I mean did you see on the news how he got that robot to stab itself by crawling on it? Oh man! I can't stop fanboying over it!"

Hiro showed a proud expression as he turned his eyes away and softly said, "Yeah, that was pretty cool."

Baymax looked at John and said, "Your heartrate has increased greatly, this indicates you are excited."

John calmed down and put his hand on Baymax as he said, "Yes I am. You know Hiro, I gotta admit your brother really outdid himself on Baymax."

Hiro smiled as he looked at Baymax and said, "Yeah, he is pretty cool."

John turned from Baymax to Hiro while saying, "I wish I had a robot like Baymax. Anyway, I'm working on another new project at home. You want to come over to my place later and see it?"

Hiro shook his head as he said, "Sorry I can't. I met this family of tourists and I agreed to give them a tour of SFIT after school."

John was disappointed as he said, "Awww! That's a shame. Oh well, maybe some other time."

He turned and left the lab, after he left Hiro looked at the others and said, "I should get back to work."

He then walked into the hallway and proceeded to his lab while Baymax followed him.

Wasabi turned to Go Go and said, "Uh… my socket wrench?"

Go Go groaned in annoyance as she turned and walked off with Wasabi following her.

Later at 3:00PM

The Parrs were driving in their car as they pulled up in front of the campus of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. They parked and got out of the car as they looked around with curiosity; Helen held Jack-Jack as they began walking along the path. They stopped when they saw Hiro walking toward them with a friendly smile on his face.

He stopped and put his arms out as he said, "Hi. Uh… welcome to SFIT. I'll show you around."

Hiro turned and lead the way as the Parrs followed him as they looked around while Bob said, "This is one hard school to get into."

Helen glanced around with an impressed expression before looking at Hiro while she said, "Yeah, you must be really smart to get in here, especially for someone your age."

Hiro smiled smugly as he said, "Yeah pretty much."

Dash looked around with a bored expression as he said, "How long are we gonna be at this nerd school?"

Helen glared at him as she said, "Dash!"

Hiro chuckled as he looked at them out of the corner of his eye and said, "No it's cool. I thought the same thing before I came here, but my brother showed me this place and got me interested. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

The Parrs smiled at the sweet sentiment as they followed him and passed a few other students. Hiro showed them around campus as they passed the first two buildings.

He moved his hands to refer to each building while he said, "Well here's our dining hall and over there is our Bio-Tech Centre."

They continued on and then stopped as he referred to the next building and proudly said, "And here is our newest building, Tadashi Hamada Hall. It was dedicated by Krei Tech last week."

He smiled fondly as he stared at it for a moment as he thought about Tadashi and how much this meant to him.

He continued and led the Parrs to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab and turned to them as he said, "And here is our robotics lab, where we work on all our projects and build the future."

The Parrs stared at the building in intrigue and Hiro smiled as he said, "Wanna come inside and see some of our projects?"

Violet smiled as she nodded and said, "Yeah."

Bob agreed as he said, "Yeah that sounds nice."

Hiro smiled as he said, "Alright, follow…"

He stopped and said, "Wait…"

He sniffed the air for a minute and then covered his nose with a disgusted expression as he said, "Oh man! What is that smell?!"

Helen sniffed for a moment and then looked at Jack-Jack, who giggled happily as she showed an annoyed expression and explained, "It's Jack-Jack. He needs a diaper change."

Hiro, Violet, and Dash all covered their noses as they made sounds of disgust at the horrible smell.

Helen looked at Violet and Dash as she said, "You kids go inside with Hiro, we'll stay out here and find a place to change his diaper. We'll catch up with you afterwards."

Violet waved her hand in front of her face as she said, "No argument here."

Violet and Dash followed Hiro up the stairs and stopped and turned back to their parents when Helen ordered, "Now both of you listen to Hiro. Don't touch anything! Keep your hands away from anything that might be dangerous."

They both showed annoyed expressions as Violet complained, "We know mom."

They entered the lab and began walking down the hall while Violet, annoyed by her parents, turned to Hiro and asked, "Are your parents ever like that with you?"

Hiro stopped and turned to her and Dash as he said, "Uh, my parents died when I was three. I live with my aunt."

Violet and Dash both stared at him with awkward expressions as Dash moved his lips sideways and softly said, "Awkward."

Violet then apologized, "Um, sorry."

Hiro smiled as he said, "It's okay. Come on, I'll show you around."

He led them into the lab and Dash was bored as he said, "How much longer is this gonna…"

He suddenly stopped and he and Violet were startled as Go Go suddenly moved past them. They watched as she moved around without moving her legs, and they noticed that she was wearing metal boots that allowed her to hover above the ground. They both turned and looked around the lab and were awestruck as they saw all the other inventions that students were working on.

Go Go was next to Wasabi when she hovered in front Dash and Violet and said, "Who are you?"

Wasabi and Honey Lemon looked at them as Violet and Dash were slightly nervous and Violet said, "Um we're…"

Hiro walked next to them and said, "Hey guys. These are two of that family that I'm showing around SFIT."

Violet waved her hand at Go Go as she introduced herself and her brother and said, "I'm Violet and this is my brother Dash."

Go Go showed a blank expression and Violet and Dash looked down at her boots and Violet asked, "Those boots help you fly?"

Go Go leaned her body to make herself hover backwards, sideways, and then back toward them while she said, "Magnetic levitation. Lets you move in any direction without having to move your legs."

She deactivated them and she fell back to the ground, prompting Dash to exclaim, "Cool!"

Violet was also impressed as she said, "Wow."

Dash got excited as he zipped past Go Go and went toward Wasabi, only to be stopped as Wasabi held his hand out and said, "Whoa! Stop! Behind the line!"

Dash looked down and saw a line on the ground and did as Wasabi told as Violet came next to him.

She pointed at his machine and asked, "What's that?"

Wasabi smiled as he said, "I'll show you."

He placed an apple on a small platform between two large machines that were connected by a small metal ring above the apple. Wasabi flipped a switch, which laser induced plasma to fill the metal ring as it was lowered downward and passed over the apple, causing the plasma to cut the apple into twelve neatly sliced pieces.

The ring went back up and the pieces of the apple fell to the ground, prompting Dash to exclaim, "Wow!"

Violet was impressed as she said, "That was pretty cool."

Honey Lemon suddenly came up behind them with a friendly smile and she said, "Hi, welcome to San Fransokyo. Come here, I'll show you something amazing!"

She then excitedly brought them over to her chemistry table and excitedly said, "You'll love this!"

She then quickly mixed together some different chemicals in three different vials and then added one drop of the chemical from the final vial to a beaker full of purple liquid. The second the drop hit the purple liquid a huge glob of purple foam erupted from the beaker and covered the middle of the table.

Violet and Dash were both amazed as they exclaimed, "Wow!"

Violet smiled as she pointed at the glob and said, "That's really cool."

Honey Lemon smiled happily as she said, "I know, isn't it?!"

Dash became very excited as he zipped back and forth between Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Wasabi's stations as he made excited sounds.

Hiro stood next to Violet as he watched Dash move and said, "Wow. Your brother's really fast."

Violet was slightly nervous as she said, "Yes. Yes he is."

Fortunately Dash was not moving fast enough for anyone to suspect that he had superpowers.

He stopped in the middle of the floor as he happily exclaimed, "I like this nerd school!"

Fred suddenly leaned next to him in his mascot costume and said, "Yeah!"

Dash looked at him and jumped back as he screamed in shock, but Fred pulled the mouth of costume up to show him his face while he said, "No, no, don't be afraid, this isn't how I look, this is just an awesome costume."

Violet came next to Dash and they both stared at Fred as he introduced himself and said, "Hi, I'm Fred. I am the school mascot, even though I'm actually not a student here, but I love science."

Violet squinted her eyes in thought, something about Fred seemed familiar to her but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Fred moved his arms in excitement as he said, "Science is so cool! It gives us amazing machines like giant robots and teleportation portals. And it turns people into superheroes like Big Hero 6 and the Incredibles."

Dash laughed happily and Violet showed a small smile, slightly amused by this person's eccentric personality.

Hiro then tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, you wanna see my lab?"

Violet smiled politely as she said, "Sure."

They both turned around and began leaving, Dash stayed behind while Fred began to talk with Honey Lemon and Wasabi about comic books. Go Go looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Hiro and Violet leaving the room together.

Go Go smiled slyly as she softly said, "Way to go genius."

Hiro led Violet to his lab, formerly his brother's lab, and put his hands out as he said, "Well, here's my lab."

Baymax was standing with his back against the wall, not paying attention to either of them as he recharged his battery.

Violet glanced around and looked at him as she curiously said, "This is nice. This school is really cool. So how'd you get in anyway?"

Hiro turned to her as he said, "I'll show you."

He walked to his desk and picked up a bucket next to it and he emptied the bucket as he poured a small amount of Microbots onto his desk. Violet stared at the pile of black metal objects with confusion and skepticism as Hiro pulled out a new neural transmitter. Immediately after he put it on the Microbots joined together to form a small black cube, prompting Violet to gasp in shock.

Hiro smiled as he said, "Microbots. Small robots I designed to work together to accomplish any task. They're drawn to each other and they're controlled by this neural transmitter."

He took the neural transmitter off and put it back on and Violet watched in awe as the Microbots fell apart, then joined back together to form a cube again.

Then they formed the shape of a hand, then began moving around the desk looking like a moving pile of metal while Hiro said, "They do whatever I want them to do. I control them with using only my thoughts. The only limit is your imagination."

He then made them climb back into the bucket and he took off his neural transmitter and put it on top of the bucket.

Violet was amazed as she said, "Whoa! That's really cool!"

Hiro smiled back at her and said, "Yeah, I used to have more of them but I… lost them. Long story."

He turned around to put away the Microbots and neural transmitter while Violet said, "Wow. You're the smartest boy I ever met."

Hiro smiled as a faint blush appeared on his face and he said, "Thanks."

Baymax suddenly walked to them and looked at Hiro as he said, "The blood flow to your cheeks has increased. This indicates you feel…"

Hiro became embarrassed as he cut him off and turned him around to face Violet and said, "Hey I bet you remember Baymax."

Violet smiled as she said, "Yeah, the robot from last night. Hi, I'm Violet."

Baymax looked down at her and said, "Hello Violet."

Violet looked at Hiro as she moved her hand to refer to Baymax while she said, "So you built him too?"

Hiro looked at Baymax as he replied, "Well actually my brother Tadashi built him, but he's good to have around so I keep him active."

Violet curiously poked Baymax's vinyl material and turned back to Hiro, who stated, "Yeah, he's vinyl but has a carbon fiber skeleton. My brother wanted to give him a nonthreatening, huggable design."

She looked back at Baymax and smiled as she said, "He's kinda cute."

Hiro then opened Baymax's access port and pointed to his primary chip as he said, "Yeah my brother built him because he wanted to help a lot of people. He programmed him with over 10,000 medical procedures. This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax."

Violet was impressed as she curiously pointed at the red chip next to it and said, "Cool. What's this chip do?"

Hiro hastily pushed the chips back into their access port as he lied, "Uh nothing. That's just a diagnostics chip."

Baymax displayed an image of Violet on his chest as he said, "I am programmed to assess everyone's healthcare needs."

Violet was very impressed as she looked at Hiro and said, "Wow, he's really cool."

Suddenly Dash zoomed into the lab and stood in the doorway as he happily exclaimed, "This school is awesome!"

He stopped when he saw Baymax, prompting Violet to look at Baymax as she referred to Dash and said, "Baymax, this is my brother Dash. You kinda met him last night."

Baymax walked to Dash and said, "Yes. Hello Dash."

Baymax scanned Dash and then said, "Your papercut has completely healed since last night."

Dash looked up at him with an awkward expression as he said, "Uh… yeah. Hey Vi, mom and dad want us."

He walked out the door and Violet and Hiro followed him into the hallway where Helen, Bob, and Jack-Jack were waiting.

Violet and Dash went to them and Helen said, "Kids we've been looking for you."

Violet smiled as she pointed her thumb at Hiro and said, "Hiro was showing us around the lab. It's really cool."

Dash smiled as he put his arms out and happily exclaimed, "Yeah! This nerd school is awesome!"

Violet smiled as he explained, "We've seen so many cool machines they're building here."

Helen smiled as she said, "I'm glad you're enjoying your visit, but it's time to go now."

Violet and Dash were both disappointed as Dash pouted and said, "Awww!"

Hiro walked past them and toward the lab as he said, "Well before you go I think you two should meet my friends and see their projects."

Bob smiled at Helen as he said, "I think we can stay a little longer."

Helen smiled at him, knowing he wanted to stay, and she said, "Alright."

They followed Hiro into the lab and they looked around and saw students working on their projects. They saw Go Go hovering around with her magnetic levitation boots before taking them off, then they saw Wasabi using his machine to cut another apple, then they saw Fred watching Honey Lemon create a chemical reaction that caused a puff of pink smoke to erupt from a beaker.

Hiro stretched his arms out to refer to them all as he said, "These are my friends."

The four of them looked at the Parrs as Helen politely said, "Hi, nice to meet you all. My name is Helen Parr, this is my husband Bob, this is our youngest son Jack-Jack, and I assume you've already met our other children."

Honey Lemon smiled adoringly as she went up to them and caressed Jack-Jack's cheek as she said, "Aww! He's so adorbs!"

Jack-Jack giggled happily as Helen said, "Thank you."

Jack-Jack turned his head sideways and looked at Go Go, who was standing next to Helen as she stared down at him with a blank expression. He smiled at her and made little baby noises, but Go Go was completely unphased as she blew a bubble of her gum, only for it to pop and she began chewing it again. Jack-Jack smiled as he mimicked her and blew a bubble of his saliva and giggled happily after it popped. Go Go showed a small smile of amusement and then she rubbed his head gently, prompting him to make happy baby sounds.

They turned to Wasabi as he curiously asked, "Hey, where are you guys from anyway?"

Bob put his palm up as he answered, "Oh we're from Metroville. We're here on a weeklong vacation."

Wasabi was surprised as he smiled and said, "Metroville? My uncle lives in Metroville."

Bob smiled as he said, "Well how about that. Small world."

Helen smiled as she glanced around then looked back at Hiro as she said, "Well Hiro this certainly is a nice school you go to."

Hiro smiled as he said, "Thanks."

He suddenly got an idea as he said, "Wait, wait! I'll be right back!"

He hurried out, leaving the Parrs confused, but soon he returned and looked at Helen and Bob as he said, "I'd like you to meet Baymax."

Baymax walked in and waved his hand in a circular motion as he said, "Hello."

Bob recognized him and said, "Hey, that's the robot we saw in the café last night."

Hiro moved his right hand to refer to Baymax, then pointed his left finger at Jack-Jack while he said, "Yeah, he helped find your baby."

He held his fist out and Baymax did a fist bump as Hiro moved his hand back and made a "boom" sound.

Baymax wagged his hand as he said, "Bah-a-la-la-la."

Dash laughed and Jack-Jack smiled as he stared at Baymax and made happy little baby sounds as he reached his arms out, gripped his hands.

Helen showed gratitude as she said, "Well Baymax thank you for helping us find him."

Baymax looked at her and said, "You are welcome. Your baby is in perfect health."

Helen smiled as she said, "Thank you. His name is Jack-Jack."

Baymax looked down at Jack-Jack and said, "Hello Jack-Jack. I am Baymax."

Jack-Jack smiled happily as he said, "Ba ba."

Everyone watched as Jack-Jack continued to reach out for Baymax and Violet said, "Um mom, I think Jack-Jack wants to hug Baymax."

Helen hesitated as she looked at Baymax and Jack-Jack and then held him out as she said, "Okay but please be careful."

Baymax held his arms up and reached for Jack-Jack as he said, "My caregiving matrix is equipped to handle infants."

She handed Jack-Jack to Baymax and he held him close and Jack-Jack hugged him and smiled with his eyes closed and Baymax hugged him back.

Honey Lemon smiled adoringly as she took a picture with her phone and said, "Awwwww!"

Fred stood next to her as he smiled and said, "Yeah, it's like hugging a giant stuffed marshmallow."

Even Go Go couldn't help but smile at the cute sight; they stopped hugging and Jack-Jack happily giggled and shook in Baymax's hands.

Baymax looked at him and said, "His laughter and movements indicate he is happy."

Helen took Jack-Jack back as she fondly said, "Yeah, he's just a little bundle of joy."

Baymax looked at her as he said, "Activities and stimuli can positively influence babies' behavior."

He raised his right finger as he said, "I suggest playing Mozart."

Bob, Helen, Violet, and Dash all immediately showed frightened expressions as they exclaimed, " **NO!** "

Everyone stared at them with confused expressions and Bob smiled nervously as he said, "Uh sorry but it's not a good idea to have Jack-Jack listen to Mozart. He loves it but it makes him harder to manage."

Baymax looked at him and said, "Babies are unpredictable and can be anything."

Bob showed a tired expression as he said, "No kidding."

Suddenly they all looked around as they heard the sound of a siren nearby and Hiro said, "Wait what's that?"

Baymax answered, "It is the sound of a police siren."

Fred suddenly pulled out his phone, which showed a news report saying, "This just in, a dangerous high speed chase is making its way down Hibachi Avenue. Suspects are armed and highly dangerous. Citizens are advised to stay clear of the pursuit and stay off the street."

Hibachi Avenue was very close; all the Parrs looked at each other and hastily began to leave as Bob shouted, "Well it was nice meeting all of you, but we gotta go now. Thanks for the tour."

They walked out the door, leaving the others slightly confused, but they quickly brushed it off as Hiro looked at his friends and said, "Suit up."

The others nodded and they all split up to change into their suits in private; Hiro grabbed Baymax and dragged him into his lab as they began to change. Soon Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred left the building through different exits and took off in the direction of the conflict. In his lab Hiro had his suit on as he held his helmet in his hands and Baymax was already in his armor. Hiro stuck his head out the door to make sure no one else was around, then he and Baymax hurried to the back door. He stopped as he suddenly heard voices on the other side. Unlike most of the building the back door was not clear or made of glass, so he could not see what was on the other side. He opened the door a crack and to his surprise he saw the Incredibles standing on the other side. They were facing in the opposite direction and Hiro noticed that Incredigirl was holding her mask in her hand.

Mr. Incredible turned to his kids as he said, "Alright kids, meet us at Hibachi Avenue in ten minutes. We'll stop their car and make sure they don't hurt anyone, then you join and help us bring them in."

Incrediboy enthusiastically said, "Okay dad."

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl left, Elastigirl holding Incredibaby in her arm, and after they were gone Incrediboy zoomed off in a different direction. Hiro watched as Incredigirl turned around in his direction to put her mask on, and much to his shock he saw it was Violet. She turned her eyes up and was shocked to see Hiro sticking his head out from behind the back door with his mouth agape.

She smiled awkwardly as she said, "Oh, hi Hiro. I know what you're thinking, but this isn't what it looks like."

Hiro opened the door all the way and walked toward her as he held his helmet and Baymax followed him.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at both of them, and Baymax waved his hand in a circular motion as he said, "Hello Violet."

Hiro was shocked as he said, "You're Incredigirl?"

Violet was just as shocked as she said, "You're Captain Hero?"

Baymax pointed his finger up and said, "Yes, and I am Baymax."

Hiro kept staring at Violet as he said, "Well, this is awkward."

Violet nodded in agreement as she said, "Oh yeah."

They heard the sound of the police siren and Hiro quickly put his helmet on and said, "Let's talk about this later. Right now we've got work to do."

Violet put her mask on and said, "Right, good idea."

Hiro climbed on Baymax's back and they took off, leaving Violet shocked and amazed as she watched them fly away before she took off to catch up with Dash.

 **Author's note: Well now Hiro and Violet know each other's secret identities as the plot thickens. In the next chapter the rest will also learn each other's secret identities. It might be a while before I post the next chapter because I also want to get some work done on my other stories. But I have the week off for Thanksgiving so I might be able to post it by this weekend, but no promises.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Secrets Revealed

6 Incredible Heroes

Secrets Revealed

An armored car was driving down Hibachi Avenue at high speed with a police car in hot pursuit. The armored car had ten people riding in it, two in the front and passenger seat and eight riding in the back with sacks of money that were supposed to be delivered to a bank. The police continued to pursue them as both vehicles drove toward an intersection where the light was red and cars were passing by. The driver of the armored car did not hesitate as he sped up and narrowly crossed the intersection. The passing cars came to a screeching stop to avoid crashing, and the police stopped at the light to avoid causing an accident. The armored car quickly got away and the driver smiled victoriously as it seemed they were in the clear. He turned back to the road and gasped in shock as he saw Mr. Incredible standing in the street with his fists on his hips.

The thief in the passenger seat became afraid as he said, "Oh god, they really are in town! Quick turn!"

The driver quickly turned to avoid Mr. Incredible but suddenly several green laser blasts were fired in front of them, causing the driver to panic and lose control. He soon crashed the armored car into a streetlight and came to an abrupt stop.

On a rooftop Elastigirl held her baby like a gun, then she held him in front of her face as she said, "Good job sweetie, mommy's so proud of you!"

He giggled happily and she jumped off the rooftop and stretched her legs down as she landed safely and joined her husband as they walked to the armored car. The doors opened and all the criminals came out and tried to run for it. Mr. Incredible quickly grabbed the driver and the second crook, slammed their heads together, and knocked them out. Elastigirl stretched her left leg out as she kicked the third robber from ten feet away. Incredibaby saw the fourth one making a run for it and he got angry as he changed into his monster form, jumped out of his mother's arms, and ran after the man on all fours. He jumped on the man and began crawling all over him as he started biting and scratching at him as the guy screamed in pain. He climbed on the man's shoulders and began smashing his fists on his head until the man was knocked out and fell unconscious. The baby monster began jumping on the man's back as he angrily yelled baby gibberish.

Elastigirl stretched her arms out and pulled her baby back as she said, "That's enough sweetie. You got him."

He changed back into his human form and they looked at the rest of the criminals running, suddenly Incrediboy zoomed past them and knocked the fifth one down and rapidly punched him in the face.

He kept punching him for a minute before the man fell unconscious, prompting the boy to exclaim, "Yeah!"

His parents came up to him and his mother firmly said, "Dash, where is your sister?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "I don't know."

Elastigirl became angry as she said, "What?"

Mr. Incredible pointed at the remaining criminals as he said, "We'll find her later, first we have to stop them."

Dash smiled as he was about to run and said, "Got it dad!"

Before he could take off a disk came flying through the air and hit the sixth man in the head, knocking him out. The disk kept moving as Go Go zoomed up next to Incrediboy as the disk returned to her right hand.

She smiled smugly as she said, "Too slow kid."

He was impressed as he looked at her and smiled as he chuckled; Elastigirl was surprised as she said, "Go Go?"

The other thieves kept running when suddenly, standing in a nearby alley, Honey Lemon threw a blew ball at the seventh criminal. The ball hit him and popped, covering his body in a glob of sticky blue foam that covered everything except his head and legs, prompting him to fall down. She stepped out of the alley and happily cheered and then waved at the Incredibles with a friendly smile.

Mr. Incredible looked at his wife and said, "Again?"

The eighth and ninth criminals were running next to each other as they tried to escape when suddenly Fredzilla jumped in front of them. They stopped as they stared at him and Wasabi ran next to Fredzilla and panted as he held his knees, exhausted from running so much.

He panted heavily as he said, "Man I wish had my car back."

He looked and saw the criminals standing in front of him and his teammate and quickly got his act together as he put his arms out and activated his plasma blades. Both the criminals screamed in fear as they turned around and ran in the opposite direction, only to get punched in the face by Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl.

Mr. Incredible showed a friendly smile as he looked at Wasabi and Fredzilla as he said, "Didn't expect to see you all again so soon."

Wasabi honestly replied, "Neither did we."

Fredzilla spoke confidently as he said, "Well, I'm not surprised."

Go Go and Honey Lemon joined them and Captain Hiro and Red Panda flew and landed in front of them as Captain Hero climbed off Red Panda's back.

He spoke apologetically as he said, "Sorry we're late guys. Did we miss anything?"

Go Go put her wrists on her hips as she said, "Not really, we got everything under control."

Fredzilla spoke happily as he referred to the Incredibles and said, "With our good friends the Incredibles."

Go Go rolled her eyes as her friend was getting carried away by the excitement of hanging with famous superheroes.

Captain Hero then pointed his finger as he said, "That reminds me, you're not gonna believe what I just found out. They…"

Mr. Incredible interrupted as he held his hand out and said, "Wait, there were ten people in that car. Only nine are here. One's missing!"

They all looked around urgently as they tried to find the remaining criminal, and Honey Lemon suddenly gasped in fear as she finally spotted him. The tenth robber was standing ten feet behind Captain Hero as he held a gun in his hands and aimed it at the young hero. Before he could shoot the gun was suddenly knocked out of his hand by an invisible force and he was hit in the face three times before he was knocked out. Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions when suddenly Incredigirl turned visible, having defeated the robber.

She walked toward them and her father asked, "Good job honey, but where were you?"

She spoke apologetically as she glanced at Captain Hero and said, "Sorry dad, I kinda got distracted."

Captain Hero smiled gratefully at her as he said, "Thanks Violet."

The rest of the Incredibles gasped in shock and fear and Go Go was surprised as she said, "Wait, Violet?"

Her family quickly went up to her and her mother desperately said, "Honey, please tell me he doesn't know!"

Incredigirl apologized but smiled reassuringly as she said, "Sorry mom, they saw me in my super suit with my mask off. But don't worry, I think we can trust Hiro and Baymax."

Mr. Incredible was surprised as he turned to the boy and the robot as he said, "Wait, Hiro? Baymax?"

Red Panda raised his finger as he replied, "Yes. I am Baymax, and he is Hiro."

The other members of Big Hero 6 became nervous until Incredibaby happily pointed at Red Panda and said, "Ba ba!"

He looked down at the baby and said, "Hello Jack-Jack."

Go Go then became curious as she said, "Hold up… Violet? Jack-Jack?"

Their leader looked at them as he said, "Guys it's okay. They already know, we might as well accept it."

He, Go Go, and Honey Lemon pushed buttons that retracted the visors of their helmets while Wasabi lifted his goggles and Fredzilla lifted the third eye of his costume, allowing the Incredibles to clearly see their faces. It then became clear to both teams that Big Hero 6 was the group of young people from SFIT and the Incredibles were the Parr family.

Go Go was surprised as she looked at Hiro and said, "So wait, you're telling me the Incredibles are that family of tourists you were showing around SFIT?"

Bob was also surprised as he moved his hands to refer to them and said, "And Big Hero 6 are those smart kids we just met at the college?"

Dash was amazed as he stared at them and said, "Cool!"

Fred became very excited as he exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Hiro looked at his friends as he said, "Yeah Baymax and I were out the back door of the robotics lab when I saw them, so I ended up accidently learning her secret identity and she learned mine."

Violet stood next to him as she smiled awkwardly and said, "Yeah, it was really…"

Hiro showed a similar smile as he said, "Awkward."

She nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah."

Baymax looked down at the two of them as he said, "Masks are misleading. They can hide your true self from others."

Violet was somewhat confused as she said, "That's why we wear them, so that people don't know who we really are."

Hiro looked at her as he pointed his thumb at Baymax and said, "Yeah Baymax doesn't really understand the point of secret identities."

Baymax tilted his head slightly as he complied, "I do not. I recognized all of you in your super suits last night, however I did not know your names."

They all looked at Baymax with shocked expressions as Violet said, "Wait… you already knew it was us?!"

Baymax simply answered, "Yes."

Bob was very shocked as he asked, "How?"

Baymax looked at all of the Incredibles as he said, "I scanned all of you when we were in Hiro's room last night. When we met again later I recognized your DNA, blood types, and retinas."

Everyone was very surprised by this revelation as both teams looked at each other and Hiro said, "Okay, this is huge!"

Helen looked at Bob as she said, "He's right this is a very big deal."

Hiro held his head as he frantically said, "Yeah, I mean what are we gonna do? We know their secret identities and they know ours! I don't know whether to be excited or worried! I mean it's cool that we know who they are but I'm not sure I like that they know who we are!"

Honey Lemon came up next to him and calmly said, "Calm down Hiro. I'm sure we can reason with them."

Hiro took a deep breath and calmly said, "You're right. Okay let's just talk this out and…"

He stopped as they suddenly heard the sound of police sirens and they looked to see cars heading toward them. Hiro and his friends immediately hid their faces back behind their visors, goggles, and Fred's eye.

Hiro spoke urgently as he said, "We gotta talk, but not here."

Helen nodded in agreement as she said, "We should meet somewhere private so we can discuss this."

Fred then hopped toward them while he said, "Ooh, ooh, I know! Come over at my house and we can talk all about hero stuff!"

He reached his left arm through the mouth of his costume and handed Bob a card as he said, "Here's my address."

Bob looked at the address written on the card and looked at him with uncertainty as Fred happily said, "Trust me, you will NOT be disappointed!"

He turned around as they all gathered around Baymax and he flew off and carried the five of them into the sky. The Incredibles watched them fly away and Bob glanced at the card before looking at his family, still uncertain about what to do. The police pulled up in front of them and Bob tucked the card away in his suit and they handed the thieves over to the police. After they left Bob pulled out the remote to their car and pushed a button, causing the Incredibile to pull up in front of them.

 **Author's note: Well now they all know each other's secret identities. Sorry this chapter was so short, I originally was going to put in what will happen in the next chapter, but then I decided that would be too long, so I cut it in two. I originally thought about putting Yama in this, but then I decided it might be better if I didn't. The next chapter will take place at Fred's mansion, where they will get to know each other and Big Hero 6 will finally see Jack-Jack use his powers.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Getting To Know Each Other

6 Incredible Heroes

Getting To Know Each Other

It was late in the afternoon and the Parrs were in their station wagon, driving through a neighborhood, on their way to meet Big Hero 6. After they handed the robbers over to the police they left and changed back into their normal clothes, except Jack-Jack who was still wearing his super suit without the mask. As they drove Helen looked around with a troubled and uncertain expression; she had mixed feelings about their situation.

Helen looked at Bob as she said, "I'm not sure about this honey."

Bob looked at glanced at her as he said, "What do you mean?"

Helen replied, "I'm just not sure we can trust these kids."

She turned to Violet and Dash as Violet said, "Why not? They're superheroes, like us, and they helped us twice already."

Dash agreed as he said, "Yeah. Lucius knows our secret identities."

Helen's gaze moved back and forth between them as she explained, "That's different. We've known Lucius for years, he's like family to us. We just met these young supers, we don't know much about them. Just because they're superheroes doesn't mean we can trust them."

She turned to Bob as he smiled and calmly said, "That's why we're going to talk them. We need to get to know them better, learn more about them, hear what they have to say. Maybe we can reason with them. And besides, we know their secret identities too. If worse comes to worse we can blackmail them into keeping quiet."

Helen smiled as she calmly said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Bob suddenly stopped the car and they all stared out the right side of the car as they saw Fred's mansion.

They stared at the huge mansion in shock and bewilderment as Helen said, "This can't be the place."

Bob held the card Fred gave him and checked the address as he said, "Yep, this is the place."

He parked the car in front of the mansion and they all got out and walked toward the front door. Dash and Violet walked beside their parents and Helen held Jack-Jack in her arms. They stopped at the door as Bob rang the bell and they waited for a moment.

Soon the door was opened by Heathcliff, who spoke with a monotone voice as he said, "Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, welcome. If you and your children will follow me, Master Frederick is expecting you."

Heathcliff turned and walked into the mansion and the Parrs followed him after a moment; as they walked they looked around in awe. Violet and Dash made sounds of awe as they continued walking and looked around in amazement. Heathcliff lead the Parrs to Fred's room and once they stepped in they looked at all his things with weirded out expressions. Standing on the other side of the room were Hiro and his friends in their normal clothes and Baymax was standing with them.

Fred smiled happily as he said, "They're here! This so cool!"

They walked up to them and Fred happily said, "Welcome to mi casa. That's Spanish for 'my room'."

Bob showed an awkward expression as he said, "Uh… no it isn't."

Go Go rolled her eyes as she let out a weary sigh at Fred's statement.

Hiro stood in front of Violet with a mildly awkward expression as he said, "Hey."

Her expression mirrored his as she said, "Hi."

Baymax walked up to Helen and Jack-Jack, and Jack-Jack happily stretched his arms out toward Baymax as he said, "Ba ba!"

Helen smiled as she shook her head and handed Jack-Jack to Baymax, and he held Jack-Jack in his hands as Jack-Jack made happy little baby sounds.

Fred was still excited as he said, "This is so cool! I knew this day would come! Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi said it wouldn't happen, but I knew it would!"

Go Go grabbed Fred's left shoulder and pulled him back as she strictly said, "Fred, get a grip!"

Fred calmed down as he said, "Sorry."

Bob was confused as he waved his left hand and said, "Wait, wait, wait, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi? Those are your real names?"

Wasabi raised his right finger as he said, "Uh actually my name's Marcus."

Honey Lemon put her hands on her chest as she said, "And mine's Heather."

Go Go showed a blank expression as she said, "And my name's Ethel."

Honey Lemon smiled as she explained, "Those were nicknames Fred gave us before we became superheroes. But no one else ever really called us by them and we usually only referred to each other by those names in private, so we made those our superhero names."

Bob nodded as he understood and said, "Oh."

Helen took a step forward as she said, "Okay, now can we please get to the reason why we're here?"

Hiro answered as he looked up at the two of them and said, "Right. We've got to talk about our secret identities. Look you guys seem like good superheroes but I'm not sure I feel good about you knowing who we are."

Bob calmly complied, "Well, as long as you kids agree to keep our identities secret we'll keep yours secret."

Hiro smiled as he said, "Great. Everyone wins."

Fred then interrupted as he said, "This is awesome! My dad is gonna love this! He's told me all about you guys!"

Bob and Helen were confused as Bob said, "Your dad?"

They heard the sound of the door opening behind them and a familiar voice said, "Been a long time Bob."

Bob and Helen turned around and to their shock they saw their old friend Stan Frederickson standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Bob smiled as he said, "Stan? Is that you?"

He walked toward them and said, "Yep, good to see you two again."

He and Bob high-fived each other and Helen fondly said, "Yeah, it's good to see you too."

Stan moved his hand to refer to the others as he said, "You already know my son and his friends."

They turned their heads and looked at Fred with shock and Bob pointed at him as he said, "He's your SON?!"

Stan smiled as he answered, "Yep, that's my boy."

Helen was amazed as she said, "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

Violet was confused as she said, "Mom, dad, you know this guy?"

Bob smiled as he moved his hands to refer to Stan as he said, "Kids, this is Boss Awesome."

She and Dash were shocked as she said, "Really?"

Helen nodded and Dash said, "Wow!"

Helen smiled at the others as she said, "And if you kids are friends of Stan's, then you're definitely friends of ours."

Hiro and his friends all smiled, feeling both honored and relieved that they knew they could trust the Incredibles.

Fred happily pounded his fists in the air as he exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Dash agreed as he cheered, "Yeah!"

Stan walked past Bob and Helen and stood in front of Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, who was sitting in Baymax's left arm.

He smiled as he said, "So these are your kids."

Bob smiled as he said, "Yep. That's Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack."

Violet and Dash waved at him and Jack-Jack made little baby sounds as he looked at Stan.

Stan showed a friendly smile as he pointed at Dash and said, "I already know about you two. Super speed."

Dash showed a smug expression as he said, "Uh huh."

He then used his super speed to run around all of them three times before coming back to the same position, prompting a smile from Go Go.

Stan smiled as he turned from Dash to Violet and said, "Not bad. And you, force fields and invisibility right?"

Violet smiled as she replied, "Yep."

She then turned invisible and Hiro was stunned as he said, "Whoa."

He stared at her as all that were visible were her clothes, which looked as though they were just standing there with no one in them.

He kept staring as she turned visible and looked at him prompting him to smile and say, "That's pretty cool."

She showed a smiled shyly as she said, "Thanks."

She turned her head away to hide the faint blush on her face and Stan pointed at Jack-Jack as he said, "Now what about this little guy? What can he do?"

Go Go looked at Bob and Helen as she curiously asked, "Yeah, you said he has powers but we still haven't seen him do anything. What _can_ he do?"

Bob showed an amused smile as he said, "Where do you want us to start? He has more powers than any of us!"

They were all surprised as Helen said, "We'll show you, but we'd better do this outside."

Later they were all behind Fred's house and Jack-Jack was now sitting on the ground in front of them. He made happy little baby sounds as he got on his back and started giggling as he moved his arms and legs around. They had been watching him for a while but he had not shown them any of his powers; the members of Big Hero 6 watched with bored and unconvinced expressions, except Honey Lemon who smiled at the adorable baby.

Wasabi looked at Bob as he said, "I don't know. He looks pretty normal to me."

Hiro agreed as he looked at Bob and said, "Yeah. You said he had more powers than the rest of you?"

Bob nodded as he said, "Yeah, he's a special case. He has multiple powers, but since he's a baby he uses them almost all the time, so we have to keep an eye on him."

As they continued talking a butterfly flew over Jack-Jack's head and he watched it and smiled as he got up and began to follow it. Honey Lemon walked after him as she bent over and reached her hands toward him.

While this happened Bob continued, "But he's amazing, most supers don't have nearly as many powers as him."

Hiro remained skeptical as he said, "Well no offense but so far I'm not seeing anything 'super' about him."

Honey Lemon picked up Jack-Jack and walked back to the others while Bob said, "Trust me, it's true. I learned the hard way."

They all looked at Honey Lemon as she held Jack-Jack to her face and adoringly said, "Well, super or not he is still the cutest little guy ever. Aren't you?"

Jack-Jack giggled at her and she smiled happily, then suddenly they both disappeared right before everyone else's eyes.

Hiro and his friends were all shocked as Wasabi exclaimed, "What the…?!"

They all looked around as they heard Jack-Jack making baby noises and they heard Honey Lemon's voice say, "Wow!"

They looked around as Hiro curiously asked, "Honey Lemon? Can you hear us? Where are you?"

They heard more baby sounds while Honey Lemon said, "I'm not sure, but this is really strange."

Baymax scanned for them and said, "I am unable to locate Honey Lemon and Jack-Jack."

They looked around as they heard Jack-Jack giggling and Helen calmly said, "It's alright Honey Lemon. Don't worry, you're in another dimension. You'll be fine. Just hold onto Jack-Jack."

They heard Honey Lemon's voice say, "Okay."

Helen smiled as she said, "Alright sweetie, come out. Come to mommy."

Honey Lemon and Jack-Jack suddenly reappeared in front of her, and Jack-Jack was still in Honey Lemon's hands as he looked at Helen and made happy baby sounds. Honey Lemon turned him around and stared at him with a stunned expression and Hiro, Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi gathered around her and stared at Jack-Jack with similar expressions.

Wasabi's mouth was agape as he held his head and stuttered, "He-He…"

Helen smiled as she calmly explained, "That was one of his powers. He can teleport by passing through another dimension and coming out in a different location, or he can stay in there as long as he wants. He can also bring other people with him into the other dimension. We've all been in there with him."

They were all still stunned as Wasabi pointed at Jack-Jack and said, "That is…"

Fred interrupted as he happily exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Jack-Jack looked at all of them and giggled happily, prompting Honey Lemon to smile as she exclaimed, "You are amazing!"

Jack-Jack happily laughed and then his nose changed to where it resembled hers, his eyes changed to the same shape as hers, and he sprouted long blond hair that looked like hers.

They were all stunned as Honey Lemon looked at Bob and Helen and said, "Shapeshifting?"

Bob smiled as he held out his right hand and explained, "Yeah, he can change his face to look like other people. So far that's all he can do, but he'll probably be able to transform completely when he's older."

Helen smiled as she said, "He usually does it as a sign of affection. It means he likes you."

Honey Lemon looked back at Jack-Jack as he still resembled her and she affectionately said, "Aaawwwwww!"

His face changed back to normal and he smiled happily as Honey Lemon reached her right hand for his face and was about to pinch his cheek. Just before she pinched he gained a visible sheen as he turned into rubber. She pinched his left cheek and became stunned as she pulled on it, causing his face to stretch into a strange deformed shape. Wasabi made sounds of shock and fear as he stared at the rubber baby.

Hiro looked at Bob and Helen as he said, "Rubber?"

They both smiled and nodded and Hiro looked back at Jack-Jack with a fascinated expression as he said, "Whoa."

Honey Lemon let go of Jack-Jack's cheek and his face shot back into regular shape like a rubber band and he giggled happily.

Wasabi was very freaked out as he pointed at Jack-Jack and said, "That is freaky!"

Jack-Jack smiled as he made more happy baby sounds before he sneezed, which launched him into the air as a trail of smoke came out of his nose. He flew twenty feet in the air as he curved forward as Hiro and his friends watched in awe. He then began falling down and Hiro frantically ran forward and jumped under him with his hands out, but Jack-Jack was now floating upside down directly in front of him.

Hiro stared at him with his mouth agape and then became happy while he said, "Oh my god! That… is SICK!"

Jack-Jack giggled before he suddenly fell on his head and began crying; Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred all gathered around to help.

Hiro held his hands out as he tried to calm him down as he said, "Shh! Shh! It's okay. It's okay. It's…"

He stopped and stood up as he and everyone else backed away as Jack-Jack grew to an enormous size and became chubbier as he sat in front of them. He towered over them as he kept crying and Baymax walked up to him and patted his chest as he said, "There. There."

Jack-Jack stopped crying as he looked down at Baymax and smiled as he picked him up and held him as if he were a toy. He briefly hugged Baymax like a little teddy bear, squeezing him tightly, and then shook him in his hands like a doll. He giggled happily as he kept doing this while Hiro and his friends watched with stunned and shocked expressions.

Hiro wanted to stop him as he raised his finger and said, "Uh…"

Helen came up next to Hiro and said, "Jack-Jack put Baymax down."

Baymax stopped as he looked down at her and she pointed her finger downward as she ordered, "Down!"

Jack-Jack put Baymax down and shrunk back to normal size as he happily made a gurgling sound.

Everyone stared at him as Stan walked up next to Bob and said, "The kid's got talent. He's gonna be great when he's older."

Bob smiled and nodded as he admitted, "Yeah. He's gonna be a handful, but he'll be great."

Hiro held his head his head in amazement as he exclaimed, "No kidding! I mean all these things he can do… my mind is blown!"

Violet stood next to him as she chuckled and said, "Those are just a few of his powers. You should see what else he can do."

Hiro looked at her, very interested as he asked, "Like what?"

While they were talking Jack-Jack looked behind them and saw a squirrel standing thirty feet away. When they finished talking he stood up and zoomed toward it and stopped on a dime in front of it. Everyone watched him in awe as he happily tried to grab the squirrel, but it tried to run away, but he kept zipping back and forth in front of it.

Go Go was impressed as she said, "He's fast."

Helen smiled as she turned down at Dash and said, "Uh huh. Dash."

Dash nodded as he said, "I got it."

He zoomed over to Jack-Jack, who was hugging the squirrel while it tried to escape his grasp, and Dash picked him up and made him let the squirrel go. Go Go smiled as she looked at the two supers and they all walked to them as Dash put Jack-Jack back down.

Wasabi moved his hands to refer to Jack-Jack as he turned to Bob and Helen while he frantically exclaimed, "THAT is so freaky! This is crazy! He has all these powers and he uses them randomly?! How do you put up with this?!"

Helen smiled at him as she calmly said, "You just have to know how to handle him. We know how to calm him down and how to stimulate him and get him to listen. For example, he loves Mozart."

Hiro looked at Baymax as he said, "Baymax."

Baymax complied and played Mozart and they all watched as Jack-Jack happily began dancing, prompting Honey Lemon to smile adoringly.

While he danced Helen reached into the baby bag, which she had, pulled out the tracker, and handed it to Hiro while saying, "Also his super suit has a bunch of tiny censors inside it, and this tracker lets us know when he's about to use one of his powers."

Hiro held the tracker up and Fred and Wasabi looked at it over his shoulder as the screen showed Jack-Jack dancing and then displayed words at the top of the screen.

Hiro was confused as he read the words out loud as he said, "Replication event in progress?"

They turned to Bob and Helen as Fred asked, "What does that mean?"

Immediately after he finished his question, Jack-Jack began cloning himself and Hiro, Wasabi, and Fred all let out cries of shock.

Bob pointed at the Jack-Jacks as he said, "That's what it means."

Jack-Jack kept cloning himself as he and his clones all danced to the Mozart while Wasabi made noises of fright and confusion.

Baymax watched the event as he said, "My scanner is malfunctioning. I am detecting multiple life signatures of Jack-Jack Parr."

Hiro was stunned as he watched the event and said, "It's not your scanner Baymax. He's multiplying."

Fred was amazed and excited as he exclaimed, "Awesome!"

They all watched as over a dozen Jack-Jacks were dancing to the Mozart Baymax was playing; Hiro and his friends were stunned while the Parrs watched with smiles on their faces.

Helen smiled as she turned to Baymax and said, "Alright, that's enough. Baymax stop."

Baymax stopped playing the music and all the Jack-Jacks stopped and curiously turned as Helen calmly said, "Alright Jack-Jack, pull yourself together."

They all did as she said and merged back into one Jack-Jack and he happily giggled as he looked at her.

Go Go had her arms folded and her hips swayed as she said, "He's just a little ball of fire, isn't he?"

Jack-Jack looked at her and smiled as promptly lit his body on fire, prompting her, Hiro, Fred, and Honey Lemon to drop their jaws in shock.

Wasabi showed fear as he frantically screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

With his usual monotone voice, Baymax nonchalantly said, "The baby is on fire."

Jack-Jack began walking toward them, still on fire, and Helen calmly pointed at the screen and tapped it while she said, "Don't worry the suit has countermeasures."

Immediately after she tapped the screen Jack-Jack's suit bloated as it was filled with the flame retardant that doused his fire. He giggled as the retardant oozed out of the top of his suit and covered him and he began eating it.

Honey Lemon took a step forward, about to stop him, but Helen placed her hand on Honey Lemon's chest and explained, "It's okay. It's blackberry lavender. It puts out his fire and it's safe for him to eat."

Go Go was impressed with how they handled it as she said, "Wow, that's pretty useful."

Wasabi continued to freak out as he frantically exclaimed, "Seriously?! How do you live with this?! He can do anything and nothing can stop him! He's like a ticking time bomb of power!"

Bob was amused as he chuckled and calmly said, "Calm down. He's still just a baby. And he listens to us. Watch."

He walked over and picked up Jack-Jack and set him down facing the wall and some statues of the mansion.

Bob smiled as he said, "Jack-Jack, laser eyes."

Jack-Jack did as he was told and fired green laser beams from his eyes as he turned his head, burning lines into the wall and damaging the head of one of the statues.

Bob then said, "Stop."

He stopped and Fred happily exclaimed, "Whoa! Laser beam eyeballs?! I always wanted that power!"

Go Go smiled as she looked down at Jack-Jack and said, "I like this baby more and more."

He smiled up at her as he giggled and then walked away making little baby sounds.

As he walked away Bob looked at the others and explained, "He's pretty well behaved. He usually does what we tell him when we're on missions. And we have other ways to encourage him to behave."

He looked down at Dash and said, "Dash, get the cookies."

Dash nodded and zoomed off and returned shortly after holding a box of cookies, which he handed to Bob.

Bob reached into the box, picked a cookie, and held it out as he said, "Jack-Jack, num num cookie?"

Jack-Jack turned and his smile lit up as he took a few steps toward him, wanting the cookie.

Bob lifted it up as he said, "Uh uh, first zap."

Jack-Jack stood in place and then several bolts of electricity randomly came from his body in different directions.

Bob smiled as he then said, "Metal."

Jack-Jack stopped generating electricity and turned into metal, then Bob said, "Water."

Jack-Jack turned himself into water and retained his shape, then he popped and turned into a puddle to everyone's shock.

Then Jack-Jack reshaped himself and changed back to normal and Go Go, dumbfounded, said, "Well, that's one way to wet yourself."

Bob smiled as he held the cookie with two fingers as he said, "Good boy, now take it."

Jack-Jack stared at the cookie and narrowed his eyes, and Hiro and his friends watched in awe as the cookie floated out of Bob's hand and to Jack-Jack, who happily began eating it.

Hiro smiled in amazement as he said, "Whoa!"

They looked at Bob as he said, "Yeah, we use cookies to calm him down or get him to listen, but we don't do it too much. If we give him one he'll just want more."

While he was talking Jack-Jack finished his cookie and Bob shook his hand that held the box and accidentally dropped a cookie on the ground. It rolled on its side and moved a couple feet forward in front of Jack-Jack.

Realizing his mistake Bob said, "Oops."

Jack-Jack happily crawled toward the cookie and tried to grab it, but Wasabi hastily picked it up and said, "Uh uh! No! NO!"

The Parr family all showed nervous expressions as Violet said, "Uh Wasabi…"

He paid no attention as he cut her off and said, "You can't eat this! It's been on the ground!"

Helen nervously said, "Wasabi you shouldn't…"

He paid no attention as he continued talking and said, "If it's been on the ground it's not clean, and if it's not clean you can't eat it!"

Bob frantically yelled, "Wasabi!"

Wasabi didn't listen as he tossed the cookie away and it crumbled when it hit the ground, which Heathcliff began to clean up. Jack-Jack watched it crumble with disappointment and he turned back to Wasabi with an angry expression as he began to clinch his fists and growl.

Wasabi felt unsettled as he said, "Uh…"

Bob nervously shook his head, knowing what was about to happen as he said, "You shouldn't have done that."

Jack-Jack growled as he changed into his monster form, prompting Wasabi, Hiro, Fred, Go Go, and Honey Lemon's jaws to drop in shock.

Baymax spoke with his monotone voice as he said, "Oh no."

Jack-Jack then pounced toward Wasabi and he screamed like he did when Professor Callahan first attacked them and he turned around and ran away. Jack-Jack ran on all fours as he chased Wasabi, who screamed as he frantically ran in different directions and tried to escape the baby monster. But Jack-Jack jumped on his back and started climbing all over him and began biting him.

Bob chased them as he said, "No! No biting Wasabi! No biting Wasabi!"

While he said this Wasabi frantically tried to get Jack-Jack off him as he said, "HELP! Get him off! Get this baby super freak off me!"

Later in the house

Helen was walking through the halls of the mansion with Go Go and Honey Lemon, they had been talking for a while, getting to know each other better.

Helen smiled as she complimented them and said, "Well, you girls seem very smart and very brave. I think you have what it takes to become real heroes."

Honey Lemon was shocked as she said, "Really? You think so?"

Helen nodded as she said, "Oh yeah. You two remind me of myself when I was young."

Go Go and Honey Lemon both smiled as Honey Lemon happily said, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you. We saw footage of you and your husband from years ago. You were amazing."

Go Go smiled with respect as she said, "Yeah. I like how you show people how women heroes get it done."

Helen smiled as she shook her head and said, "Yeah, you're just like me when I was young. Who knows, maybe one day you'll be famous superheroes too."

She turned and walked down the hall as Go Go and Honey Lemon walked into Fred's room, and to their surprise they found Violet. She was standing by herself as she had her arms wrapped around herself and stared out the window with a sad expression.

Honey Lemon showed concern as she said, "Violet?"

Violet turned and put on a fake smile as she said, "Oh hi guys."

Honey Lemon curiously asked, "Are you okay?"

Violet spoke in denial as she pointed her thumb at the window and said, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. I was just watching the sunset. That's all."

Go Go did not fall for it as she got right to the point as she said, "Okay spill it. What's wrong?"

Violet continued to deny it as she turned to look back out the window and said, "What? Nothing's wrong. What makes you…"

Go Go then asked, "Is it about that boy who broke up with you?"

Violet's eyes widened in shock, then she turned around and angrily asked, "Did Dash tell you?"

Honey Lemon answered, "Actually your parents did."

Violet turned her eyes away and let out an angry sigh; Go Go and Honey Lemon came up to her and sat down on the couch with her.

Honey Lemon spoke sincerely as she said, "Come on. Let's talk about it."

Violet showed a defeated expression as she sadly explained, "His name's Tony. I go to school with him. He's really cool and cute. We'd been going out for almost two months. He broke up with me last Wednesday."

Honey Lemon showed sympathy but then smiled while she said, "I'm sorry Violet, but you shouldn't let it get you down. There will be other boys."

Go Go stood up and spoke sternly as she said, "Listen, he dumped you, big deal. That's his problem not yours. It's your first breakup, it won't be your last. Let it go, move on."

Violet was slightly intimidated by Go Go's serious attitude, then she turned back to Honey Lemon, who optimistically said, "Go Go's right Violet. Just because it didn't work out with Tony doesn't mean it won't find someone special. You are a beautiful, young, smart girl. You're special."

Violet began to feel better as she said, "You think so?"

Honey Lemon smiled as she answered, "I know so. There's definitely someone out there for you. Just be yourself and you'll find him one day. Right Go Go?"

Go Go showed a blank expression as she seriously said, "Stop whining. Woman up."

Violet smiled, feeling more confident in herself, inspired by the words of both girls and feeling better about herself.

Violet looked at Honey Lemon and turned to Go Go while she gratefully said, "Thanks guys. I feel a lot better."

Honey Lemon smiled as she said, "You're welcome."

Suddenly all the lights in the mansion shut off and Go Go and Honey Lemon were startled as they looked around and Go Go asked, "What's going on?"

Violet smiled as she chuckled and answered, "Jack-Jack."

The power came back on momentarily and shortly after Hiro walked into the room, holding a clipboard that held a piece of paper listing Jack-Jack's powers.

Violet stood up and walked up to him as he reviewed the list in amazement and turned to Violet while he said, "Electromagnetism, shapeshifting, size manipulation, super strength, and self-replication! Is there anything your baby brother can't do?!"

Violet thought for a minute and smiled as she admitted, "Well, he can't use the toilet."

Hiro chuckled and smiled as he said, "Seriously though, your family is so cool."

Violet showed a flattered smile as she glanced away and said, "Thanks."

They both looked away from each other for a moment with nervous smiles on their faces, then Hiro said, "Hey, you wanna see something I've been working on?"

Violet smiled as she said, "Sure."

She followed Hiro out of the room and Go Go and Honey Lemon watched them leave together, noticing the chemistry between them.

They both smiled as Go Go folded her arms and said, "I think she just found someone else."

Later in Stan's secret superhero den

Bob and Stan were reminiscing about the glory days as they both laughed while Stan told Bob about one of his old adventures.

Stan smiled at Bob as he said, "So, I wake up to find that Baron Von Steamer has me captured in his secret lair, he's about to activate his device and destroy the city. So what does he do?"

Bob smiled as he answered, "He starts monologuing."

Bob began laughing as Stan happily said, "Exactly! He starts monologuing! He starts gloating about how victory is his. How there is nothing I can do to stop him. How the city will be destroyed. He goes on and on about how his 'brilliant' machine will flood the city with burning hot steam. Honestly, he has me where he wants me and he won't stop talking. So what do I do?"

Bob chuckled while he replied, "You bust out while he's talking."

Stan smiled proudly and happily as he said, "Yep. While he's going on and on about his plan and about how great he is I bust out and save the day. Classic."

Bob chuckled as he said, "Yeah, good times."

They both chuckled for a moment when Violet and Hiro walked in and Violet looked at her father and said, "Dad, I like these guys. They're really cool and I think they could help us out a lot."

Hiro smiled as he pointed at Bob and said, "And I think you and your family could teach us a lot about hero stuff."

Stan smiled at Bob as he said, "It would be nice if you could show them the ropes."

Bob placed his finger on his chin and said, "Hmmm… I'll think about it."

Helen came in with Go Go and Honey Lemon and she said, "Bob, I have to admit these kids are really good. They have a lot of potential and I think they can do some great things."

Honey Lemon was flattered as she said, "Thank you."

Suddenly Dash zoomed into the room and stopped in the center and everyone looked at him in surprise.

He had been checking out the mansion and he looked at Stan and his dad as he exclaimed, "This house is awesome!"

Fred and Wasabi soon entered, Wasabi panting heavily as he looked at Dash and said, "FINALLY! He's been running around the mansion nonstop! We've been trying to get him to calm down but he wouldn't listen and we couldn't catch him!"

Fred smiled excitedly as he said, "It was so cool! He was going so fast I could barely see him!"

Dash smiled as he happily cheered, "Yeah!"

He zipped past Wasabi, who let out a cry of fear, and stood next to Fred as he raised his hand in the air, prompting Fred to high-five him.

Wasabi was stressed as he moved his hands to refer to Dash and exclaimed, "Seriously! He can't be stopped!"

Violet showed an annoyed expression as she said, "Welcome to my world."

Bob wagged his finger at Dash and firmly said, "Dash, no running in the house! You might break something!"

Dash groaned in annoyance and Stan smiled at Bob and said, "A chip off the old block isn't he?"

Bob smiled proudly as he nodded his head and Helen also showed a warm smile, and even Violet couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Wasabi held his head in exasperation as he said, "How do you guys live with this? I don't think I could handle this every day. Especially baby super freak!"

Helen's eyes widened as she just realized everyone was in the room, but she had no idea where Jack-Jack was.

She then became worried as she asked, "Who's watching Jack-Jack?"

Hiro turned to her and put his hands out as he said, "Don't worry, I left him with Baymax, he'll be fine. Come on I'll show you."

He led everyone back to Fred's room where Baymax stood, cradling Jack-Jack in his arms as he played lullaby music and rocked him back and forth. Jack-Jack was sound asleep as he snuggled into Baymax's vinyl material, smiling as he slept peacefully.

Honey Lemon smiled adoringly as she pulled out her phone and began recording a video while she said, "Awww!"

Violet watched with an impressed expression as she stood next to Hiro and said, "Could we borrow Baymax sometime?"

Hiro chuckled a bit at her comment and they all looked at the TV as Stan played archived footage of the interviews of Bob, Helen, and Frozone.

After Bob's interview started Stan looked at him and said, "Remember this Bob?"

They watched the footage of him joking and saying he felt like a maid and Bob chuckled as he said, "Yeah. Good times."

The screen then showed Frozone's interview and Wasabi watched and pointed at the screen as he said, "That guy still reminds me of my Uncle Lucius."

The Parrs' eyes widened in shock at what he just said and Violet perplexed, "Your Uncle Lucius?"

Wasabi turned to all of them as he pointed his thumb backwards and said, "Yeah, he lives in Metroville too."

They were all shocked as they looked at each other and Helen asked, "Wasabi, what is your real name? Your full name."

Wasabi was confused as he said, "Marcus Best, why?"

Their jaws dropped as they looked back at each other and Violet asked, "Should we tell him?"

Wasabi became suspicious as he said, "Tell me what?"

All the others were confused as Helen walked to Wasabi and placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Wasabi, this is going to be a bit of a shock but we're close friends with your uncle. Your Uncle Lucius is Frozone."

Hiro, Fred, Go Go, and Honey Lemon dropped their jaws in shock and Wasabi gaped, "WHAT?"

Bob smiled happily as he said, "Yeah Lucius is an old friend of ours, we've known him for years. In fact he was the Best Man at our wedding."

Fred then went over to Wasabi and said, "Your uncle is Frozone! How cool is that?!"

Wasabi was still dumbstruck as he stared forward and said, "My uncle is a superhero?"

Helen walked with him and sat him down on the couch as she said, "I understand this is a lot for you to take in right now, so you might want to sit down for a moment."

As he sat down he held his head and stared into space, still unable to comprehend this astonishing revelation.

Hiro then looked up at Bob and said, "Hey Mr. Incredible… I mean Mr. Parr…"

Bob stopped him as he smiled and said, "It's okay, you can call me Bob."

Hiro was surprised as he said, "Okay 'Bob', about that robot we fought last night. You said some guy named 'Syndrome' built one like it. Who is he?"

Honey Lemon curiously looked at him and said, "Yeah, and why would he build a machine like that?"

Bob put his hand on his cheek as he said, "Well, that's kind of a long story."

Hiro and his friends all looked at Bob, showing that they all wanted to know, then Bob turned to his family.

Helen nodded and Bob sighed as he began, "It all started fifteen years ago."

Hours later it was dusk outside and Bob had just finished telling them all about Syndrome and how he and his family foiled his plan.

Hiro sat next to him as he pointed his fingers out and angrily said, "So let me get this straight, this 'Syndrome' guy killed hundreds of real heroes so he could _pretend_ to be one?"

Go Go was also angry as she said, "And all just because you wouldn't let him be your sidekick?!"

Bob nodded with an angry expression as he said, "Yep, that sums it up."

Wasabi, having recovered from the shock of discovering his uncle was Frozone, angrily pointed his finger and said, "That is not right!"

Honey Lemon curiously asked, "And you're sure he's really dead?"

Bob nodded as he said, "Positive. And even if he did somehow survive Dicker said they froze all of his assets, so there's no way he could have built that robot."

Hiro was confused as he said, "Then who did?"

Bob was suspicious as he said, "I don't know, someone must have somehow gotten a hold of some of his resources and built that robot."

Wasabi the curiously asked, "But why?"

Bob tilted his head downward suspiciously and said, "I don't know."

Everyone thought when suddenly they were distracted as they heard Jack-Jack making noises as he woke up. Baymax walked over to them as he held Jack-Jack and Jack-Jack smiled as he looked at all of them.

Helen walked up to him and took him from Baymax while Jack-Jack said, "Mama."

She held Jack-Jack as he made happy baby noises and she turned to Baymax and smiled as she said, "Thank you Baymax."

Baymax raised his right finger as he said, "You are welcome. A nap is good for a baby to get rest and…"

He stopped talking and slouched over to Helen's confusion and said, "Low battery."

Hiro got up and groaned in annoyance as he walked to Baymax, who began to move around strangely.

Violet curiously asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Hiro glanced at her as he answered, "Nothing, he just needs to recharge."

Baymax raised his finger and spoke as if he was heavily intoxicated and said, "Hello, I'm Baymax I'm Mr. Incredible! Baby on fire. I will scan you with laser eyes."

Hiro grabbed his hand and began pulling him while Baymax fidgeted and said, "I super Baymax. Yaaaaaay!"

Jack-Jack giggled and Dash chuckled as they all watched while Hiro stopped and went to get Baymax's charger from across the room.

While Hiro walked Baymax looked around and kept saying nonsense as he said, "My uncle is super. Freaky baby monster teleports. I like him. He's cute. I'm personal childcare companion."

Dash laughed and then zipped in front of him and turned around to look at the others while he said, "He's funny."

Baymax leaned over as he looked down at Dash and said, "Whoa, you're fast."

Dash chuckled and Baymax and looked at Violet as ge said, "Hey you're not invisible, I can see you."

Violet felt awkward as she said, "Uh… Hiro?"

Hiro came back while he said, "Coming."

He put the charger back behind Baymax and tried to grab him as he said, "Okay, Baymax time to recharge."

Baymax kept moving around as he sounded like he was intoxicated and said "We're all super. We fight bad guys! Like the giant robot! They have powers but we don't. But we're still heroes. We're incredible!"

He then leaned forward and fell down, then he looked back up at everyone and said, "Heh heh, super."

Hiro lifted Baymax off the ground and got him to stand on his charger and Baymax began to recharge.

Hiro turned to the others and awkwardly felt the back of his head and said, "So… uh…"

Helen looked outside and saw that it was getting dark as she said, "It's getting late, we should get going."

Bob nodded and he and the others began walking; Heathcliff opened the front door and let everyone out as they walked to the Parrs car.

A thought suddenly popped into Hiro's head as he said, "Hey, is that the same car you drove last night?"

Bob smiled as he pulled out the remote and said, "Yes it is. Watch this."

He pushed a button and the station wagon transformed into the Incredibile, much to everyone else's shock and wonder.

Fred stared at it and looked at his dad while he said, "So cool! Dad, I know what I want for my birthday."

Stan smiled and chuckled a little while Go Go smiled and said, "Nice."

Wasabi stared at the car in admiration then complained as he said, "Pretty cool. My car's at the bottom of the bay."

Hiro smiled as he looked at Wasabi and said, "Actually Wasabi, I've been thinking, and I might have come up with a way to get your car back."

Wasabi looked at him with surprise as he smiled and said, "Really?! Thanks!"

Bob then pushed another button on the remote witch caused the car to transform back into its normal station wagon form.

He looked at the others and said, "Well this has been nice, but we should get going."

He and his family began walking to the car but Fred stopped them as he said, "Wait, maybe you guys could come over and teach us some things about being superheroes."

The Parrs stopped and turned around to look at them and Hiro admitted, "It would be nice to be taught by famous heroes."

Bob politely replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but we're on vacation. We came here to take a break from superhero stuff."

Stan smiled as he pointed his finger and said, "That didn't stop you from fighting that robot last night, or bringing in those bank robbers today."

Bob smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, realizing he did sound like a bit of a hypocrite.

Honey Lemon smiled as she generously said, "And we would happy to show you around town while you're here."

Hiro, Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi all showed friendly smiles as they stared at the Parrs, showing that they agreed. Bob and Helen glanced at each other; they did like the idea but still felt that they shouldn't.

They turned back to the young heroes as Helen explained, "We'd like to, really, but we're only here for the week while Violet and Dash have off from school. Sunday morning we head back home."

Hiro smiled as he put his hands up and said, "No problem. You have off of school, but we don't. During the day, while we're at school, you can sightsee around town, then after we finish our classes we'll meet up and talk about hero stuff."

Bob put his finger on his chin in thought and he and Helen glanced back at each other, feeling uncertain. It did sound like a good way to enjoy their vacation and teach these young heroes some valuable skills.

They turned to Violet and Dash and Helen said, "Kids, what do you say?"

Dash smiled happily as he said, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Violet agreed as she said, "I like it. It sounds really cool."

Helen then held Jack-Jack in front of her face and said, "Jack-Jack, what do you say."

Jack-Jack smiled as he spoke with some baby gibberish and then giggled happily, Helen smiled, taking his reaction as a "yes".

They turned to the others and Helen said, "Okay, we'll do it."

They smiled happily and Fred excitedly clinched his fists as he said, "Yes!"

The Parrs turned and started walking to their car but stopped as Hiro said, "Wait, can I get a lift to my house? If I don't get home soon my aunt's gonna freak."

Bob smiled as he said, "Sure. Hop in."

Hiro hurried and got his backpack and Baymax, who was now deactivated and in his luggage case, and he hurried to the car and got in with the Parrs. Dash and Jack-Jack were sitting in the back row while Violet sat in the left seat of the middle row and Hiro got in and placed Baymax's case in the middle and sat in the right seat. Within minutes they all buckled up and started driving after waving "goodbye" to Go Go, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Stan. As they drove Hiro and Violet at one point glanced at each other, and then subsequently turned away with bashful smiles. Dash, who was sitting behind them, sneered as he looked at both of them, clearly seeing what was going on.

At the Lucky Cat Café Hiro's Aunt Cass was standing near the window looking around outside, waiting for Hiro. It was getting late, people were beginning to clear out of the café and she had no idea where her nephew was. She was getting worried as she pulled out her clamshell phone and began dialing numbers to call him. Suddenly she noticed the Parr's station wagon pull up in front of her and she watched as they and Hiro got out of the car. She let out a sigh of relief as Hiro walked in with his backpack and Baymax's case and the Parrs followed.

Cass went to Hiro with a relieved expression as she said, "Hiro! Thank goodness! I was getting worried."

She then glanced at the Parrs and curiously said, "Why were you with them?"

Hiro tried to explain as he began, "Well…"

She interrupted him as she recognized them and said, "Wait… you're that family of tourists who came in here last night."

Violet smiled as she nodded and went, "Mm hmm."

Hiro smiled as he explained, "Uh yeah. I bumped into them on my way to school and gave them a tour of SFIT. Me and the guys are gonna show them around town every day after school this week."

Cass turned to the Parrs and Helen smiled politely as she said, "It's true."

Cass was surprised but smiled as she said, "Oh, well that's nice."

She turned around and walked behind the counter and Hiro began walking toward the stairs while Bob smiled and said, "See you tomorrow Hiro."

He stopped and turned to them as he said, "Yeah, see ya. By Violet."

She smiled happily as she said, "By Hiro."

She and her family exited the café and went to their car while Hiro went upstairs, leaving Cass by herself. She stood behind the counter with her mouth agape as she looked back and forth the Parrs' car and the doorway next to the stairs. She was shocked by what she just saw and then put her hands in front of her mouth as she gasped in delight. She was thrilled as she noticed the apparent chemistry between Hiro and Violet and believed she saw sparks between them.

Hiro went up into his room and tossed his backpack aside and placed Baymax's case against the wall in front of his bed. He then plopped backward onto his bed and let out a happy sigh as he stared at the ceiling, unaware that was being watched. Standing on the windowsill outside his bedroom was the robot pigeon, which was spying on him with the camera in its right eye. In a dark room the mysterious villain who built the Omnidroid was staring at a monitor that showed Hiro lying in his bed.

He spoke with an intrigued tone as he looked at one of his men and said, "So the Incredibles are going to train Big Hero 6. This makes things very _interesting_. Keep me posted."

He turned and left the room while the other man started pressing buttons on his control panel. As the mysterious villain left the room he chuckled evilly as he sought to proceed with his evil plan.

 **Author's note: So far this is my favorite chapter. I thought it was perfect that I had such funny and adorable moments between Baymax and Jack-Jack. I also thought it was good to mention Baron Von Steamer and how Stan talked about he would never shut up. I also loved how Wasabi freaked out when he saw Jack-Jack use his powers and how he had the same reaction as his Uncle Lucius, who he now knows is Frozone. Also I'm sure you can all see the sparks between Hiro and Violet. We'll see more of those in later chapters, but that could be a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. RIP Stan Lee.**

 **Please review.**


	9. Being Super

6 Incredible Heroes

Being Super

It was Tuesday morning at the Lucky Cat Café and Hiro and his friends were having breakfast along with the Parr family. Violet, Dash, and Hiro were eating the pancakes that Cass made and Bob, Helen, Wasabi, and Fred were having scrambled eggs. Honey Lemon and Go Go already finished their breakfast and Baymax was standing next to the table feeding Jack-Jack through a milk bottle. He had Jack-Jack cradled in his left arm and held the bottle in his right hand as Jack-Jack sucked on it.

Violet sat next to Hiro as she finished her pancakes and said, "Your aunt is a great cook."

Hiro smiled at her as he said, "I know."

Dash took a bite of his pancake and smiled as he spoke with it in his mouth and said, "Mmm, this is good!"

Helen pointed at him as she said, "Dash, don't talk with your mouth full."

Just as they all finished their breakfast Cass came and stood between Hiro and Violet as she glanced at everyone and asked, "Did you all enjoy your breakfast?"

Hiro smiled as he said, "Yeah, thanks Aunt Cass."

Bob smiled as he said, "Yes, that breakfast was great."

Cass smiled at Bob and turned to Hiro and his friends while she said, "Thank you. So you all are going to be showing these people around town?"

Honey Lemon smiled happily as she replied, "Yeah that's right."

While they continued talking Baymax held Jack-Jack, who curiously looked over his shoulder and saw Hiro's cat Mochi walk into the other room. He smiled as he cooed and watched the cat climb up the stairs as he held his arms out trying to reach for it.

Cass smiled at the Parrs as she said, "Well I'm glad to see you people like my nephew and his friends."

Helen smiled as she turned to face Baymax as she said, "Oh yeah. And Baymax is really good at handling babies."

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that Jack-Jack was not with Baymax and she said, "Baymax, where is Jack-Jack?"

They all stared at Baymax as he rotated his head and suddenly noticed Jack-Jack was gone and then said, "Oh no."

Violet became worried as she pressed her hands down on the table and said, "Not again!"

Everyone got up and quickly split up to search for Jack-Jack; Mochi was on the second floor and was suddenly startled when Jack-Jack teleported in front of him. Mochi backed away cautiously while Jack-Jack sat in front of him and made baby sounds as he reached his arms out and gripped his hands. Jack-Jack smiled as he continued to reach for Mochi, who calmed down and slowly came toward him. Mochi soon smiled and purred as he rubbed the side of his face against Jack-Jack's, prompting the baby to giggle happily. Jack-Jack stood up and began to pet Mochi, who backed up and smiled back at him happily. Jack-Jack then got rambunctious as he changed into his monster form and smiled with a crazy expression. Mochi became frightened and screeched in fear as Jack-Jack began chasing him on all fours, excitedly ranting baby gibberish. He chased Mochi all around the room when Hiro came up and showed fear as he saw what he was doing.

He quickly ran after Jack-Jack and picked him up as he said, "No Jack-Jack! No!"

Jack-Jack changed back into his human form and Mochi cowered in the corner as Hiro said, "Don't scare Mochi."

Hiro hurried back downstairs and handed Jack-Jack to Helen while he said, "I found him. Here."

Helen sighed in relief as she said, "Good job Hiro."

Cass looked at Hiro as she pointed her thumb backwards at the stairs and curiously asked, "What was all that noise I heard?"

Hiro then nervously replied, "Uh… nothing Jack-Jack was just playing with Mochi."

Before she could say anything else he quickly made up an excuse and said, "Well, we should get going, don't wanna be late."

He and his friends then started out the door and he looked back at the Parrs and said, "We'll see you all after school."

They quickly walked out the door and Bob smiled awkwardly as he looked at Cass and said, "We should get going too. So many things to see, so little time. Bye."

He and his family then walked out of the café and quickly got in their car, leaving Cass confused by everyone's strange behavior.

(Note: The rest of this chapter is meant to be like a montage scene, so imagine background music similar to "Life's Incredible Again" playing.)

Later in the afternoon they were all gathered at Fred's house, where the Parrs taught Big Hero 6 a few things about being super. They were behind Fred's house and Fred was wearing his super suit, they had already explained how his suit worked and Fred was giving them a demonstration.

Fred happily jumped high in the air as he exclaimed, "Super jump!"

When he landed he turned to some wooden manikins and used his flamethrower to light them on fire. He happily turned to the Parrs and Bob smiled as he raised his finger and then kicked his right leg sideways. Fred turned to the remaining manikin and kicked it with his right leg; thanks to the technology that allowed him to jump so high, his kick smashed the manikin and sent the pieces flying backwards. Fred was amazed as he hopped up and cheered happily; the others were also impressed as they never thought of that before.

Later Hiro was talking with Violet while Fred, in his normal clothes, was talking with Dash about some of his comics, which Dash found interesting. Helen was talking with Go Go and Honey Lemon while Bob and Stan were reminiscing about the old days. Wasabi was walking across the hall when Jack-Jack suddenly floated past him. Jack-Jack was floating sideways down the hall, slowly tumbling sideways through the air as he happily giggled and Baymax followed him, trying to catch him. Baymax had his arms straight out as he tried to grab Jack-Jack, but he was walking at a constant slow speed as his legs moved in robotic motion, so Jack-Jack was always too far for him to reach.

At some later point they were back outside and Honey Lemon, in her super suit, demonstrated her abilities to the Parrs. She pushed a few buttons on her purse and out came a purple ball, which she threw at a wooden manikin. When the ball hit the manikin it popped and covered the manikin in a sticky purple foam. Then she pushed more buttons on her purse and it created a blue ball, which she threw at another manikin. The ball hit the manikin's chest and popped, encasing the manikin in ice. She turned back to the others and smiled as Bob and Helen applauded her and Violet and Dash cheered happily, impressed by her.

At a later time Hiro and Violet walked into Fred's room and were talking, but suddenly stopped as they saw something shocking in the room. Over a dozen Jack-Jacks were floating around the room, slowly tumbling through the air as they happily giggled. In the center of the room stood Baymax as he looked around and watched all of the Jack-Jack clones float around him. Hiro was unsure how to respond to this, whereas Violet watched with a happy smile and chuckled a bit. One of them floated upside down and looked at the two of them and giggled happily.

The next morning, before Hiro and his friends went to school Hiro decided to show the Parrs around his house. Hiro showed Violet the garage, which served as his private lab, and he showed her a few of his things in it. They both stood in front of his desk and stared at his monitor as he used his hands to show her different plans for inventions he had been working on. Violet was impressed as she stared at them, and Cass stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched Hiro and Violet hang out together _alone_.

Later in the afternoon they were at Fred's house and the Incredibles were all wearing their super suits as they continued to teach Big Hero 6. They were behind the mansion where Violet turned invisible and hit two manikins and knocked them down. Then she threw her hands out as she created a curved force field barrier which flew forward and smashed another manikin before it disappeared. She turned to face the others with a smile on her face as she put her hands on her hips as she stood tall with pride.

Hiro was amazed as he stared at her and said, "Whoa!"

Later Dash and Go Go, in her super suit, were in the city, standing in an alley as they stared at the wall in front of them. Dash smiled as he ran toward the wall as fast as he could and then ran vertically up the wall and stopped when he came to the roof. He stood on the edge of the roof and smugly looked down at Go Go, who had her arms folded as she smiled up at him, not impressed. She bent over and pressed all four of her disks against the ground as they revved up and built up speed. She then zoomed toward the wall and when she came close she jumped toward it and pressed all four disks against the wall and moved vertically up it. She came to the roof and stood next to Dash, who was shocked, and she smiled smugly as she placed her hand on her hip and blew a bubble of her gum.

Later they were all back at Fred's mansion and Honey Lemon was with Jack-Jack in Fred's room as she held him in her hands. She smiled happily as she nose kissed him while he giggled happily and then smiled as he made happy little baby noises. He reached her hands out toward her face and grabbed her glasses and put them on himself as he happily giggled. She showed a warm smile as she took her glasses back and then gently tapped him on the nose, and immediately after she did so he turned into a cloud of smoke. She gasped in shock and wonder as she stared at him as a cloud, then he reformed and floated in front of her face and smiled at her.

Later they were behind Fred's mansion and Wasabi was wearing his super suit as he demonstrated his skills. They had a dozen wooden manikins outside and used his laser plasma blades and cut most of them up into two to three pieces. The pieces fell to the ground and the edges where they were cut glowed orange and smoke came from them as they burned. When he was done he deactivated his plasma blades and turned to the others, Bob and Helen were impressed by his weapons and his reflexes. Hiro, Fred, Go Go, and Honey Lemon all showed happy smiles and Hiro gave him a thumbs up to show support.

Dash was very impressed as he happily said, "Cool!"

Violet noticed one still intact and smile smugly as she walked past Wasabi and stared at the manikin, ready to strike. She took one step forward and threw her arms out as she launched a flat force field projectile at the manikin. It flew through the air horizontally and cut the manikin in half and knocked both pieces down to the ground before disappearing. Wasabi perked his lips in shock as Violet turned to him with proud smile. He looked at her and then smiled as he activated both his laser plasma blades; Violet caught on to what he was doing and created a dome-shaped force field around herself. Wasabi swung his plasma blades at her fore field a few times, but each time they hit they bounced off, though causing ripples in the force field. When his plasma blades bounced off the force field and caused the ripples Violet cringed a bit, though they didn't penetrate her force field they seemed to weaken them a bit. She dropped her force field and he deactivated his plasma blades and they both smiled at each other respectfully. Bob went up to Wasabi and held his hand out and Wasabi chuckled as he high-fived him.

Then Wasabi held his hand in pain as he said, "Ow!"

Bob realized his super strength sometimes was a problem as he said, "Sorry."

The next day in the afternoon they were all in their super suits and Bob and Helen were giving Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Hiro a ride in the Incredibile. They drove through the city while Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack stayed back at the mansion with Stan, Heathcliff, and Baymax. They gave the young heroes a ride in their car and demonstrated a few of the features that made the car super. At one point they activated the rocket booster and zoomed through the streets. Fred loved riding in a superhero vehicle and Hiro was amazed by the technology, but Wasabi did not like that they were driving over the speed limit. Go Go enjoyed the speed they were going at and Honey Lemon felt like a celebrity riding in a car like this. Soon they drove to the water and the car changed so that it could drive on top of the water, everyone, even Wasabi, was impressed by this.

Later on they were behind Fred's mansion and Bob held Jack-Jack in his hand as he said, "Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!"

Each time he said "pew" Jack-Jack fired laser blasts from his eyes at wooden manikins and knocked them down to pieces. Big Hero 6 were all impressed as they watched in awe while Bob set Jack-Jack down on the ground in front of him. There was one manikin left and Heathcliff went over to it and a black mask over the head of it, making it look like a thief. Jack-Jack was looking up at his parents when Helen pointed at the manikin, prompting Jack-Jack to turn around and see it. Heathcliff stepped away from the manikin as Jack-Jack narrowed his eyes and stared at it with an angry expression.

Bob smiled as he said, "Jack-Jack, attack!"

Jack-Jack then changed into his monster form and ran toward the manikin on all fours and then jumped at it. He grabbed onto it and hit it in the face twice and climbed all over it as he began biting it in different areas. The others watched and they cringed in horror, especially Wasabi, as they watched Jack-Jack fight the manikin as a savage baby monster. Soon the manikin was on the ground with scratches and teeth marks in it and Jack-Jack was jumping on the chest angrily. All of Big Hero 6, except Baymax, watched in shock and their jaws dropped as Jack-Jack lit himself on fire while in his monster form. He continued to bite and scratch at the manikin while his body set it on fire. Afterwards Baymax, in his armor, was standing with a bunch of huge wooden objects surrounding him.

Hiro smiled as he yelled, "Palm heel strike!"

Baymax performed the move perfectly and smashed one large piece of wood to pieces, prompting everyone to cheer.

Hiro then clinched his fist as he said, "Roundhouse!"

Baymax performed a roundhouse kick and smashed another large piece of wood, much to the amazement of the others.

Hiro then excitedly yelled, "Knife hand!"

Baymax turned around and did as he was told as smashed another piece of wood, which made Jack-Jack giggle as he clapped his hands.

Helen then tested him as she said, "Back knuckle!"

Baymax performed a back knuckle and smashed another piece of wood and knocked the pieces to the ground.

Bob tested him as he said, "Axe kick."

Baymax excellently performed an axe kick and smashed the last large piece of wood, to everyone's amazement and Hiro happily laughed in excitement. Afterwards Baymax performed a kata and after he performed the last few moves, he turned to Mr. Incredible and they bowed to each other as a sign of respect.

Violet stood next to Hiro as they both stared at Baymax in amazement and she softly said, "Wow."

 **Author's note: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it ended up being so short but I wanted another montage chapter to show both teams liking each other better. School has started for me again so I can't say when the next chapter will be posted, but I have big plans for it.**

 **Please review.**


	10. Top of the World

6 Incredible Heroes

Top of the World

It was Thursday in the afternoon and the Incredibles and Big Hero 6 were all in their super suits behind Fred's house. They had all just completed their training for the day and were all happy as they spent their time together.

Dash happily raised his fists in the air as he exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Fred looked down at Dash and hopped in the air as he exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Honey Lemon happily clasped her hands together as she said, "This is amazing!"

Helen held Jack-Jack as she looked at the others and said, "I have to admit, this has been fun."

Go Go smiled as she admitted, "Pretty cool."

Stan smiled as he turned to Bob and said, "So Bob, what do you think of my son and his friends."

Bob smiled at them as he said, "Well, I think they definitely have potential."

Hiro showed a flattered smile as he said, "Thanks Bob."

Jack-Jack giggled as he stared into space and suddenly teleported into the other dimension, startling Wasabi greatly. Jack-Jack reappeared behind Wasabi and happily giggled, while Wasabi turned around and screamed in fear. Jack-Jack teleported again and reappeared to Wasabi's left, causing him to let out another scream of fear. Jack-Jack kept teleporting around Wasabi, reappearing next to, behind, and over him, and each time he reappeared Wasabi screamed in fear. He finally teleported in front of Wasabi and fell, but Wasabi quickly caught him in his hands and stared him in the face in shock.

He was stunned as he said, "That is so freaky."

Jack-Jack then giggled as he happily began vibrating in Wasabi's hands, prompting him to scream and exclaim, "H-h-h-help me! P-p-p-please!"  
Honey Lemon chuckled as she took Jack-Jack, who stopped vibrating, and handed him back to his mother.

Helen smiled and sniffed for a moment while she said, "Alright Jack-Jack that's enough. Smells like you need a diaper change."

She started walking and Honey Lemon followed and politely said, "Let me help you with that."

Helen stopped and turned to her with a confused expression and Honey Lemon explained, "I've done a lot of babysitting."

Helen smiled and then walked inside with Jack-Jack while Honey Lemon followed, and after they were gone Wasabi turned to Fred and said, "That baby has WAY too many powers!"

Fred spoke excitedly and said, "I know. How cool is that?!"

Wasabi let out a weary sigh and then decided to go inside and Fred joined him as he placed his hand on Wasabi's back.

After they left Stan turned to Bob and said, "Hey Bob, you want to see some of the things I've been working on these past few years?"

Bob smiled as he said, "Yeah, that'd be great."

He and Stan both walked into the mansion to do some catching up and Heathcliff followed them with a blank expression.

Go Go blew and popped a bubble of her gum when Dash zipped up toward her and said, "Hey Go Go, I say we decide who's faster."

Go Go grinned as she said, "You want to race?"

Dash smiled excitedly as he said, "Yeah!"

Go Go showed a friendly competitive smile as she said, "Are you sure?"

Dash then became very competitive as he said, "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Go Go smiled as she named the terms and said, "Alright, you're on! We race around the city. First one back here wins."

Dash clinched his fists at his sides and happily said, "Deal!"

They both turned and stair forward, ready to begin while Go Go said, "Ready… set… GO!"

They both zoomed past Hiro and Baymax and then headed away from the mansion, leaving them there as they watched them.

Hiro was very impressed and curious as he said, "Whoa! Now that is awesome. I wonder who will win."

Baymax stared in the direction they ran as he said, "I am uncertain. Dash is very fast."

Hiro was impressed as he nodded and said, "Yeah, he could actually beat her."

Baymax then turned forward and his scanners detected something, then he waved his hand in a circular motion and said, "Hello Violet."

Hiro turned to look in the same direction and Violet revealed herself, though she only turned her head visible, giving her the appearance of a floating head. Hiro was startled by this as he stared at her and let out a small cry of fear.

Violet looked at Baymax as she said, "Wow. There's no fooling you."

She then noticed the way Hiro was staring at her and was confused as she said, "What?"

Hiro just pointed at her invisible body and said, "Uh…"

She looked down and realized her current appearance was a bit unsettling and she looked at him and said, "Oh, sorry."

She turned the rest of her body visible and said, "Better?"

Hiro nodded and said, "Yeah."

She then apologized as she grabbed her left upper arm and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Hiro spoke honestly as he put his arms out and said, "It's okay. It's just seeing you as a floating head is a little… surprising. Still cool though."

She showed a flattered smile as she said, "Thanks."

She then got an idea and said, "Hey, you want to see another trick I can do?"

Hiro smile as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Uh… sure."

Violet jumped in the air and put her arms and legs out as she created a force field around herself in the shape of a sphere. She floated inside the force field with her hair moving through the air as the force field floated above the ground. Hiro watched as she moved forward, slowly rolling through the air, and then dropped the force field and landed on her feet.

Hiro was impressed as he said, "You can fly?"

She put her hands up in uncertainty as she said, "Uh… kind of. If I make a force field around myself when I'm not touching the ground I can float inside it, and I can make it move some. But I can't move fast and I don't have a lot of control over it."

Hiro understood and smiled as he said, "Well, maybe one day you'll be able to."

Violet smiled and curiously asked, "So, can your armor do cool things like your friends' armor?"

Hiro nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll show you."

He turned around and noticed his toolbox, which was lying on the ground with a few of his tools sticking out.

He pointed at one of the tools and looked at Violet as he said, "Pick up that wrench."

She stood still as she briefly glanced at it with a perplexed expression, but he jerked his head to refer to it as he said, "Go on."

She did as he said and walked over to the tool box and lifted a wrench and held it in her hand as she turned around and said, "Okay, now what?"

Hiro held out his right arm and the red magnetic pad lit up as it attracted the wrench and pulled it out of Violet's hand. It moved through the air and Hiro grabbed it in his hand, much to Violet's shock and amazement.

She smiled as she said, "Cool."

Hiro held the wrench in his hand as he said, "Yeah the magnetic pads in my suit can attract metal objects."

Violet pointed her finger as she said, "That's how you climbed up the side of the robot."

Hiro nodded as he said, "Yeah, that's right. It also works in reverse."

He tossed the wrench back to her and she caught it and then he said, "Throw it at me."

She looked at him with uncertainty and he persisted, "Come on, it's okay."

She threw the wrench at him and he raised both his hands and the red magnetic pads in both gloves lit up. The magnets the repelled the wrench back at Violet without Hiro even touching it and she dodged it and watched it fly before hitting the ground.

She stared at it in awe as she said, "Wow!"

Hiro walked up to her and she smiled and turned around to him and happily said, "You're a genius!"

He smiled as he pointed his finger at her and said, "And _you_ are incredible."

They both laughed together at his pun while Baymax stared at them both, not understanding why they were laughing.

They both stopped laughing and Violet smiled as she complimented, "Seriously, that's really cool."

He smiled but then showed a small amount of insecurity while he said, "Thanks. Usually I just use them to hold on to Baymax when we're flying. Usually Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax handle everything while I coordinate them on his back."

Violet noticed how he was feeling and showed a supporting smile as she said, "Hey, you're a genius. You helped make all their gear. They wouldn't be heroes if it weren't for you. And you can fly, that's really cool."

Hiro then showed a flattered smile as he said, "Thanks."

Hiro's eyes widened as he got an idea as he turned to her and politely said, "Hey, you want to go for a ride?"

Violet looked at him and perplexed, "Huh?"

Hiro moved his hand to refer to Baymax as he said, "You wanna go flying with us?"

Violet looked a bit nervous as she said, "I don't know."

Hiro spoke reassuringly as he said, "Don't worry. I do it all the time, it's really cool."

Violet thought for a moment as she looked at Baymax as he said, "I am responsible for your care. You will not be harmed."

Violet smiled as she submitted and said, "Well okay; one ride."

Hiro smiled as he moved his hand gesturing for him to follow him as he said, "Great! Let's go."

He climbed on Baymax's back and used his magnets to hold onto him while Violet followed him. Hiro held out his left hand as he leaned down toward her and she took it as he pulled her up and she grabbed his shoulders. Baymax activated his wings and thrusters and hovered above the ground as Violet looked down at the ground nervously.

Hiro looked at her and smiled as he said, "You might want to hold on tight."

She nervously wrapped her arms around his chest and then Baymax launched straight up in the air with the two young heroes on his back. As they flew straight in the air Violet looked down toward the ground as they kept getting higher and she screamed in fear as she held on for dear life.

Baymax then flew forward smoothly as Hiro tried to calm her down and said, "Don't worry, we'll take this nice and easy."

Violet panted for a moment but began to calm down as she softened her grip and on her knees behind Hiro. She looked down in awe as they flew over buildings and she saw various sings that lit up and were very colorful. They kept flying smoothly over buildings as they looked down at the streets below and saw cars driving and people walking. Violet smiled as she turned her head as she looked down with a smile of awe on her face as she held onto Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro looked over his shoulder and saw her smiling and said, "So you like this?"

Violet kept looking down as she said, "Yeah, this is nice."

Hiro turned to her and smugly said, "So… you wanna turn it up a notch?"

She smiled confidently and said, "Let's do it!"

They both turned forward and smiled as Baymax flew faster and began to turn as they flew around buildings. They swooped down and flew under and around an animatronic display for a restaurant, then they flew vertically against a building. Violet's hair blew in the wind as she held onto Hiro and smiled, happily enjoying the ride.

Violet happily said, "This is so cool!"

They flew above the streets and people on the sidewalks and in cars watched them fly overhead. They then flew in the direction of a moving train and flew in front of it as it entered a tunnel and Violet and Hiro smiled as they both looked back at the engineer, who showed surprise as he saw the two of them. They exited the tunnel and Baymax made a loop through the air as Hiro and Violet both laughed happily and excitedly. They flew up and circled around a skyscraper and the two of them both looked at their reflections in the sides of the building.

They flew above the skyscraper and smoothly in the sky as they saw the whole city from above and Violet happily exclaimed, "This is the coolest thing I've ever done!"

Hiro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and a warm smile appeared on his face, enjoying this ride very much.

Baymax then used his scanner and said, "I detect Dash and Go Go."

Both of them were surprised as Violet glanced around and said, "What? Where?"

Baymax kept flying as he pointed his left finger out and answered, "There."

Hiro looked in the direction Baymax was pointing and squinted his eyes as he saw two small dots zooming by the water.

He then realized it was them and pointed his finger as he said, "Oh yeah, there they go."

Violet saw the dots and said, "There still racing."

Hiro then curiously said, "I wonder who's winning?"

Violet smiled as she said, "Let's go see!"

Hiro complied as he said, "Alright, Baymax take us to them."

Baymax then flew in the direction of the race as the two young heroes held on tightly and enjoyed the ride. Meanwhile Dash and Go Go were racing through the streets neck and neck, making sharp turns to avoid hitting cars or pedestrians. Dash ran as fast as he could with a happy, determined smile on his face and Go Go followed close behind with a similar expression.

Go Go skated next to Dash and smiled competitively as she said, "Sorry speedy, there's nothing you can do that I can't."

Dash showed a similar smile as he said, "Oh yeah? How 'bout this?!"

He then made a sharp right turn and ran toward the water; he went over the railing and ran on the surface of the water as he cheered happily.

Go Go smiled with an impressed expression as she kept skating and said, "Not bad kid. Not bad."

She kept skating as she noticed Hiro, Violet, and Baymax flying above her and she watched as they pursued Dash over the water. Dash laughed happily as he ran on the water but was surprised when Hiro, Violet, and Baymax flew next to him above the water at the same speed he was running.

He stared at them with surprise as Violet said, "Hey Dash."

Dash then angrily said, "Hey no fare! I want a ride too!"

Hiro smiled teasingly as he said, "Maybe later."

Baymax then thrusted himself forward and began to fly into the air with Hiro and Violet still on his back while Dash kept running and groaned in annoyance while Violet laughed happily.

Go Go kept skating on the street as she watched Hiro, Violet, and Baymax fly into the sky and she smiled slyly and said, "Smooth move genius."

They kept flying over buildings and Hiro and Violet both smiled happily as they made loops a barrel rolls and large turns around signs and other things. They flew toward the bay bridge and smoothly flew next to it at the same speed as a car driving with two adults and two children. They turned and looked at the young heroes in awe and Hiro smiled at them and Violet happily waved at them before they flew away. They kept riding Baymax threw the skies as they moved around buildings and under and over buildings, feeling like there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

They had been flying around the city for several minutes and were now sitting on top of a floating turbine, watching the sunset. Hiro and Baymax sat down leaning back on their hands with their legs straight out while Violet sat to their left as she had her arms wrapped around her knees. Hiro smiled as he looked at her and noticed how happy she was; she didn't even notice him as she just watched the sunset and let out a happy sigh.

She was unsure of what to say as she stared at the horizon and said, "That was… That was…"

Baymax turned and looked down at them both as he replied, "Incredible."

They both looked at him with surprised expressions but then they both chuckled as Violet said, "Yeah, it was."

They all turned back to the horizon and Violet let out a happy sigh as she said, "This is the most fun I've ever had."

Hiro kept staring at the horizon as he said, "Yeah, I felt the same way the first time I flew."

Violet briefly glanced at him as she smiled and watched the sunset as she happily said, "That's quite a view."

Hiro did not even look at her as he nodded and said, "Yeah, when I'm up here… I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Violet turned to him and curiously asked, "Hey Hiro, can I ask you something?"

He smiled as he politely replied, "Sure."

Violet then asked, "What made you decide to become a superhero anyway?"

Hiro's smile disappeared and he showed an uneasy expression as he said, "Uh… it's kind of a long story."

Violet became confused as she said, "It's okay, you can tell me."

Hiro let out a sigh of defeat and explained, "It was the night I got enrolled into SFIT. I was about to present my Microbots but I felt nervous because I really wanted to get in, but Tadashi had faith in me. My presentation went great, everyone loved it, and I got admitted into SFIT. I would never have gotten in if it weren't for him."

Violet smiled as she said, "Your brother sounds like a great guy."

Hiro turned away with a sad expression as he said, "Yeah he was."

Violet noticed his reaction and became confused and concerned as she said, "Was?"

Hiro sighed as he sadly explained, "That same night… there was a fire. Everyone got out of the building except Professor Callahan, the school's head professor. Tadashi went in to save him… but there was an explosion."

Violet gasped in shock as Hiro sadly said, "Tadashi didn't make it."

Violet offered her condolences as she said, "I'm sorry."

Hiro glanced at her before he looked away and sadly said, "And Professor Callahan was the one who caused the fire. He stole my Microbots and started the fire to cover his tracks."

Violet was shocked as she softly said, "Whoa."

Hiro turned back to her as he continued, "Yeah, so me and the guys became Big Hero 6 to stop him and avenge Tadashi. We succeeded, but it still hurts sometimes."

He briefly glanced at Baymax and stared at the orange horizon as he said, "Tadashi didn't build Baymax so he could be a superhero, he built him because he wanted to help people."

Violet placed her right hand on his shoulder with a comforting smile on her face as she said, "I think your brother would be proud of how you're using Baymax to help people."

Hiro looked at her and smiled with appreciation as he said, "Thanks."

She took her hand off his shoulder and then Hiro became curious as he said, "So uh… while we're on the topic… what made you decide to become a superhero."

Violet hesitated as she showed a slightly insecure expression and replied, "Well… because… I've had my powers my whole life, but until a few months ago I had to hide them. Superheroes were illegal so my family and I had to hide our powers, so I felt like my powers made me a freak. I always wanted to just fit in and wished that I could be normal."

They both looked at Baymax as he said, "Differences can be used to determine how one is unique."

Violet then stared into space as she said, "Yeah, and when I could use our powers I felt like I could finally be myself. And my parents were famous superheroes so that made me think maybe one day I could be cool like them."

Hiro smiled as he complimented her, "You're already cool."

Violet looked at him with surprise as she asked, "You really think so?"

Hiro smiled as he nodded and said, "Yeah. You're cool, brave, funny, and super. And I think your powers are pretty cool too."

She showed a flattered smile as she said, "Thanks, you're really cool too."

She smiled as she turned back to the sunset and edged her feet forward with her knees up as she leaned back on her hands.

She happily said to herself, "That's really a nice view."

Hiro moved his hands sideways as he agreed and said, "Yeah."

What Hiro did not notice was that his left hand was merely inches away from Violet's right hand, and when he moved his he unintentionally moved it over hers. He felt her hand and she felt his and they both curiously looked down at their hands and showed shock before staring each other in the face. They both pulled their hands away as they turned away from each other with awkward smiles, both blushing bright red.

Hiro then awkwardly said, "Um… sorry… about that."

Violet faced the opposite direction as she awkwardly replied, "Um… yeah… it's fine."

Hiro then looked back at the sun and got up while he said, "Uh… we should head back now, before your parents get worried."

Violet also stood up as she said, "Yeah, good idea."

Baymax got up and Hiro climbed on his back and Violet held onto him as they all flew off the floating turbine and back down to the city. They flew back to Fred's mansion just as Bob, Stan, Helen, Honey Lemon, and Jack-Jack came out and watched them land. Violet and Hiro hopped off of Baymax and the three of them walked to the adults.

Bob looked at Violet and Hiro as he curiously said, "Where were you two?"

Violet moved her hand to refer to Hiro as she replied, "Hiro took me for a ride on Baymax."

Helen was intrigued as she smiled and said, "Oh did he?"

Bob then asked, "Well have either of you seen Dash?"

Hiro spoke up as he said, "Uh yeah he's…"

He was interrupted as both Dash and Go Go suddenly zoomed around the corner of the mansion and stopped in front of them. They both bent over and panted heavily, exhausted from their big competitive race.

Go Go panted as she looked at Dash and smiled as she said, "Okay… good race. You're good."

Dash panted as well and said, "Yeah, you're good too."

Helen walked up to them and put her hands on her hips as she smiled and said, "So… you two had a race today?"

Dash panted some more as he looked up at her and happily said, "Yeah. And I won!"

Go Go caught her breath as she said, "Yeah, but I almost had you."

Dash smiled at her as she said, "You want a rematch?"

Helen smiled as she patted Dash on the head, and she said, "Alright, easy sport. No more racing for you today."

She began walking with him while Go Go put her disks on her back and smiled as she caught sight of Hiro.

She walked up to him and smiled deviously as she said, "So… how'd it go."

Hiro turned to her, confused, and said, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Go Go folded her arms as she snidely said, "I mean how'd it go with Violet? Any sparks?"

Hiro immediately became nervous as he caught on and frantically said, "What?! Uh no! Why would you say something like that?"

Go Go leaned forward as she said, "Because you _like_ her."

Hiro smiled nervously in denial as he said, "What?! No I don't!"

Baymax looked down as he said, "Yes, you do like Violet. You have shown that you enjoy her company, and you share similarities with her."

Hiro turned from Baymax to Go Go while he smiled sheepishly and said, "Well yeah, I LIKE her, but not like that. We're just friends."

Go Go smiled teasingly as she sarcastically said, "Uh huh."

Hiro persisted as he said, "Really! I…"

He was interrupted as everyone turned to Bob as he looked at the sun going down and said, "Hey kids, the sun's going down. We'd better head back to the hotel."

Dash pouted as he whined, "Aww, do we have to?"

Helen nodded as she said, "Yes Dash. That's enough superhero training for the day. Now you kids go inside and change into your normal clothes."

Violet and Dash did as they were told and walked inside while Dash grumbled to himself, annoyed that they had to leave already. After both teams changed into their normal clothes the Parrs were all in their station wagon, smiling as they waved "goodbye" to all the others.

They waved back at the pars as they all said overlapping "byes" while Bob finally said, "By Stan, by kids. See you tomorrow."

The family drove off and left the young geniuses standing in front of the mansion as they continued to wave "goodbye" to them.

Hiro then realized it was getting late as he said, "I should get going too. Before Aunt Cass starts to worry."

He then grabbed his bag and Baymax's luggage case as he, Go Go, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon left the mansion and began walking on the sidewalk. Meanwhile the Parrs were driving through the city; they stopped at a Chinese restaurant before finally heading back to their hotel room, where they ate dinner. They were all enjoying themselves as Dash loudly slurped some noodles while Violet ate some chicken, Bob ate an eggroll, and Helen fed Jack-Jack.

Bob finished chewing his eggroll when he looked at Dash and said, "So you got in a race with Go Go?"

Dash nodded as he happily replied, "Yeah! I got to race as fast as I could. And I won!"

Bob chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder as he said, "That's my boy."

Helen finished feeding Jack-Jack when she looked at Bob and said, "You know Bob, those kids are really good."

Bob nodded in agreement as he said, "Yeah. They've got skills and have lots of potential. What do you think Violet?"

Violet nodded and smiled as she fondly replied, "Oh yeah! They're all great. Especially Hiro."

Dash immediately smiled teasingly as he said, "Violet likes Hiro!"

Violet became embarrassed as she denied it, "Shut up! I do not!"

Dash continued to tease her as she said, "Yeah you do."

Violet glared daggers at him as she said, "I said shut up you little squirt!"

Dash kept teasing as he sang, "Violet and Hiro sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Violet became very angry as she exclaimed, "Shut up before I…"

Helen immediately stopped them as she firmly said, "Enough! Violet, no shouting at the table! Dash stop teasing your sister!"

Dash pouted and said, "Well she _does_ like him."

Violet denied it and became somewhat sad as she said, "No I don't. Yeah he's cool, but I'm still getting over my breakup with Tony. Besides we're going to be leaving Sunday anyway."

Helen noticed how disappointed Violet looked and showed a bit of concern as Violet rested her temple against her hand.

Meanwhile at Hiro's house

Hiro and his aunt were sitting at the table, eating dinner while Baymax stood next to the table as he watched them eat. They were almost finished eating as Cass looked at Hiro and then thought about what he was doing with the Parrs.

She swallowed some food and curiously asked, "So, how have things been going with those tourists?"

Hiro chewed a bit of his food while he simply answered, "Alright."

He continued eating as if she didn't say anything and she casually asked, "What do you think of them?"

He shrugged as he stared at his food, still eating, and replied, "They're okay."

Cass smiled happily as she rested her head against her hand and said, "And what about that Violet girl? She's kinda cute, don't you think?"

Hiro's eyes widened as he stared at her and stopped chewing, immediately catching on to where she was going.

He swallowed his food and hesitated as he said, "Uh… yeah… I guess. Why do you ask?"

Cass smiled lovingly as she said, "Is there anything going on between you two? Any sparks?"

Hiro then asked, "Have you been talking to Ethel?"

Cass chuckled and leaned on her elbow as she said, "Come on! You never spend time with girls your age. It's cute. She seems really nice and sweet, I think you two would make a really cute couple."

Hiro was in his denial as he said, "No way. Yeah she's really nice and cool but I'm just not into her."

He looked down with slightly sad expression as he said, "It doesn't matter anyway, they're only in town for the week. They'll be leaving Sunday and we'll probably never see them again."

He finished his meal and got out of his chair and made his way toward the stairs while Baymax, leaving a disappointed Cass sitting alone at the table.

Cass suddenly remembered something as she stood up and held her arm out as she said, "Wait…"

Hiro stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at her as she said, "Before I forget, a package came for you today. I put it on your desk."

Hiro was confused as he said, "Okay?"

He went up to his room and over to his desk as Baymax followed him; he soon found the package and picked it up, having no idea what it was or who sent it.

Hiro was confused as he thought out loud, "Who sent this?"

He inspected the package as he turned it over and Baymax pointed out, "There is no return address."

Hiro glanced at Baymax before he tore open the package and pulled out a device that greatly resembled a tablet or iPad. He stared at the screen as the words "hold still" appeared in the center of the screen, much to his confusion.

Hiro squinted his eyes as he perplexed, "Hold still?"

Then, to his shock, the device projected a blue grid on Hiro's face as it scanned him and a voice said, "Match, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro was shocked as he dropped it on the floor and a small metal rod rose from it and projected a blue right as it scanned the whole room.

The device retracted the scanner and a voice said, "Room is secure. Commence message."

Hiro cautiously picked the device back up and it displayed a series of lines moving across the screen as a disguised voice spoke.

The voice sounded deep and mysterious as he said, "Hello Hiro Hamada. Or should I say Captain Hero? Yes I know who you are. I also know that you and your team have been training with the Incredibles lately."

Hiro stared at the screen with a very disturbed expression as the voice continued, "I believe it's time we put your skills to the test."

A small card with an address popped out of the bottom of the device and Hiro looked at it with a very curious expression.

He looked back at the screen as the disguised voice said, "Come to this location, where we will test your skills and intelligence to see if you have what it takes to be a hero. Come alone. Without your robot. If you fail to comply your friends and aunt will suffer the consequences."

Hiro stared down at the screen in his hands, terrified by how this mysterious person was threatening his friends and his aunt.

The screen went dark and the machine said, "This message will self-destruct."

Hiro screamed in fear and hurried to the window while Baymax said, "Oh no."

He opened the window and threw the device as far as he could and it blew up a safe distance away from his room. He let out a sigh of relief but then stopped as he remembered what the disguised voice told him to do. Hiro looked down as he placed his finger against his chin as he thought about what to do; then he stared forward with a serious expression as he made his decision and put on his superhero garb.

 **Author's note: Karmi would be SOOOOOOO jealous of Violet XD. Looking back I like to imagine a song playing in the background when Violet flies with Hiro and Baymax, either "Top of the World" or "Rocketeer". So this is a good cliffhanger. Originally I was going to make the ending longer but then I decided this would be a better way to end it. Hiro is going to get in big trouble and the others are going to have to help him. That's all for now, I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus so I can work on a few of my other stories that I have been neglecting. Please review.**


	11. A Missing Hiro

6 Incredible Heroes

A Missing Hiro

It was late at night and Hiro was in his super suit as he drove through the city on his moped, heading toward the location the mysterious person gave to him. He came up to an abandoned warehouse in a secluded part of the city; he stepped off his moped and stared at the warehouse. He narrowed his eyes as he walked toward the door, which was unlocked, indicating that he was expected. Hiro knew he was probably walking into a trap, but his host wasn't giving him much of a choice; however he did provide Baymax with instructions before he left. He slowly opened the door and peered inside before finally entering and closing the door behind him. He moved slowly as he looked around, weary for any possible dangers and searching for the person who sent him the message. A hidden camera spotted Hiro and recorded a live video of him for the mysterious person.

He looked around as he forcefully said, "Alright, I'm here. Now come out and show yourself!"

Suddenly a light shined on him from above and he heard the mysterious voice from the message say, "Welcome Hiro. I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

Hiro showed no fear as he looked up at the ceiling and asked, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The mysterious disguised voice then said, "Let's just say I'm a friend of yours, and I have an offer for you. But first you must pass a little test."

Suddenly he heard some strange noises and looked around, trying to find the source of it, then he heard what sounded like footsteps.

As the noises continued the mysterious voice said, "You and your team performed impressively against my Omnidroid. Now let's see how you do against my Omnibot, by yourself."

A large robot stepped into the light and stood in front of Hiro, who stared up at the robot in shock as it looked very familiar. The robot looked virtually identical to Baymax in his armor, however there were more than a few differences. The robot was shorter than Baymax, it was roughly the same height as Bob, it was all black, and instead of a face it had a glowing red visor on the front of a head shaped like Baymax's helmet.

Hiro was shocked as he said, "What? How did you…?"

He suddenly stopped talking as the Omnibot smashed its fists down, and Hiro jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed. It swung its right fist at him and he ducked and slid to his right and then dodged it again as it swung its left fist at him. It then swung both its fists downward at him and he jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. He looked up and let out a cry of fear as it lifted its foot and moved it down toward him; he rolled sideways just as the Omnibot's foot slammed on the ground. Hiro quickly got up and tried to punch it in the torso, but that only hurt his hand, and it grabbed him and threw him across the floor. Hiro groaned as he got up and quickly rolled on the ground as the Omnibot came running toward him. Hiro lifted his arms and used the magnets in his gloves to repel the robot and knocked backwards.

Hiro was surprised as he happily exclaimed, "Yes!"

The robot immediately got back up and Hiro became nervous again as he said, "Uh oh!"

The Omnibot ran to him and swung its fists backwards at Hiro several times, but he dodged every attack while trying to think of a way to defeat this robot. After dodging a few more attacks Hiro suddenly noticed that the head looked more vulnerable than the rest of the body. Hiro suddenly got an idea as he ducked and slid underneath the Omnibot, between its legs, then he jumped onto its back and used his magnets to stick to it. The robot reached behind its back and tried to grab Hiro but he leaned away from its hands and kept moving as he climbed on its shoulders. Hiro quickly grabbed on to the sides of the robot's head and held on tightly as he began pulling on it. The Omnibot reached over and grabbed his arm but Hiro did not let go as he ripped the head off and threw it away. The head tumbled on the ground and when it finally stopped the visor went dark. The body stopped moving as its hand released Hiro and fell to the ground, prompting Hiro to let out a heavy sigh of relief. He got off of the body and stared at it and smiled with an impressed expression; he even managed to amaze himself.

Hiro then smugly said, "No more Omnibot."

Suddenly all the lights went on and the mysterious disguised voice said, "Well done. You've passed the test. Now it's time for your reward."

A large number of turrets suddenly emerged from hidden doors in the walls and they all aimed at Hiro, who promptly became frightened. The first one shot a large black blob at Hiro and he let out a small cry of pain as it stuck to his chest. He grunted as he pulled it off but the blob became stuck to his hand and he couldn't get it off, and to his shock he noticed it was getting bigger. He started running as the rest of the turrets started shooting at him; some blobs missed him but others stuck to him. More and more blobs stuck to him as he cried in pain and tried to make a break for the door, but it was futile. Hiro fell to the ground and the turrets rapidly fired more blobs at him before they finally stopped. The blobs on Hiro continued growing as he panted heavily and they kept growing as they completely covered him. The last image Hiro saw was the door he came through before everything went black.

The next day

It was Friday afternoon and Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon were on their way to the Lucky Cat Café. They had not seen Hiro at school today and they hadn't heard from him all day, so they were going to check on him.

Honey Lemon just hung up her phone and showed concern as she said, "Hiro is not answering his phone. Guys I'm getting worried."

Wasabi agreed as he said, "Yeah, we should go see if everything's okay."

They finally came to the Lucky Cat Café, but to their shock the Café was empty and the sign said "Closed". They all quickly showed worried expressions as they stared at the sign, then they walked inside and looked around.

Wasabi cautiously cupped his mouth as he said, "Uh… hello?"

They were startled as they heard Cass's voice desperately say, "Hiro, is that you?!"

She hurried in with a scared expression but was relieved as she saw them and said, "Heather, Ethel, Marcus, Fred! Thank goodness! Have any of you seen Hiro?"

They were all shocked as Go Go said, "You mean you don't know where he is?!"

Cass went back to be worried as she said, "No! I haven't seen him all day! He wasn't in his room this morning! He didn't eat breakfast! And Baymax can't help me! He's gone!"

She then pulled out Hiro's phone and said, "And he didn't take his phone with him so I can't call him!"

She began to panic as she paced the floor and said, "What are we gonna do?! Where is he?! How are we going to find him?! If anything happens to him I'll…"

Go Go then slapped Cass in the face and seriously said, "Calm down!"

Honey Lemon reassuringly placed her hand on Cass's shoulder and said, "Yeah don't worry, we'll find him. We promise."

She calmed down and smiled as she said, "Thanks kids. You all start looking for him while I call the police."

She went into the other room to make a call and they looked at each other as Wasabi said, "Maybe Baymax's scanner could find Hiro."

Honey Lemon agreed as she said, "It's worth a try."

They walked upstairs into Hiro's room to find Baymax standing by himself on top of his charging station.

He looked at them and waved his hand in a circular motion as he said, "Hello."

Go Go got right to the point as she said, "Baymax, Hiro's missing, we need you to scan for him."

Baymax turned his head around as he said, "Scanning."

After a moment he looked back at them and said, "I am unable to detect Hiro."

They were all shocked as Wasabi exclaimed, "What?! We can't scan for Hiro?! Does that mean…?!"

Go Go immediately shut him up as she pointed her finger at his face and said, "No! We're going to find him!"

Honey Lemon was still worried as she said, "But we don't know what happened to him."

They all looked at Baymax as he showed them the card with the address Hiro received and stated, "He left last night and went to this address."

Go Go took the card from him and all of them stared at the address and she angrily asked, "Why did he do that?"

Baymax simply answered, "The person who built that robot sent Hiro a message telling him to go to that location."

Go Go was shocked and even more angry as she said, "What was he thinking?! Why would listen to him?!"

Honey Lemon was confused as she calmly asked, "And why would he go without us?"

Wasabi looked at the others with a confused expression as he held his hand out to refer to Baymax and said, "And without Baymax?"

Baymax raised his finger as he explained, "The caller stated that he wanted Hiro to go alone, otherwise Aunt Cass would 'suffer consequences'."

All their eyes widened and shock as they looked at each other as Fred said, "Hiro's been kidnapped by a supervillain. That's so cool! I mean it's bad of course, but so cool!"

They stared at him for a moment before Go Go said, "Well whoever they were, they weren't giving Hiro a choice, and they wouldn't let him tell anyone."

Baymax pointed at them as he said, "Hiro told me to only tell you about the message and to protect Aunt Cass from further emotional trauma."

Honey Lemon showed worry and uncertainty as she said, "And if Baymax's scanner can't detect Hiro, how are we going to find him?"

Go Go held out the card as she seriously said, "We go to this address, find out what happened to Hiro, find out where he is, and find out who this guy is."

Wasabi got scared as he said, "That guy could be there waiting for us. That could be dangerous."

Go Go was aggravated as she said, "Hiro's life is in danger! We have to find him!"

Fred suddenly remembered something as he said, "Wait, we're supposed to meet the Incredibles at my place today."

Go Go looked at him with an annoyed expression as she said, "Fred, we don't have time for the Incredibles!"

Honey Lemon spoke up as she said, "Wait maybe they could help us find Hiro. They have been doing superhero work longer than we have."

Baymax raised his finger as he said, "Seeking help from others who have more experience can be helpful in accomplishing a difficult task."

Go Go succumbed and said, "Okay, we'll go see them and ask them to help us, then we go to this address and look for Hiro."

Fred got excited as he cheered, "Awesome! Let's go!"

They all quickly ran downstairs, leaving Baymax by himself in Hiro's room before he began slowly walking toward the stairs. Later the Parr family was driving in their car on their way to Fred's mansion as they talked about their stay in San Fransokyo. They would only be in town for two more days so they were starting to reflect on what they've been through.

Bob smiled as he glanced at the others and said, "Only two more days."

Helen nodded as she replied, "Yeah, and I have to admit this trip has pretty good."

Dash happily raised his hands as he cheered, "Yeah! This is the best vacation ever!"

Jack-Jack smiled at Dash as he happily giggled and bounced in his seat, showing that he agreed with his brother.

Violet showed a small smile as she said, "Yeah, and Big Hero 6 are really cool."

Dash looked at her as he teasingly said, "Especially Hiro, huh Violet?"

She glared at him and said, "I do NOT like Hiro... that much."

She turned away and pouted while Dash simply laughed while Bob and Helen smiled at each other; they could also clearly see the sparks between the two. They pulled up in front of Stan's mansion and got out of the car and found Big Hero 6 waiting for them in their normal clothes. They noticed that all of them (except Baymax) had serious expressions on their faces and they became concerned.

Helen then asked, "Is everything alright?"

Violet noticed Hiro was not present and asked, "Where's Hiro?"

Honey Lemon spoke up and said, "He's missing."

They gasped in shock and Violet exclaimed, "What?!"

Helen was concerned as she asked, "What happened?"

Go Go spoke up and held out the card with the address as she said, "The guy who was behind that giant robot sent Hiro a message telling him to go to this address. He wanted him to go there by himself, and Hiro went and never came back."

Violet took the card and stared at it and Bob asked, "What was he thinking? Why would he go by himself? And why did you let him?"

Go Go folded her arms as she said, "We didn't find out about any of this until today. He went and never came back and his aunt is worried sick about him."

Wasabi was worried as he threw his arms out said, "And the guy threatened her if Hiro didn't go by himself, so he didn't tell us."

All the Incredibles, except Jack-Jack, showed scared expressions as they all stared at the card, worried that something might have happened to Hiro.

Bob took the card from Violet and showed a serious expression as he said, "Let's go find him."

Sometime later the Incredibles were in their super suits, driving in their Incredibile, and Baymax was flying above them carrying the remaining members of Big Hero 6. Baymax landed and the others climbed off while the Incredibles got out of their car and they all stared at the warehouse as they walked to the front door.

Bob stared at it as he said, "Everyone be careful. This could be dangerous."

He slowly opened the door and entered the warehouse, he looked around and inspected the inside of the building. He saw nothing and motioned for the others to follow and everyone else entered and looked around.

Honey Lemon cupped her mouth as she softly called out, "Hiro?"

Wasabi cupped his mouth as he said, "Hiro? You in here?"

Go Go turned to Baymax and urged him to scan as she said, "Baymax?"

Baymax scanned but then said, "Hiro is not here."

Bob showed a serious expression as he said, "Keep looking. Maybe we can find some clues as to what happened to him."

They looked around and as they searched Fred was humming some theme music he just made up, much to the annoyance of the others.

He kept humming until Go Go sternly said, "Fred, shut up!"

He immediately complied and they kept searching; unbeknownst to the heroes the security camera spotted them. A video of them was shown on a monitor in a dark room where the mysterious person behind everything was watching them. He saw all of them on his screen and chuckled maliciously as he pushed a button. Both teams were startled as the lights went on and the cannons came out of the ceiling and aimed at all of them. The first cannon shot a black blob at Dash, but he zipped to the side and dodged it; Bob saw it on the ground and immediately recognized it.

He dodged a few more and started running as he yelled, "Don't let them hit you!"

They all scattered as the rest of the cannons began shooting blobs at them and they all narrowly dodged them. Violet and Dash zoomed around the warehouse as they avoided the blobs, swerving side to side as they watched the cannons. Violet turned invisible and started running as she dodged the blobs while Wasabi activated his laser plasma blades and started slicing every blob that came at him.

Fred jumped up to avoid them as he cheered, "Super jump! Super jump!"

Helen held Jack-Jack, who giggled happily as she used her super flexibility and agility to avoid the blobs while moving sideways. Two blobs hit Bob and stuck to his back as he ran and avoided the blobs that were on the floor. As he ran he passed Honey Lemon, who ran to avoid more blobs and she noticed the two stuck to Bob's back and saw that they were slowly growing, she thought for a moment and got an idea. She pressed some buttons on her purse and then threw a pink ball at one of the cannons; the ball popped and a pink blob grew inside the nozzle and clogged the cannon, preventing it from firing.

She then yelled, "Everyone, take out the cannons!"

Go Go kept skating as she made a sharp turn and threw both her disks and took out a few cannons, while swerving to avoid more blobs.

Fred jumped toward a cannon and was about to use his fire as he exclaimed, "Fire!"

Unfortunately the cannon aimed at him and shot a blob over the mouth of his suit, preventing him from using his fire.

He landed on his feet and couldn't get the blob off as he said, "Uh… guys?"

He got hit with three more blobs as they stuck to his suit and he hastily began dodging the rest of them. Honey Lemon threw three more pink balls and they popped and clogged more cannons while Wasabi defended her by slicing any black blob that came toward her. Bob took a couple more hits but was still running as more blobs stuck to him and he saw Fred running away from the blobs.

Bob then yelled, "Fred, what are you doing? Take them out!"

Fred then hastily said, "I can't! They hit my mouth! I can't breathe fire!"

Fred's tail got hit by a blob and Bob told him, "You don't need fire! Use your other skills, like we taught you."

Fred stopped as he thought and happily exclaimed, "Right!"

Fred turned around, jumped toward the ceiling, flipped through the air, and used his powerful legs to kick one of the cannons, smashing it to pieces. Once he landed he did the same thing and destroyed four more cannons while avoiding more blobs.

He stopped and happily cheered, "Oh yeah! Fredzilla for the win!"

Go Go zoomed past him and said, "It's not over yet Fred!"

Go Go threw one of her disks and it bounced off three cannons, destroying them before coming back to her. Unfortunately she was not paying attention to where she was going and she skated toward a blob on the ground and it stuck to her wheel, causing her to fall down. Several cannons aimed at her and fired, but Violet suddenly turned visible in front of her and made a force field around herself and Go Go. Dozens of blobs impacted the force field but Violet kept it up as she looked around with a scared expression.

Go Go was relieved as she gratefully said, "Thanks Violet."

Violet was still worried as she said, "You're welcome but I think we're still in trouble."

The blobs were sliding off the shield but the cannons kept firing, and they were trapped; if she dropped the force field to move, then they would be pelted with blobs. Dash saw them in trouble and quickly thought of an idea, then he zipped by and took Jack-Jack from Helen.

She was startled as she said, "Dash!"

She stopped as she dodged some more blobs that were shot at her while Dash held his baby brother and said, "Jack-Jack, laser eyes!"

He held Jack-Jack's chin in his left hand and repeatedly said "pew" as he ran around in circles and had Jack-Jack shoot his laser eyes at the cannons. Each shot destroyed a cannon and they stopped shooting blobs at Violet's force field, so she dropped it and sighed in relief. Go Go noticed she still had a blob stuck to her wheel and she squinted seriously as she slammed it to the floor and revved up her wheel, shredding the blob until it came off.

Dash stopped running and held Jack-Jack as Go Go skated over to him and said, "Thanks Speedy."

She then zoomed off and took out a few more cannons while Jack-Jack happily giggled, when suddenly Helen stretched her arm and wrapped around them. She pulled them toward just before a few blobs could hit them and she held them as she stretched each of her legs out and kicked a few cannons and destroyed them. Honey Lemon clogged a few more cannons with her pink blobs while Fred jumped up and kicked a couple of cannons, smashing them to pieces. Wasabi was still swinging his laser plasma blades at the blobs being shot at him when Bob came to him with several blobs stuck to his body.

Bob showed a serious expression as he said, "Wasabi. When I throw you up, you cut the cannons."

Wasabi was confused as he said, "Huh?"

Bob abruptly bent over and put his hands under Wasabi's feet then, using his super strength, he launched Wasabi up toward the ceiling. Wasabi screamed for a moment before realizing what Bob meant and he swung both his plasma blades and cut several cannons in the air. He cheered in excitement as he fell back down and Bob quickly caught him and smiled happily. They all continued to fight together and within a few minutes they managed to destroy the last of the cannons, then they were all able to catch their breath. Honey Lemon used her purse to create a chemical that would stop the blobs from growing and melt them, and she used this to remove the blobs from the others who got hit.

Fred pulled off the top of his suit, showing his face, and looked at a blob on the floor as he said, "What are these blob things?"

Bob looked at him and answered, "When I was found at Syndrome's base he captured me using these same kinds of blobs. But he's dead, so who is behind this?"

Go Go, having just searched the warehouse, skated in front of him as she said, "I don't know, but what I do know is Hiro's not here."

Honey Lemon clasped her hands together and said, "I just hope he's alright."

Bob smiled reassuringly as he said, "Don't worry, this means whoever took him wanted him alive."

Wasabi placed his finger on his chin as he thought and said, "Yeah, and they somehow knew we'd come here looking for him."

Violet moved her palms up as she said, "So they set a trap for us."

Go Go put her wrists on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling and said, "Or they knew when we arrived."

They looked at her with confusion and she pointed at the security camera that spotted them earlier, suddenly they heard the sound of speakers coming on. Then they all heard the same mysterious disguised voice that spoke to Hiro the previous night.

The mysterious voice said, "Bravo Big Hero 6. The Incredibles have taught you well."

Honey Lemon then bravely said, "Who are you? What have you done with Hiro?!"

The disguised voice replied, "I am someone who is interested in you, and I have big plans for Hiro."

They all became worried, then Bob spoke up and said, "Why are you doing all this?"

The mysterious person answered, "I'm doing this to prove that we don't need you. The world is changing, it's time we change too. The future is coming, and there is no place in it for you and your powers, Mr. Incredible."

Go Go then angrily asked, "What are you talking about?!"

The voice replied, "You'll find out soon enough. Until then Hiro and I have some talking to do."

The speakers turned off and Violet felt sad as she said, "We still don't know where Hiro is."

Helen showed a serious expression as she said, "Yes we do, he's with the person who just called us. We find him, we find Hiro."

Dash was curious as he asked, "How?"

Go Go suddenly got an idea as she placed her finger on her chin and said, "I think I know."

She skated over to the wall and noticed two wires stretching from the floor to the ceiling; one of the wires stopped at the security camera above while the other went all the way into the ceiling.

She thought out loud and explained, "If he's not here then he must have something to tell him that we're here."

Wasabi saw where she was going and said, "Yeah. He must have a transmitter to send a signal and a receiver so he can broadcast his voice to us."

Bob suddenly got an idea as he said, "To the roof!"

Baymax flew them all up to the roof and they looked around while Dash zipped around to find what they were looking for.

Suddenly he exclaimed, "I found it!"

They all gathered at his location and spotted a large satellite dish, it was very advanced and looked more complex than any normal satellite dish.

Fred was excited then confused as he said, "Yes we found it! Now what?"

Helen placed her hands on her hips as she said, "Now we can trace the signal back to our mysterious villain, and Hiro."

Go Go went up to the dish and used her phone to hack into it and trace the signal back to its origin.

Go Go smiled as it worked and she said, "Got it."

Violet was happy as she said, "Great, where are they?"

Go Go's smile turned into a nervous frown as she said, "On an island approximately 2,000 miles away."

All their eyes widened in shock and fear as they realized saving Hiro was going to be much harder than they previously thought. They all went back to Fred's house and changed back into their normal clothes as they talked about what to do. They were all gathered in Fred's room, uncertain of what to do, Stan and Heathcliff were there with them, waiting to see what they would do. Honey Lemon, Violet, Fred, Dash, and Wasabi were all sitting on the couch while Bob and Helen stood in front of them. Go Go stood in front of the window while Baymax stood by the left wall, cradling a giggling Jack-Jack in his arms.

Honey Lemon clasped her hands together as she said, "Well now we know why Baymax's scanner couldn't find Hiro."

Go Go stared out the window with her hands on her hips as she sternly said, "Yeah, because he's not in the city anymore."

Wasabi was worried as he looked at Violet, Dash, and Fred and said, "What are we gonna do? We've got to go save him!"

Bob showed a serious expression as he turned to look at everyone else as he firmly said, "No. Not you. Just us."

Everyone, except Helen, looked at him with shocked and confused expressions, not understanding what he meant.

Bob pointed at Violet and Dash, then the others, while he said, "You kids will stay with them while your mother and I go save Hiro."

Go Go and Dash both simultaneously exclaimed, "What?!"

Violet stood up and protested, "We're not sitting this one out!"

Go Go agreed as she defiantly said, "Yeah! If you're going than so are we!"

Honey Lemon agreed as she said, "Yes, Hiro is our friend, we have to help him."

Helen held her hand out as she sincerely reasoned, "Listen, you're all very brave and your skills are impressive, but this is too dangerous."

Bob moved his hands out to refer to them, then pointed his thumb backwards while he said, "Yeah you're still new at this, and you saw those cannons he had at that warehouse. He probably has even more defenses on that island, much more dangerous than those."

Helen looked at them and then looked down at Violet and Dash as she politely said, "He's right. I'm sorry but you have to leave this to the professionals, and to the grownups."

Dash pouted but Go Go persisted, "Whoever that guy is, he's got our friend. Amateurs or not we're not just gonna stand by while he's in danger!"

Honey Lemon showed a serious expression as she proclaimed, "Yes, we promised Aunt Cass that we would find Hiro, and that's what we're going to do!"

Wasabi and Fred showed serious expressions as they both chimed, "Yeah!"

Violet looked up at her parents as she pleaded, "Mom, dad, please! Hiro needs us!"

Bob and Helen had been swayed by their words as they hesitated and glanced at each other, unsure about what to say.

Baymax, still holding Jack-Jack, walked up to them and said, "When facing an important task one should accept help from all who are willing to give it."

Bob and Helen were uncertain how to react to the robot's words of wisdom, then they both looked at Stan at the back of the room, and he showed a warm smile as he nodded.

Bob and Helen both surrendered as they smiled and Bob said, "Alright, you win. We'll all go."

Dash and Fred both cheered happily and Stan pointed them as he said, "Classic."

Wasabi then raised his finger as he curiously asked, "Uh… by the way, how are we getting there?"

Fred pointed his thumb at Heathcliff as he said, "No problem. Heathcliff will fly us there in the family jet."

Helen politely declined as she said, "No. Sorry Heathcliff but they're well defended and will detect us coming. We need someone with better piloting skills."

Wasabi was confused as he said, "Where are we gonna find someone like that?"

Bob and Helen both smiled at each other deviously; later they were all in Fred's private jet flying over the ocean. Helen was flying the jet and Bob was sitting next to her in the cockpit while everyone else was sitting in different rows of the jet.

Go Go was impressed as she leaned back in her chair and said, "She knows how to fly a plane? Wow!"

Fred clinched his fists as he softly bounced in his chair and sang to himself, "Big Hero 6, and the Incredibles… going to save… our friend named Hiro… who is also a superhero…"

He kept singing to himself as Go Go rolled her eyes in annoyance, meanwhile Wasabi was nervous as he peaked out the window and saw how high they were.

He was frightened as he looked back at the others and said, "Uh… this might not be the right time to say this, but I'm terrified of heights!"

Baymax stood in the center aisle as he raised his finger and said, "In the event of an emergency I can be used as a flotation device."

Wasabi was still scared as he cried, "Not helping!"

Honey Lemon sat next to Go Go as Jack-Jack sat in her lap, giggling happily when suddenly he cringed before going back to giggling.

Go Go sniffed for a moment and then covered her nose as she said, "Uh… I think someone needs a change."

Baymax looked at them and scanned Jack-Jack and then reached for him while he said, "Scanning. You are right, he needs a new diaper. I will do it."

He gently picked up Jack-Jack, who made happy little baby noises, and carried him to the row on the other side and began changing his diaper.

Honey Lemon smiled adoringly as she said, "Aww!"

Suddenly she noticed Violet, who was sitting in the row in front of theirs, seemed troubled and Honey Lemon became concerned.

She leaned over onto the back of the seat and asked, "Violet, are you alright?"

Violet glanced over at her and nodded before turning ahead while she said, "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

She showed a worried expression as she asked, "Do you think Hiro's okay?"

Honey Lemon understood as she smiled optimistically and replied, "Don't worry, Hiro's smart and brave. He's probably already thinking of a plan to escape right now."

Violet glanced at her out of the corner of her eye with a small smile, but she was still worried about him.

Suddenly Dash zipped next to her and pointed at her as he teasingly said, "You miss your _boyfriend_!"

She turned to him and angrily replied, "Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! I'm not even into him!"

Go Go showed a smug expression as she leaned back in her seat and sarcastically said, "Uh huh. Sure."

Dash chuckled as he pointed at her and said, "You like him!"

She stood up and angrily retorted, "I do not!"

Dash mockingly replied, "Do too!"

She leaned over and argued, "Do not!"

He persisted, "Do too!"

They both continued arguing loudly for another minute until Helen shouted, "Inside voices!"

They both complied as they glared at each other, then Bob called, "Hey, we're about halfway there. Everyone suit up, they'll probably be ready for us."

 **Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with some other stories and I've been distracted by some new video games I got. Just to be clear, the island they're going to is** **NOT** **Nomanisanisland. It took me a while to think of what would happen once both teams got to the warehouse and how they would track him to the island. In the next chapter the villain will be revealed. Those of you who might have figured it out don't spoil it for the others. I'm not sure when I will post it, but when I do I think you'll all like it. Please review.**


	12. Sickness

6 Incredible Heroes

Sickness

In a dim room Hiro slowly begins to open his eyes as he regains consciousness, groaning as he lifts his head up. He was still in his super suit and as he came to he began to look around and observe his surroundings. Suddenly he came to realize he was unable to move his arms and legs. He looked around to find himself trapped in a containment unit identical to the one Mr. Incredible was kept in when Syndrome captured him. He was soon fully awake and began to worry as he struggled, trying to get free, but his hands and feet were restrained by mineballs, which were held in place by an energy field. He continued to struggle for another minute, grunting in exertion, but soon gave up and panted as he examined the room around him. He saw two control panels ahead of a short staircase, on opposite sides of a dimly lit path, but neither of them was being operated. He was confused, but as he thought his memory returned and he came to realize what was happening. He tried to think of a way out of this situation, but he was unable to use the communicator in his helmet, so he was unable to call his friends, and he had no idea where he was, so he currently had no ideas.

He looked around suspiciously as he demanded, "Whoever you are, show yourself and tell me what you want."

Right on cue, the automatic door on the other side of the room opened and a person entered and said, "Rise and shine sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd wake up."

The door shut behind him as he walked down the path, and as he came closer Hiro was able to get a better look at him. It was a teenage boy, roughly the same age as Hiro, who had short red hair that was neatly combed back, slightly bulkier arms, and freckles on his face. The boy wore a black long sleeve shirt and black long pants, he also wore white metal boots, white gauntlets, and a white utility belt that had a red light on the buckle. The young boy also wore a long bluish black cape, and on his face he wore a black mask identical to those of the Incredibles. On the front of his shirt was a large white "S" that stretched down from the top of his torso, and ended above the top of his belt.

As the boy walked toward the containment unit he pointed at Hiro and made series of hand gestures as he excitedly said, "Hiro Hamada, you truly are a genius, and that says a lot coming from me. I mean I've gotta say, I knew you were smart, but the way you handled my Omnibot, all by yourself?! Oh man! I feel like a geek just thinking about it!"  
Hiro shot a death glare at the boy, who then showed a polite smile as he said, "But where are my manners? Welcome to my island."

Hiro was shocked as he perplexed, "Island?"

The masked boy nodded as he smiled jokingly and said, "Oh yeah. You're about 2,000 miles away from the coast on my own private island. I know it's a long way from home but I think you'll like it here. I hope you appreciate all the trouble I had to go through to bring you here. I mean it was a lot of work but hey, what are friends for?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes as he angrily spat, "Friends?! We are NOT friends!"

The boy feigned disappointment as he said, "Aww, and I thought we were close. After all, we have so much in common and spend so much time together."

Hiro ignored his comment and inquired, "Who are you?"

The teenager feigned being hurt as he sarcastically said, "You don't recognize me? That hurts! I know I look different but how could you forget about me. I mean c'mon…"

His hurt expression changed to a snide one as he smugly said, "… we've only known each other since college."

Hiro gasped in shock as he then recognized him and inquired, "John?"

He smiled mockingly as he pointed at Hiro and replied, "Ha! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ladies and gentlemen we have ourselves a winner! Congratulations Hiro, you figured it out!"

The mysterious villain was none other than John, the other young student at SFIT who Hiro was good friends with.

Hiro was baffled as he said, "I don't believe this!"

John smiled deviously as he said, "Oh come on Hiro, don't act so surprised. You're smarter than that. _We're_ smarter than that. That's why we go to SFIT. That's why we have what it takes to be heroes."

Hiro was shocked and angry as he said, "Heroes?! If you want to be a hero then why send robots to destroy the city?!"

John showed a sinister smile as he put his fingertips together and began pacing the floor, occasionally glancing at Hiro and pointing at him while he explained, "I was just testing you. When I sent the first one I wanted to test you and your friends' skills against a real threat. I have to say I was impressed with how you handled it. I wasn't expecting the Incredibles to show up, but I did think it could be useful. I figured they could teach you some stuff, and so I decided to keep an eye on all of you. After that I wanted to see how you'd do on your own so I sent my Omnibot to fight you. And as always you aced that test!"

Hiro then smiled cockily as he replied, "Yeah, your Omnibot really wasn't all that tough, especially for an ex-bot fighter."

John smiled arrogantly as he put his hand up and said, "Well that was just a prototype. The new ones have some major modifications."

Hiro's cocky smile disappeared as he became suspicious and said, "New ones? What are you talking about?"

John smiled deviously and sinisterly as he proclaimed, "Oh you'll see. Soon the world will see who the real heroes are, and they'll forget all about the old supers like the Incredibles!"

Hiro looked at him like he was crazy and then asked, "What does all this crazy stuff have to do with me? What do you want?"

John smiled politely as he held out his hand and answered, "I want a partner."

Hiro's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment as he inquired, "Sorry?"

John took a few steps closer and made a series of hand gestures as he happily said, "Come on Hiro, we're a lot alike. We're both smart, we have potential, and we both have what it takes to be real heroes! We're geniuses; we have to do something with our big our big brains if we want to make it big!"

Hiro defiantly protested, "I just want to use my power to help people. That's what my brother wanted. That's what _real_ heroes do!"

John then shrewdly said, "Who told you that, the Incredibles?"

Hiro shot him a death glare and John made more hand gestures while he maniacally said, "You think the Incredibles see you as a hero? To them you're just like everyone else! You'll never be like them because you don't have powers! We're not good enough for them! But we don't need powers to be super, and we don't need them. The world is changing, so we have to change too! The Incredibles are the past, _we_ are the future! Together we can change the world and show everyone that we are the real heroes!"

Hiro refused as he declared, "I'll never join you!"

John showed a vexed expression but remained calm as he said, "Well, you'll have time to think about it. I'm sure you'll come around."

He turned around and began to make his way toward the door while Hiro defiantly exclaimed, "You'll never get away with this John!"

John stopped and turned as pointed his finger at Hiro while he said, "Oh, and another thing. From now on, call me 'Sickness'!"

Hiro glared at him as he chuckled and continued toward the door, which opened automatically and closed behind him. Sickness proceeded down the hallway and walked through several automatic doors before he entered a security room where over a dozen of his men were working.

One of them looked at Sickness and said, "Sir, we've picked up a bogey on its way here."

Sickness smiled maliciously as he said, "I knew they'd come."

He chuckled maliciously as he reached his hand down and pressed a button on the terminal, which ensured a big surprise for the heroes on their way.

Meanwhile on Fred's private jet

All the Incredibles and the five members of Big Hero 6 were now in their super suits as they continued on their way to rescue Hiro. When Helen changed into her suit she briefly put the jet on autopilot but now she was flying it manually again.

Wasabi glanced out his window nervously before turning ahead and said, "So uh… what exactly is the plan?"

Bob, who was sitting next to Helen in the cockpit, turned to him and replied, "The first thing we do is find Hiro, then we find out who's behind all this and what they're up to."

Wasabi showed a relaxed smile as he said, "That's good, I like that plan. So uh… how do we do all that?"

Bob raised his finger as he said, "One step at a time Wasabi."

Helen held onto the control yoke with a serious expression while she said, "Yeah, and the first thing we're gonna have to do is figure out how to get on that island. They'll probably detect our jet and have some defenses ready for us."

Wasabi became nervous again as he said, "I'm not sure this is really the best plan."

Honey Lemon turned to him and optimistically said, "Don't worry Wasabi. Everything will be alright."

Dash zipped up next to him and excitedly said, "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

Fred had the top of his costume down as he happily exclaimed, "Yeah, our first superhero mission to a villain's secret lair! And we get to team up with the Incredibles! How cool is that?!"

Wasabi still felt nervous as he said, "I still think we could use a better plan and…"

He was cutoff as Jack-Jack suddenly teleported in front of Wasabi and floated upside down as he giggled happily, prompting Wasabi to scream in fear.

Wasabi became frantic and paranoid as he pointed at Jack-Jack and said, "Quick, someone grab baby super freak before he teleports outside and sets the wing on fire!"

Go Go rolled her eyes while Honey Lemon chuckled, then she stood up and grabbed Jack-Jack and held him in her lap.

She smiled adoringly as she said, "You are the most adorable superhero I have ever met!"

Jack-Jack giggled happily as she began tickling him and using baby talk, suddenly they were all startled as they heard a beeping sound. They all stared ahead and through the cockpit they could see two missiles flying straight toward them.

Baymax, wearing the armor, noticed the missiles as he simply said, "Oh no."

Helen quickly put on a serious expression as she flipped a switch, which caused a sign in the back to light up, reading "Fasten Your Seatbelts". Everyone immediately did just that as they buckled up, except Baymax who stood motionless in the center aisle. Helen quickly steered to the left to avoid them but the missiles changed direction and followed them, then several more missiles showed up and pursued the jet.

Helen then dived downward as she exclaimed, "Everyone hold on!"

They all held on tightly as the jet dove straight down toward the water with the missiles right behind them. They approached the water and Helen immediately pulled up, one of the missiles missed and blew up in the water but the rest kept following them. As they pulled up Baymax remained in his standing position but fell back down the aisle and hit the back wall. Everyone was very scared as they held onto their seats, Honey Lemon held on tightly to Jack-Jack, who was also very scared. Another missile came toward them from the side, they avoided it but it blew up close to them, prompting everyone to scream in fear.

Helen dived down again and performed a barrel roll to avoid a few more missiles, which exploded behind them. As they spiraled threw the air Wasabi screamed his head off as he clinched the seat in front of him in utter terror. The jet stopped spiraling and made a sharp right turn, narrowly avoiding another missile, but more were still following them. Helen made a few more sharp turns, avoiding the missiles, but they were still intact as they continued to pursue the jet. Helen was very tense as she did her best to avoid the missiles and keep everyone alive.

They avoided another missile as it blew up close to them and Wasabi screamed and exclaimed, "Why are these missiles after us!"

Go Go was very stressed as she loudly exclaimed, "The bad guys know we're coming so they're trying to kill us!"

Fred showed an excited expression which changed into a frightened one as he said, "A supervillain is trying to kill us with missiles, that is so cool! And really scary…"

Another missile came at them from below, but Helen made a sharp right turn and avoided it, but it simply changed direction and kept following them. All the missiles continued to pursue the jet as Helen made sharp turns in every direction to avoid them, but it was getting more and more difficult. At one point Helen looked at the radar and detected two missiles coming at them from both sides. Helen quickly engaged afterburners to boost the jet ahead, which caused the missiles to miss and each other, resulting in a large explosion, but the rest continued to follow them.

Helen held tightly onto the steering yoke as she exclaimed, "I can't keep this up much longer!"

The missiles were still following them and Wasabi was holding on for dear life as he exclaimed, "We're not gonna make it!"

Honey Lemon was still scared as she forced a smile and said, "We're gonna make it!"

Wasabi was terrified as he screamed, "We're not gonna make it!"

Honey Lemon persisted as she cried, "We ARE gonna make it!"

Go Go had enough as she stood up and yelled, "Both of you shut up!"

Bob stared at the radar and exclaimed, "We need some way to lose them!"

She sat back down and looked at Violet as she said, "Violet, make a force field around the jet!"

Violet was scared as she said, "Go Go I can't do that!"

Go Go was very stressed as she exclaimed, "What are you talking about?! You made a ton of force fields!"

Violet was very scared and insecure as she yelled, "Yeah but I've never made one that big before! I don't know if I can!"

Go Go then angrily yelled, "You have to try or we all die!"

Violet was now even more scared as she had no idea what to do, suddenly Helen made a sharp turn to avoid another missile but they all kept following.

Suddenly looked out his window and nervously pointed his finger as he said, "Uh… guys…"

They looked to see a missile coming toward them from the side, and another was coming from the other side.

The radar showed that all the missiles were closing in on them and Go Go loudly yelled, "Violet! Make a field!"

The missiles were getting closer by the second and Go Go furiously yelled, "JUST DO IT!"

Violet was terrified as she screamed, "I CAN'T!"

Bob and Helen both looked at the radar and saw that all the missiles were closing in on them and they realized if they didn't do something they would die.

Bob immediately got out of his seat as he exclaimed, "Okay that's it! Time to bail out!"

Wasabi was very scared as he asked, "Huh?!"

Bob hurried over to the door and used his super strength to rip it off, letting wind into the jet as it blew everyone's hair around.

Bob hurried over to Violet and Dash while he said, "We're gonna have to jump!"

Wasabi clinched his seat in terror as he screamed, "WHAT?! Are you crazy?!"

Bob held Violet and Dash in each of his arms and ordered, "Baymax, grab the others! Our flight's been cancelled!"

He jumps out of the jet, still holding Violet and Dash, and Helen immediately jumped out after them. Baymax quickly grabbed everyone else and flew out of the plane just as all the missiles hit it, blowing up the jet. Go Go and Honey Lemon were riding on Baymax's back, Honey Lemon was still holding Jack-Jack, Baymax was carrying Fred by his suit in his left hand, and Wasabi was holding onto Baymax's right forearm with his eyes shut as he screamed in utter terror. Bob was holding onto Violet and Dash as they kept falling, and Helen was above them as she fell, until she stretched her arms and legs out and wrapped them around Bob and the kids. She then stretched her body out, turning herself into a parachute, and the four of them gently floated down to the water, and Baymax followed them. After they entered the water Helen returned to her original shape and the four of them floated at the surface of the water, and Baymax and the others hovered above them.

Wasabi slowly opened his eyes to see where they were and he laughed in delight and Honey Lemon happily proclaimed, "I told you we'd make it!"

Bob glanced from his family to the others as he asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Baymax scanned everyone as he said, "My scan shows that no one has suffered any major injuries."

Go Go was still very stressed as she said, "Yeah but we were almost killed!"

Wasabi was still shaken up as he agreed, "Yeah! That was terrifying! Let's please never do that again!"

Helen calmly replied, "What's important is that we're all alright."

They were all startled as a huge piece of the jet fell down behind them and they all watched as it sank into water.

Helen looked at Fred and sheepishly said, "Sorry about your family's jet Fred."

Fred smiled forgivingly as he said, "Nah it's okay. We've got three more."

Go Go spoke very seriously as she said, "Yeah that's great, but now we're stuck out here in the middle of the ocean, Hiro is in danger on some island, and we don't even know how to get to him or back to the mainland."

Bob spoke with an equally serious expression as he said, "Calm down! I know this looks bad but we will get through this, and we WILL save Hiro."

Meanwhile in Sickness' lair

In the security room one of Sickness' men looked at him and reported, "Target destroyed."

Sickness was very pleased as he smiled and chuckled maniacally, then said, "Finally! I've waited a long time for this! I guess I'd better go tell our guest."

Sickness turned and left the room and then went back to the containment unit, where Hiro was still being held.

Sickness walked toward him as Hiro glared at him and said, "What do you want now?"

Sickness faked a casual expression as he said, "Oh nothing, I just thought you'd like to know that my guys detected a jet approaching."

Hiro smiled confidently as he said, "My friends! I knew they'd come for me!"

Sickness' casual expression turned into a twisted smile while he said, "Yeah, and I figure the Incredibles were with them, so that's why I sent some missiles to intercept them."

Hiro was immediately shocked and appalled as he exclaimed, "YOU WHAT?!"

Sickness smiled as he raised his hands and said, "Yep, confirmed hit. Target destroyed."

Hiro was devastated as he tilted his head down and softly said, "No…"

Sickness faked sincerity as he said, "Yeah, too bad. I mean the Incredibles had it coming, but it is a shame about your friends. They could've been useful. Especially Baymax, I liked him. So, for what it's worth, I am sorry."

Hiro glared at him in hatred as Sickness then smiled and said, "But you it's not too late for you. My offer still stands. You want to help a lot of people? Well so do I. Join me and together we'll make a world where people like them can reach their full potential, where everyone can be super and no one can tell them they're not!"

Hiro then furiously spat, "You just killed all my friends and you think I'll help you?! YOU'RE INSANE! I'll never join you!"

Sickness glared with an annoyed expression as he began to walk out and said, "You might want to reconsider that. You've got plenty of time. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

He disappeared behind the door and once he was gone Hiro's anger and hatred was replaced with sadness and grief. He began to mourn the loss of his friends as he hung his head in depression and began sobbing heavily.

Sickness walked in the hallway with an annoyed expression, but then he suddenly stopped as he second guessed his earlier statement.

He started walking again and then pointed at one of his guards as he said, "Tighten security around the island. More guards, more patrols, and more precautions. If anyone gets on this island I want to know about it."

The guard was confused as he perplexed, "But sir, the plane was destroyed. They're dead."

Sickness turned to him with a slightly angry expression as he said, "That's what we thought last time and look where that got us. I'm not taking any chances."

Meanwhile out at sea

Baymax is hovering above the water as he looks up and points at a trail of smoke and says, "We were on course to the island when the missiles were launched at us. They came from that direction."

Bob was determined as he said, "Then that's where we're going."

Wasabi was uncertain as he said, "Uh… you mean to the people who just blew up our jet and almost killed us?"

Go Go looked down at him and sarcastically asked, "Would you rather float out here and get eaten by sharks?"

Wasabi looked down at the water beneath them and tightened his grip on Baymax's arm as he said, "Oh… good point. So uh… does anyone have any ideas, because I don't think we can all fit on Baymax."

All the Incredibles were smug as they deviously smiled, then a few minutes later all of them were on their way to the island. Helen took the shape of an inflatable raft and Dash served as the motor as he kicked his legs through the water at super speed. Bob was sitting in Helen's back (because she's a boat) along with Fred and Wasabi; Bob, Helen, and Dash smiled with determined expressions while Fred was excited, and Wasabi was impressed. Ten feet above them, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Jack-Jack, and Violet were riding Baymax, who flew at the same speed that Dash and Helen were traveling at. Go Go and Honey Lemon were sitting in the same areas they were in earlier, Honey Lemon was holding Jack-Jack, and Violet was sitting in the area where Hiro would sit. Violet and Honey Lemon's hair was blowing in the wind and Jack-Jack giggled happily while the three girls stared at the horizon with determined expressions. Together the two teams followed the trail of smoke that would lead them to their enemy's secret lair, and to Hiro.

 **Author's note: I know this chapter is basically the same as plane scene from the first "Incredibles" movie, but there are a lot of differences too. So now we know who the mysterious villain is, I'm sure some of you already figured it out, but I'll bet some of you are still surprised. But there is more to Sickness than I have revealed; you'll see in time. In the next chapter I will reveal what his evil plan is, I'm sure not many of you have figured out what it is. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter; I have midterms coming up so I won't be able to do as much fanfiction for a while. Whenever I get it done I will let you know, until then enjoy. Please review.**


	13. Operation Phoenix

6 Incredible Heroes

Operation Phoenix

It was now night time as the Incredibles and the remaining members of Big Hero 6 finally arrived to the island. It was large with huge dense jungles and structures all over it, and there was a large volcano in the center of it. They came to a beach as Baymax landed, prompting Violet, Honey Lemon, Go Go, and Jack-Jack to climb off his back. While they did so the others walked onto the beach as Helen returned to her normal shape, mostly, and Wasabi and Fred walked to join the others. Bob stopped and he saw Helen lying on the sand with her arms and legs still stretched out, and Dash lied down next to her, both of them panting in exhaustion. Bob went over and started carrying them both, holding Dash in his right arm and holding Helen over his left shoulder with her long arms and legs hanging down against the sand.

Bob started walking as he said, "You okay honey?"

Helen continued panting as she smiled at him, showing that she while she was exhausted she would be alright.

Bob smiled back at her and then looked down at Dash as he proudly said, "Good job Dash. I'm really proud of you."

Dash smiled at his father as he said, "Thanks dad."

They all turned to Go Go as she seriously said, "Hey heroes, beach time's over."

She pointed her finger and said, "We've got company!"

They all turned to see a Viper flying in their direction, and they quickly hurried off the beach and ran through a series of palm trees. Helen and Dash were still tired so Bob continued carrying them as they all began to make their way through the jungle. After a few minutes of moving Helen and Dash got their strength back and moved on their own along with everyone else. Helen stretched her arms out and used them to swing from tree branches and Fred jumped over trees while everyone else traveled on foot. Soon they came to the end of the canopy of trees, but there was another one only twenty yards away, so they all began walking toward it. Suddenly they stopped as they all noticed some bright lights coming toward them; they were two Velocipods that were on patrol.

Wasabi gasped in fear as they came closer and everyone quickly hid to avoid being spotted. Helen stretched her arm up and pulled herself into a palm tree while Fred jumped high in the air and landed behind a number of bushes. Violet turned invisible while Dash and Go Go quickly zoomed away and hid in the bushes. Baymax quickly grabbed Bob, Honey Lemon, Jack-Jack, and Wasabi and quickly flew behind some more bushes. The two Velocipods slowly flew past them, the drivers turning their heads and inspecting their surroundings. They did not notice any of the heroes and continued on their patrol while the Incredibles and Big Hero 6 watched them leave.

Wasabi noted their vehicles and was impressed and scared as he said, "Who are these guys?"

Go Go sternly squinted her eyes as she said, "I don't know but they better not have hurt Hiro!"

Honey Lemon turned to face Baymax as she urgently asked, "Baymax, can you scan for him?"

Baymax turned his head and looked around, scanning the island, and then said, "I detect multiple humans on this island, but I do not detect Hiro."

Wasabi was shocked as he said, "What?! So Hiro's not here?!"

Go Go immediately replied, "No way! Hiro is here! I know it!"

Helen's head appeared above them with her neck stretched down from her body, which was still at the top of the palm tree.

She looked down at them as she said, "You probably can't find him because he's somewhere inside the fortress, and it's blocking your scanner."

Go Go agreed as she said, "So we've gotta get in there and find him."

Violet suddenly turned visible in front of them as she nervously said, "I just hope he's okay."

Honey Lemon was concerned as she nodded in agreement and said, "Me too."

They all turned to Bob as he seriously said, "Well right now we need to find a safe place to hide, so we'd better keep moving."

They all agreed as they continued onward; after a while they eventually found a secluded cave where they could hide. They made a campfire inside the cave and gathered around it, scared and uncertain about what to do. Honey Lemon was giving Jack-Jack a bottle, which she got from a baby bag they managed to save when they escaped the jet.

Bob glanced around outside before joining the others and saying, "We should be safe here, for now anyway."

Go-Go negatively spat, "Yeah _we're_ safe, but what about Hiro?"

Violet was concerned as she agreed and said, "Yeah."

Helen stood up and briefly glanced at Bob as she said, "We're going to find him. Bob and I will sneak into the base and rescue him."

Go Go was shocked as she exclaimed, "What?! What about us?!"

Bob pointed his finger downward as he said, "You all stay here and watch the kids."

Dash angrily replied, "What?! Babysitting?!"

Wasabi raised his finger as he said, "Actually I'm okay with staying here. After nearly getting blown up, crossing the ocean, and sneaking past guys trying to kill us I could really use a breather."

Honey Lemon agreed as she looked at Go Go and said, "Yeah I'm pretty tired too, and it's getting late. Maybe we should rest here for the night and head out in the morning."

They all looked at Baymax as he raised his finger and stated, "Rest and recuperation are essential in healthy preparation for physical activities."

Go Go stood up and put her hands on her hips as she argued, "Guys, Hiro is being held prisoner by dangerous people who tried to kill us!"

They all got her point and remained silent, then she turned around as Helen came to her and said, "I understand that you're worried about Hiro and you want to find him. You're good friends and you're very brave, but you need to stay here and save your strength while Bob and I handle this."

Go Go remained defiant as she seriously said, "Our friend is in trouble and he needs our help!"

Helen understood as she said, "I know."

Go Go lost her patience as she continued, "We can't just sit here and wait while…"

Helen cut her off as she said, "Listen to me!"

Go Go stopped talking and they all gave her their undivided attention as Helen said, "This isn't just about saving Hiro anymore. This is about all of us. These people are dangerous and will not hesitate to kill any one of us. And who knows what else they're planning? We can't afford to take any unnecessary risks right now. We have to do everything in our power to save Hiro, stop these people, and get off of this island alive."

Bob agreed as he said, "She's right, we have to go save him, if anything happens to us then it's up to all of you."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they understood exactly how serious this situation truly was.

Wasabi's mind was blown as he softly said, "Whoa."

Fred smiled as he happily said, "Awesome speech."

Honey Lemon turned to Go Go and said, "They're right Go Go. We have to be ready to step up if they can't do it."

Go Go surrendered as she said, "Fine! We'll stay here."

Helen gratefully replied, "Thank you. We'll be back. If something goes wrong use your powers… and your brains. And Baymax…"

Baymax looked at her as he stated, "I will protect them from any physical harm."

She smiled fondly as she said, "Thank you."

Helen then came up and hugged Violet and Dash, and planted a kiss on Jack-Jack's forehead before turning to join Bob as they hurried out of the cave.

As they left Honey Lemon shouted, "Be careful."

Meanwhile in the containment unit

Hiro was by himself still sobbing, overcome with grief and guilt believing all his friends were gone because of him.

He opened his eyes as tears streamed down his face as he said to himself, "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Baymax, Wasabi, Fred, Go Go, Honey Lemon… Violet… Tadashi…"

He opened his eyes and glanced around sadly as he said, "This is all my fault. I should have never gone to that warehouse. I fell right into his trap. I should have figured something out. I should have…"

His sadness was replaced by determination as he remembered Tadashi's words and said, "Looked for a new angle!"

He then turned and looked at the mineballs over his hands and he examined them along with the energy field holding them in place. He thought for a moment and then realized that they could probably be broken with a sufficient magnetic current. He then activated the magnet in his left glove, inside the mineball, and shook his wrist around for a moment. After a few seconds, the energy field holding the mineball in place was broken and Hiro pulled his arm free just as the mineball opened and fell off his hand. Hiro smiled victory as he moved the fingers of his freed hand, and then he did the same thing with his other hand, and then with both of his feet. He fell to the ground, landing on his feet, and stretched his arms and legs, happy that he was finally free.

Hiro showed a serious expression as he stared forward and said to himself, "Alright John, you're in trouble now! I'm not gonna let my friends die in vain! I swear, I'll find out what you're planning and I'll stop you!"

He then hurried to the door, which opened automatically and closed behind him as he entered the hallway. He stopped and looked around as he noticed that he was at an intersection, so there were three different directions to go and Hiro had no idea which one to choose. He seemed a bit discouraged as he realized he did not know where to go, he wasn't even sure where he was. He then became alarmed as he heard to voices down the hallway coming in his direction; he needed to hide fast. He looked around and noticed that this facility seemed to be almost completely made of metal. He then looked at his magnetic gloves and smiled as he got a brilliant idea.

Meanwhile in the jungle

Bob and Helen crawled onto the edge of a cliff where they could see a tram about halfway down going around the cliffside. They watched as one tramcar came around the corner and approached them as they waited to make their move. Bob jumped over the cliff and Helen followed; Bob missed the car but Helen stretched her body out and caught him and pulled him back up. They both stood on the roof of the tramcar, without making a sound, and road it as it proceeded along the tram and was moved back on solid ground. Bob and Helen stared ahead and saw that the tram was approaching a perimiter wall of the fortress with an automatic gate. However, two guards were standing post in front of it and the tramcar was beginning to slow down.

Helen saw a tall palm tree up ahead near the wall, so she quickly stretched her arm out and grabbed it and hung from it. When the tram came closer Bob jumped toward her and stretched her other arm out toward him, which he grabbed, and she swung him forward and they both went over the wall. One of the guards looked at the tree they swung from but by that time they were already out of sight. Bob and Helen ran through the bushes until they came to the fortress and stopped, hiding in one bush as they inspected the area. They saw two guards standing on opposite sides of an automatic door, both heavily armed, and there were two more around the corner. Bob and Helen looked at each other as they tried to think of a plan when suddenly Bob spotted a rock, picked it up, and threw it.

The rock hit a palm tree and, making a noise, then landed in another bush, causing it to rustle wildly. The two around the corner saw the movements and left their post to investigate it, prompting Helen to give Bob a thumbs up. They turned back to the guards by the door and Helen stretched out her midriff as Bob grabbed her and launched forward her upper body like a whip. Helen lunged toward the guards, stretched her arms out, grabbed both of them, and then Bob whipped them back and they knocked both the guards out. With them unconscious Bob and Helen hurried to the doors, which Bob pried open with his strength and they hurried inside. They ran stealthily into the building and looked around as they stopped inside a long curved passageway.

Helen looked around and commented, "You know, this place reminds me a lot of Syndrome's base."

Bob uneasily agreed as he said, "Yeah, that's what worries me."

He glanced around and turned back to Helen as he said, "Alright, we need to find out where they're keeping Hiro."

Helen stared down the hallway as she said, "There should be a security office nearby. Let's go!"

A few minutes later Bob and Helen came to a dimly lit security office where there two guards sitting at terminals. They snuck up behind them and knocked both guards out, then Bob sat down and began typing to access a terminal.

Helen leaned over next to him as Bob said, "Okay, I've found him. They're holding him in a containment unit on Level 10."

Helen thought and said, "Well we're on Level 4 right now, so we've got to find an elevator, go up six floors, and find his holding cell."

Bob nodded, got up, and they both hurried and urgently ran through the hallway to find the nearest elevator. Within less than a minute they found an elevator, unfortunately it required a keycard in order for them to use it.

Bob stared at the terminal and groaned in exasperation, "Oh great…"

They both jumped as the elevator doors suddenly opened and they hid against the curved walls of the elevator as a guard emerged. He entered the hallway with no idea of the two superheroes standing behind him as he walked toward the door across from them. While he walked Bob and Helen stared at him cautiously as they silently moved behind him and backed up toward the elevator. Bob was in front Helen as she backed up through the doorway, stretching her neck so her head remained in the same position as she watched the guard. Just as the guard pulled out his keycard to open the hallway doors, the elevator doors suddenly shut on her.

The elevator doors closed over Helen's long neck, flattening it between the doors but still allowing her to breathe, and gasp. Bob turned to her and gasped in shock, her head was now in the hallway while her body was inside the elevator with her neck stuck between the doors. Inside the elevator she pressed her hands against the doors and pushed her body back, stretching her neck, but the doors were shut tight and her head would not squeeze through. She winced as she tried but with no luck as she stared at Bob, who was very worried, while she merely groaned in annoyance. Just then the guard, who was walking through the doorway on the other side of the hall, heard them and curiously turned around.

When he saw them he gasped and raised his weapon but Bob ran at him and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The guard fell to the ground in the other hallway, dropping his weapon and keycard onto the floor. Meanwhile, a few floors above them, another guard used his keycard to bring up the elevator, with Helen's body in it. Helen's face cringed in discomfort, as the elevator moved up her body was forced onto the floor with her limbs out and her neck stretched even longer through the elevator shaft. Inside the elevator shaft there was now a long rubbery skin-colored band stretching as the elevator went higher up.

Bob walked toward the doors and prepared to pry them open for her, until she exclaimed, "NOOO!"

He stopped, confused, and she urgently replied, "The elevator's going up! If you open the doors my head will slingshot up the shaft! We need to bring the elevator back down!"

Bob understood and turned to see the guard's keycard on the floor, and so he walked to grab it, but then the door to the other hallway automatically closed sealing him off. Bob groaned as he face-palmed himself in exasperation while Helen rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Bob got tired and said, "Alright, that's it!"

Having enough, Bob used his super strength to pry the doors open, denting the edges with his fingers before they closed behind him. He went over and picked up the keycard off of the floor but then he heard something and turned to his right.

Three guards came down the hallway, then one spotted Bob and said, "Hey!"

Bob groaned in annoyance as he ran at them while they raised their weapons, Helen saw him run off and hurt loud thumps in the other hallway. She sighed in exasperation as her head sticking out from between the elevator doors looked down at the ground. Meanwhile the elevator arrived on the upper floor where the guard was waiting patiently. The elevator doors opened and he was startled to see Helen's body on the ground with her neck squeezed between the doors and the elevator shaft. Back on Level 4 Helen was staring at the doors across from her as she saw through the glass as Bob returned. Just then two more guards drove by on a hovering security cart but stopped when they saw Helen's head sticking out of the elevator doors, much to her worry.

They got out of their vehicle and aimed their weapons at her and she screamed, "BOB!"

Bob looked through the glass of the doors and saw them and then he instantly pried them open again and prepared to fight. They all pointed their weapons at him but he lifted up their hovering security cart and slammed it down on top of them, knocking both out.

He looked back at Helen and awkwardly asked, "How you doing honey?"

She glared at him as she angrily said, "Do I have to answer?"

Meanwhile in the elevator above the guard kneeled down to Helen's body and curiously tapped her back. In the hallway below Helen showed shock and narrowed her eyes as she felt the guard tapping her back and looked up.

Bob was concerned as he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

She kept looking up as she said, "Hold on."

A few floors above she stretched her right arm out and successfully punched the guard in the face and knocked him out.

Bob curiously asked, "Is everything okay."

She looked back at him and seriously said, "Everything's fine Bob. Now get a keycard and get me out of here!"

He raised his finger in agreement as he said, "Oh right!"

A few floors above Helen's body stretched her right arm and moved up the side wall of the elevator, feeling around until she found a button. She managed to push the correct button to close the elevator doors and Bob inserted the keycard which automatically brought the elevator back down to their level. The doors opened and Helen's neck was free and returned to its regular length as she stepped back into the hallway. She felt her neck as she cringed in discomfort, glad to be out of that mess.

Bob put his hand on her shoulder as he asked, "You okay?"

She raised her hand dismissively as she said, "I'm fine."

A minute later Bob was carrying all of the guards they knocked out to a storage unit that Helen opened up. He had all of them stacked up as he carried them over his right shoulder and then shoved all of them into the unit and shut them inside.

Helen showed a serious expression as she said, "Alright, let's move!"

Bob nodded in agreement and they both started running, wasting no more time as they continued to search for Hiro.

Meanwhile in another corridor

A guard was walking through a hallway when he came to an intersection; he stopped and glanced around before continuing his sweep. He was completely unaware that Hiro was on the ceiling directly above him, showing a serious expression as he watched the guard closely. Using the electromagnets in his gloves, shoes, and kneepads, Hiro was able to cling to the metal walls and ceiling of the facility and climb them. When the guard was gone Hiro continued as he "crawled" along the ceiling, intending to find out what Sickness was planning and find a way to stop him. He kept moving until he came to a set of automatic doors that could only be opened with a keycard, which Hiro noticed.

Hiro closed his eyes as he tried to think of something, suddenly he heard the door slide open and he looked to see that a guard had opened it. The guard walked through the doorway and placed his keycard on his belt and continued down the corridor as the doors shut behind him. Hiro watched the guard and quietly moved around on the ceiling to where his body was facing the guard and he "crawled" on the ceiling to follow him. After half a minute Hiro stopped and took his left hand off the ceiling and held it out in the direction of the guard. The magnet in Hiro's glove glowed red and the keycard on the guard's belt shook for a brief moment.

Hiro's magnetic glove attracted the keycard as it flew off the guard's belt and straight into Hiro's hand, and the guard didn't suspect a thing. Hiro smiled victoriously as he held the keycard in his hand and waited until the guard was out of sight. When he was gone Hiro turned around and "crawled" back toward the door. He quickly but thoroughly examined his surroundings, then he deactivated the magnets in his shoes, causing his legs to dangle as he held onto the ceiling. Hiro then deactivated the magnets in his gloves, prompting him to drop to the floor and land safely on his feet. He walked to the doors, inserted the keycard, entered the next hallway, tucked away the keycard in his back pocket, and continued his search.

He put his arms out and narrowed his eyes as he slowly proceeded the corridor, glancing around to see if anyone else was close and stepping lightly so not to make a sound. He proceeded further down the hallway, which curved, until he heard people talking. He immediately recognized one of the voices, which belonged to John, aka Sickness. Deciding to find out what they were saying Hiro narrowed his eyes as he walked to the wall and activated his magnets. He used the magnets in his gloves and shoes to climb up the wall and onto the ceiling and "crawled" along the ceiling down the corridor. He saw Sickness talking with a guard, clearly distracted, and quietly "crawled" to where he was directly above them and he could clearly hear them.

Sickness spoke to the guard sternly as he inquired, "Is everything ready? Are the final pieces of my plan in motion?"

The guard respectfully replied, "Yes sir. The jet will launch shortly and when they arrive they will proceed with their mission."

Sickness grinned maniacally as he said, "Perfect! This is going to be insane! When Hiro sees the Phase 3 of my plan in action he'll finally see that I was right and he'll _beg_ to join me!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes anger as he looked down at Sickness out of the corner of his eye, he would never join him.

Sickness then sighed in relaxation and started walking as he said, "Well… better get going. Don't want to miss the show."

He strolled down the hallway, planning to see the beauty of his master plan unfold, whatever his plan was. The guard followed him and when they were out of sight Hiro dropped down from the ceiling and landed safely on his feet, hardly making any noise.

He stared in the direction Sickness and the guard had gone and curiously inquired, "Phase 3… of what?"

He didn't know what the answer was, but he was certain that it could not be anything good. Hiro turned around and quietly hurried down the hallway until he reached another door, which could only be opened with a keycard. Unlike the other doors in this building this one was much narrower and rectangular, and it was dark black. Whatever was behind this door had to be something more than merely another hallway. Deciding to investigate, Hiro inserted the keycard, which opened the door, and he entered the passageway.

Inside was in fact another hallway, however it looked much different than the other hallways and corridors. It was very narrow and about twenty yards long with another door on the other side, and there was a catwalk connecting the two doorways. There was a floor about three feet beneath the catwalk with a large air duct halfway across the hall. The hallway was dimly lit by rows of small lights along the edges of the catwalk, clearly marking the path to the doorway on the other side.

Hiro was surprised as he cautiously walked along the catwalk, glancing around in curiosity, wondering where this would lead him. He was about halfway across the catwalk when he stopped, turned around, and gasped as he heard the door behind him sliding open. A guard walked in, patrolling the area as he walked across the catwalk, not saying anything. Thanks to the magnets in his gloves and shoes Hiro was already on the ceiling, facing downward with his back facing the ceiling. He nervously watched the guard walking along the catwalk below when suddenly Hiro moved and the keycard sticking out of his pocket got loose and fell down. Hiro let out a small cry as he tried to catch the keycard but failed, and it fell to the catwalk and landed at the guard's feet. The guard stopped and looked down at it with a confused expression, then he turned up and saw Hiro on the ceiling.

The guard was shocked as he said, "Huh?!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes as he turned off all his magnets and dropped from the ceiling and fell on top of the guard, knocking him to the ground. The guard groaned a bit before Hiro punched him in the face as hard as he could, knocking out the guard. Hiro cringed and groaned as he shook his hand in pain but then he noticed the unconscious guard and was overcome with pride and amazement.

Hiro happily clinched his fist as he victoriously said, "Yes!"

He quickly disposed of the guard's weapon and hid him inside the air duct beneath the catwalk. When he finished he climbed back on the catwalk and hurried to the other side, intent on finding out what was in there. When the door opened automatically Hiro shielded his face with his hand a bright light shined in his face. He stepped through the doorway and his eyes adjusted as he lowered his hand and could see the room much more clearly.

When he saw the room his jaw dropped in shock as he looked around and said, "Whoa…"

The room was shaped like a giant glass hexagonal prism with six black support beams that nearly a hundred feet tall. The walls were huge and thick, and they were made of a clear, highly durable, heat resistant glass. On the other side of the glass was nothing but lava, which flowed downward and naturally lit up the whole room. Hiro was standing on a catwalk that stuck out to the center of the room with a chair and computer terminal at the end. Hiro was amazed as he looked around and watched the lava flow around him and he looked over the side of the catwalk to see it was long drop to a point where the walls met.

Hiro gazed around with his mouth agape as he said, "This is… This is… Wow!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain his composure as he calmed down and remained focused.

He walked forward, glanced around, and said, "Wow John, you really are milking this whole supervillain thing."

He thought of something and smiled as he said to himself, "If Fred were here he'd probably think this was a high quality secret supervillain lair."

He frowned as he looked down, thinking about how Sickness had destroyed the jet with all of them in it. Then narrowed his eyes as he remembered his reason for doing all of this and wasted no time as he walked to the computer terminal in the center of the room. He sat down at the chair and stared at the terminal, somewhat confused because there was absolutely no monitor or screen. There were letter keys and other buttons but there was no monitor to display any kind of files, which confused Hiro. He then pushed a button to activate it and suddenly the entire room started changing around him. Giant metal shutters began sliding from the support beams over the glass blocking out the light from the lava until it was completely dark inside. Hiro felt a bit nervous until the wall in front of him projected a giant screen that displayed the word "Identification". The light from the screen shined on Hiro, the terminal, and the catwalk as Hiro gasped in wonder.

He enthusiastically cracked his knuckles and said, "Well, this shouldn't take too long."

He then began typing at the terminal in an attempt to hack into the system and find out what he could about Sickness' plan.

Meanwhile in the cave

The other five members of Big Hero 6 were gathered around their campfire along with Dash and Jack-Jack. Jack-Jack was sound asleep in Honey Lemon's arms while the rest of them stared at the fire, and Baymax looked at each of them. Go Go glared at the fire with her arms folded, not happy about just sitting there while Hiro was in trouble.

Honey Lemon smiled down at Jack-Jack and turned to Go Go while she said, "Oh, he's so cute when he's asleep! Isn't he adorable Go Go?"

She said nothing and Honey Lemon turned to her and curiously said, "Go Go?"

She did not budge as she said, "We should be out there looking for Hiro!"

Honey Lemon scooched closer as she optimistically said, "Go Go, I'm worried about him too but we need to stay here and rest. And Helen and Bob are amazing and experts, I'm sure they'll be alright and they'll find him."

Go Go let out a warry sigh as she leaned back and said, "I know, but I still don't like it."

Honey Lemon turned and noticed Violet sitting by herself at the cave entrance with her arms wrapped around her legs. Honey Lemon tapped Go Go's shoulder and pointed at Violet; they both looked at her and could tell that something was wrong with her. Honey Lemon got up and gently handed Jack-Jack to Baymax, careful not to wake him, and then she and Go Go went to check on Violet.

Honey Lemon sat down to her left and politely said, "Violet, are you alright?"

She turned to Honey Lemon and put on a fake smile as she said, "Yeah I'm fine."

Go Go sat to her right and got right to the point as she said, "Drop the act. Something's bothering you, so just tell us and get it over with."

Violet sighed and sadly stared into space as she said, "It's just… I really messed up back on the jet, and I'm sorry. We almost got killed because I couldn't protect us. It's the second time it's happened. What if I can't protect my family when they need it?"

Honey Lemon put her hand on Violet's shoulder and said, "It's not your fault Violet. It was a bad situation and we weren't helping by pressuring you too much. Right Go Go?"

Go Go took off her helmet and respectfully said, "Your fault or not, what's done is done. We survived and that's what matters. But you need to stop beating yourself over it and be ready in case something like that happens again. Stop whining and woman up."

Violet still felt insecure as she said, "I don't know. What if I can't do it and someone gets hurt, or worse?"

Honey Lemon smiled as she optimistically said, "That won't happen Violet! You're brave, strong, and smart. When the time comes you'll be ready to fight and show everyone the hero that you are!"

Violet was moved as she said, "Do you really mean that?"

Honey Lemon cheerfully said, "Absolutely! You are incredible! No pun intended."

Violet smiled and chuckled as she said, "Thanks guys, that really means a lot."

Go Go smiled as she gently punched Violet's arm and said, "Hey, girls look out for each other."

She got up and put her helmet back on as she went back into the cave and Honey Lemon followed her. Violet smiled as she looked up at the sky, having regained her confidence and feeling proud of herself.

Back in Sickness' lair

Hiro had managed to hack into the computer and as it displayed the words "Access Granted".

Hiro smiled victoriously as he said, "Yes, now let's see what I can find here."

The screen changed and showed five different folders; the first four from the bottom up read "Finances", "Island Operations", "Communications", and "Resources".

Hiro was focused on the folder at the top of the screen as he read it aloud, "Operation Phoenix?"

He opened the folder and found a few subfolders, so he merely opened the first one and observed what was in it.

He showed a bit of confusion as he said, "What is this? Biometric data on known superheroes? He even has data on the Incredibles, Frozone, and Fred's dad. What would he need this for?"

Meanwhile, Bob and Helen were running through a corridor as they continued on their mission to rescue Hiro. They were on now on the correct floor but were still a long way from the containment unit, and they were still trying to avoid being detected by any more guards. As they ran they passed a long narrow window on the wall to their right, Bob glanced through it and stopped as something grabbed his attention.

He saw his wife was still running and exclaimed, "Helen!"

She stopped and turned to him, and he pointed at the window and said, "Look!"

She followed his gaze and they both walked to the window and saw an enormous hangar that was nearly completely empty. The only thing in the hangar was an enormous black jet that looked very advanced and odd. The jet had no visible cockpit, it was V-shaped, and the payload was huge, indicating that it was carrying a lot of cargo in it. The jet was truly gigantic; its wingspan was approximately the length of a football field and the payload was over a hundred feet wide.

Helen was very curious as she inquired, "What kind of jet is that?"

Bob was suspicious as he said, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

Helen nodded in agreement as she focused on the payload and asked, "What kind of cargo is it carrying?"

Bob suspiciously added, "And where is it going?"

Back in Sickness' lair, Hiro opened another subfolder that was labeled "Omnibot Production" and inspected its information. The screen displayed a detailed mockup of the Omnibot that Hiro fought himself back in the warehouse, which the computer labeled "Omnibot Prototype". Hiro became curious as he remembered what Sickness told him earlier about new ones having modifications. He began to wonder what he meant and soon he got his answer when he pushed a button and the screen displayed something else. The screen displayed another detailed mockup of a newer Omnibot, and when Hiro saw it he gasped in shock and horror. This new Omnibot was the same size and shape as the previous one, but it features that made it significantly more dangerous.

The new Omnibot had retractable wings on its back and powerful jet thrusters in its feet, just like Baymax. The computer showed that it also had scanners in its optic visor with the same capabilities as Baymax, but the computer showed that it had incredible artificial intelligence. The Omnibot also had dangerous weapons; in the backs of its forearms it had retractable laser cannons that were very powerful and could fire rapidly. Hiro opened a file that was labeled "Omnibot Training", which showed a video simulation of the Omnibot performing various karate moves, identical to Baymax's. Hiro's jaw dropped in terror, these fighting moves would make this robot a tremendous force to be reckoned with.

But what Hiro saw next truly made his bones chill with fright; the screen then displayed the words "Omnibot count: 10,000". Sickness had 10,000 of these Omnibots built and each of them had these dangerous capabilities; an army like this could cause tremendous destruction. Hiro then opened a link that would show him the plan of "Operation Phoenix" and what he saw next made his spine tingle with utter fear. The screen displayed "Phase 1" of the plan and showed a graphic image of the Omnibots being placed in the jet that was in the hangar. Then it showed "Phase 2" and displayed another image of that jet flying from the island to the city of San Fransokyo, indicated by the graphic image of the bridge. Finally the screen showed "Phase 3" and an image of the Omnibots attacking San Fransokyo. Hiro's jaw dropped as the screen then showed a countdown until the launch, which was in less than 20 seconds. Hiro quickly got out of his seat and started running, desperately hoping to find a way to stop this.

Meanwhile on the command deck of the hangar Sickness watched the countdown hit zero and smiled sinisterly as he said, "Make way for the future."

He pushed a big red button and then the jet's thrusters ignited as it prepared to launch.

Back in the cave

Violet, Dash, and the five other members of Big Hero 6 were staring at the fire, starting to doze off, when suddenly they heard a strange noise.

Violet turned to the cave entrance and asked, "What's that?"

Baymax spoke up with his monotone voice and said, "It is the sound of jet thrusters igniting."

Dash stood up and zipped to the cave entrance and said, "Uh… guys?"

The others got up and joined him as they all saw the jet take off from the hangar and fly into the distance. Though they didn't know what it was they all felt unsettled by this as they remained silent. They went back into the cave, meanwhile the jet was piloting itself on its voyage to San Fransokyo, carrying the 10,000 Omnibots inside it.

 **Author's note: And so the plot thickens. Now we know what Sickness' plan is and it's already in motion. I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's a lot like the first "Incredibles" movie. I added the elevator scene to be funny and to be similar to the part in the movie where Helen got stuck in the doors. This will help take everyone's mind off this coronavirus stuff and help us relax. I may or may not have the next chapter up soon. Until then enjoy this one.**

 **Please review.**


	14. Splitting Up

6 Incredible Heroes

Splitting Up

A guard was on patrol as he walked down a corridor and turned at an intersection, once he was gone Bob and Helen came out of hiding. They walked to the center of the intersection and looked at the top of the corridor ahead of them and saw "A113" labeling the hallway.

Bob recognized it and said, "We're here!"

They ran down the hallway until they came to the black door that blocked off the containment unit.

They ran through the door and Helen yelled, "Hiro!"

To their shock there was no one in there, the containment field was not working and the mineballs were lying on the ground.

Bob looked and Helen and inquired, "Did they move him?"

Helen was skeptical as she said, "I don't think so."

She thought for a second until they both heard someone coming outside the door and they quickly hid behind the terminal for the energy field. The door opened and two guards walked in and their jaws dropped in shock when they saw that Hiro was nowhere in sight.

They looked at each other and one of them said, "The super escaped! We have to warn the boss now!"

They both took off running and after they were gone Bob and Helen stood up from behind the terminal.

They looked at each other and Helen said, "They didn't move him. Hiro escaped on his own."

Bob glanced at the mine balls on the ground and looked back at her and said, "I'm impressed."

Helen agreed but remained focused as she said, "Yeah but we still have to find him before the guards do. And finding him will be a lot harder now!"

Bob nodded in agreement and they both took off, desperate to find the young hero before anything else happened. Meanwhile, somewhere else in the base, Hiro was urgently running through a corridor when he came to an intersection.

He stopped and glanced around as he panted, "I've got to find some way to stop those Omnibots! Maybe I can find a way to shut them down from here!"

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling as an intercom activated and he heard Sickness' voice come from it.

His voice echoed throughout the base as he said, "Attention all personnel! The prisoner has escaped! I want everyone to search for him! Find him and recapture him immediately!"

Hiro became very frightened and he heard guards approaching him, so he quickly used his magnets to climb up the wall and onto the ceiling as they passed. Meanwhile Sickness left the communications room and walked through the hallway with his hands behind his back.

He stared forward and squinted his eyes as he whispered to himself, "Alright smart guy, let's play."

A few hours later

The sun was beginning to rise as the jet carrying all the Omnibots was approaching the city of San Fransokyo.

Later in the cave

It was Saturday morning and Violet, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Dash, Fred, Wasabi, and Jack-Jack were asleep while Baymax had deactivated for the night. Go Go woke up and got on her feet as she stretched her arms out with a yawn, then she opened her eyes and saw the sunlight outside the cave.

She turned to everyone and shouted, "Hey! Everyone wake up! It's morning!"

The others yawned as they got up, scratched themselves, and stretched their limbs, except for Dash who was still lying down.

Go Go walked to the boy and kneeled over him as she said, "Hey speedster, time to get up."

Dash did not open his eyes as he sleepily said, "Come on mom, five more minutes."

Violet got down beside him and nudged him as she said, "Dash, wake up, it's time to be a hero."

Dash jumped as he sat up and said, "Huh? I'm… uh… I'm awake. What's going on?"

Go Go folded her arms as she seriously said, "It's morning and your parents still aren't back yet. We've gotta assume that means either they haven't rescued Hiro yet, or worse, they've been captured too. We agreed to wait for them but we can't wait any longer. We have to find them, find Hiro, and find a way off this island."

Honey Lemon nodded in agreement and said, "Go Go's right."

Go Go pointed at Baymax sitting at the back of the cave and said, "Good, now someone wake up Baymax and let's go."

Violet walked up to him, knocked on his armor, and said, "Baymax? Uh… Baymax? Rise and shine?"

He did not respond at all, so she thought for a moment and then said, "Uh… ow?"

Hearing the word "ow" caused Baymax to activate as he stood up, looked down at Violet, and said, "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello Violet."

They turned to Go Go, who seriously said, "Good, let's get going."

Jack-Jack made little baby noises and Honey Lemon held her hand out as she said, "Wait! First we should feed Jack-Jack."

Go Go impatiently turned to her and said, "We don't have time to feed him!"

Honey Lemon sincerely protested, "Go Go, he needs to eat breakfast. The rest of us will be fine but Jack-Jack is just a baby. He _needs_ food."

Baymax raised his finger as he stated, "If an infant does not have a well-balanced breakfast it will become cranky and signal its desire for food through crying."

Go Go sighed in exasperation as she said, "Fine! Give him his breakfast, but make it quick!"

Honey Lemon reached into the baby bag and pulled out a jar of baby food, which she promptly fed to Jack-Jack.

Approximately ten minutes later Go Go asked, "Ready now?"

Baymax scanned Jack-Jack, then turned to the others and said, "Yes."

They all stood up and Go Go seriously said, "Alright, here's the plan. First we find a way to get into that base, next we find where they're keeping Hiro, then we find him, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl, then we find a way to get back to the city."

Fred squealed in excitement as he exclaimed, "This is so cool! Our first ever rescue mission! And we're doing it while teaming up with the Incredibles! This is just like when…"

He was suddenly interrupted when Baymax started moving in an odd manner and Dash perplexed, "Uh… Baymax…"

Baymax leaned over and pointed his finger as he said, "We're gonna rescue the incredible hero from the bad island with missiles!"

Go Go quickly became frustrated as she said, "Ugh! His battery is low! He needs to recharge!"

Honey Lemon looked at her and said, "We can't, we didn't bring his charging station with us."

Wasabi was very worried as he said, "But we can't save Hiro without Baymax, and he can't fight like this. He can't even fly like this!"

They watched as he moved around strangely and said more nonsense, and they were unsure what to do, when suddenly Violet suddenly got an idea. She took Jack-Jack from Honey Lemon and handed him to Baymax.

Baymax held Jack-Jack and said, "Hello I'm… Baymax… you're an incredible baby… with powers."

Jack-Jack giggled but then looked down at his sister as Violet said, "Jack-Jack… Zap!"

Jack-Jack happily generated sparks of electricity from his body, which shocked Baymax and powered him up.

Jack-Jack stopped and Baymax stood up straight as he said, "Battery recharged."

They were all amazed as Honey Lemon happily hugged Violet and said, "Great idea Violet!"

Go Go congratulated her as she said, "Way to go Incredigirl."

Violet showed a flattered smile and then Go Go went up to Baymax and Jack-Jack and gently nudged Jack-Jack's cheek and said, "You too baby."

Jack-Jack giggled and Go Go turned around and said, "Alright, let's move!"

Sometime later they were all walking through the jungle, keeping an eye out for any guards nearby but saw none. Honey Lemon was carrying Jack-Jack in her arms while she wore her purse over her left shoulder and the baby bag over her right shoulder.

As they walked Fred happily sang his own theme song and said, "Big Hero 6… and the Incredibles… on a mission… to save Hiro… and fight the bad guys… we're gonna fight them… and be incredible…"

Everyone else as annoyed as Violet finally said, "Fred, please stop!"

Go Go glared at him as she said, "Yeah this isn't the time for your stupid hero music!"

As they continued Dash complained, "Why don't we just use Baymax to fly up and look for a way in?"

Violet looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sternly said, "Because they'll spot a bunch of superheroes flying on a robot from a mile away!"

Go Go agreed as she said, "She's right, flying over the jungle in broad daylight will draw attention. We need to lay low."

Suddenly they heard a voice say, "Identification please."

They all jumped and looked around for the source of the voice, and Fred turned and saw a blue bird standing on a branch behind them.

Fred was excited as he pointed at the bird and said, "Whoa! A talking bird! I always knew they could really talk!"

They all looked and saw the bird, which then said, "Voice key incorrect."

Violet and Dash quickly became worried as Violet said, "Oh no!"

Honey Lemon was confused as she asked, "What? What is it?"

The bird repeated, "Voice key incorrect."

Dash pointed at it and exclaimed, "That's not a bird!"

The "bird" opened its beak revealing a speaker inside and its eyes lit up red as it sounded an alarm, which was so loud that everyone, except Baymax, covered their ears. In a security office the guards heard the alarm and looked at a monitor showing all of the young heroes. Go Go gritted her teeth as she threw one of her disks and destroyed the fake bird, prompting Honey Lemon to cover Jack-Jack's eyes. Immediately after the fake bird was destroyed the monitor in the security room showed only static, but the guard slammed his hand on a button, sounding an alarm that repeatedly said "Intruder Alert". All the guards armed themselves and got inside Velocipods and Vipers, beginning their search for the their intruders.

Back in the jungle they stared at the remains of the bird and Go Go asked, "What was that?"

Violet looked at everyone and urgently said, "It was an alarm! They had one on the other island too! The guards know we're here and are on their way right now!"

Wasabi put his hands out as he nervously said, "So much for laying low."

Dash clinched the sides of his head as he exclaimed, "What do we do?!"

Go Go took charge and pointed and said, "We have to avoid being captured. We're going to have to split up."

They all looked at her with shock and she explained, "It's the best way to avoid being captured and we'll be able to cover more ground. We divide into groups of two and split up to explore the island and watch each other's backs."

She moved her left hand to refer to herself and Dash while she continued, "I'll go with Dash since we're both the fastest. We'll try to draw their attention away from you guys."

She pointed at Fred and Wasabi and said, "Fred, Wasabi, you guys head north and see if you can find an entrance or something."

Wasabi was nervous while Fred hopped in excitement and exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Go Go turned to Honey Lemon and awkwardly pointed at Jack-Jack, in his monster form, and said, "Honey Lemon, you watch over little baby powerhouse."

Jack-Jack changed back to normal and Honey Lemon happily exclaimed, "Got it!"

Go Go finally pointed at Violet and said, "Violet, you go with Baymax. If the worst happens he can protect you."

Violet looked up at Baymax while he looked down at her, then Go Go narrowed her eyes saying, "Okay, let's do this!"

Honey Lemon ran off with Jack-Jack while Fred and Wasabi went in the opposite direction. Dash and Go Go smiled at each other enthusiastically before they both zoomed off through the jungle leaving Violet alone with Baymax.

After a moment of silence Baymax said, "Would you like a lollipop?"

Violet seriously said, "No! Come on let's go!"

She started running and he followed her, as she ran she glanced out of the corner of her eye, then she stopped and turned around to see Baymax walking slowly.

Baymax simply stated, "I cannot run."

Violet came back and started dragging him by his hand as she said, "Yeah I can see that!"

Meanwhile in the base

Two guards were walking through a corridor, searching for Hiro, who was on the ceiling thanks to his magnetic gloves and shoes. He quietly "crawled" along the ceiling as he kept an eye on the guards below and continued to avoid being noticed. Unfortunately he did not pay attention to where he was going as moved too close to a light on the ceiling and a faint shadow of him appeared on the floor. The guards looked down and noticed the shadow, to Hiro's fear, then they turned up and saw Hiro on the ceiling directly above them.

One of the guards spoke up and said, "It's him!"

Hiro quickly deactivated his magnets and fell on top of one of the guards, slamming his foot into his face and rendering the guard unconscious. The other guard raised his weapon but Hiro immediately swung his arm out and knocked the gun out of his hand and onto the floor. But the guard grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, and Hiro grunted as he desperately struggled to get free.

The guard smiled arrogantly as he gloated, "I don't think so boy genius!"

Hiro thought and raised his legs and kicked them out, forcing the guard backwards and off of him. Hiro got on his feet when the guard came back at him, but Hiro quickly performed a drop spin kick and made the guard fall down. Then he took the guard's weapon and hit him the face with the stock of the rifle, knocking him out. Hiro tossed the weapon away and let out a heavy sigh of relief before he began to leave.

Suddenly he stopped as he heard a voice behind him say, "Freeze!"

Hiro turned around to see another guard aiming his weapon at him as he said, "Put your hands up!"

Hiro could not think of anything else to do as he complied and raised his arms as the guard said, "Gotcha!"

Before he could do anything else a fist came out of nowhere and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Hiro was shocked as the guard fell to the ground and watched the arm move back through the intersection, then Bob and Helen came running around the corner and looked down at the guard.

Hiro was shocked as he said, "Mr. and Mrs. Parr?"

They saw him and Helen exclaimed, "Hiro?"

They hurried to him and Helen kneeled down and held him as she asked, "Are you alright?"

Hiro stepped back, baffled as he replied, "Yeah I'm fine but you're alive? I thought they destroyed your jet and killed you."

Bob understood his confusion and explained, "Well, they almost did kill us but we got out of there just before the jet blew up. Then we all found our way here."

Hiro was amazed as he hopefully said, "Whoa! Wait so just to be clear, Fred, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Baymax… they're all…"

Helen smiled as she reassured, "Yes. Your friends are all alive and fine. They're with Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack right now."

Hiro was so happy and relieved as he said, "Oh thank god!"

Bob smiled with an impressed expression as he said, "Yeah. We came to rescue you, but then we found out that you escaped on your own. How'd you do that?"

Hiro smiled proudly as he pointed at his head and said, "I just used my big brain to think myself out of it."

Helen put her hands up as she said, "Well good for you but now we have to find a way to get off this island."

Hiro suddenly remembered Sickness' plan and pointed his thumb backwards as he said, "We have to get back to San Fransokyo right now! We have to stop the Omnibots!"

Bob was confused as he asked, "The what?"

Hiro put his hands out as he said, "Long story! You see…"

He was interrupted as suddenly a dozen guards entered the hallway and prepared to attack as one said, "It's Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl! They've got the prisoner! Attack!"

Bob quickly ripped a large sheet of metal out of the wall and held up to shield them as the guards began shooting at them.

Bob turned back to Hiro as he said, "We'll hold them off you get out of here! Go find the others, we'll catch up later!"

Hiro didn't argue as he nodded and took off running, after he was gone Bob and Helen nodded at each other. Bob threw his huge metal shield at the guards, which knocked some of them down and then he and Helen attacked the guards.

Meanwhile in the jungle

Go Go and Dash were racing through the trees, swerving to avoid the trees, and intending to draw attention away from the others. Go Go managed to keep up with Dash as she skated next to him and grinned competitively at him, a gesture that he returned. They came to a large clearing when suddenly a few Velocipods flew and hovered in front of them, prompting Dash and Go Go to stop immediately.

A guard in one of the Velocipods announced, "It's the kid and the skater girl! Open fire!"

They fired the weapons on their Velocipods but Dash and Go Go quickly swerved to avoid their shots. Go Go skated around and threw one of her disks at one of the guards, hitting him in the face and knocking him out and returning to Go Go. He then lost control of his Velocipod and it fell to the ground, knocking dirt in the air, then Dash and Go Go took off in the other direction. The two remaining Velocipods pursued them through the jungle, shooting at them, but Dash and Go Go used serpentine to avoid them. Go Go threw her disk at one of the pilots which hit him in the face before coming back to her hand. The guard was knocked out and crashed his Velocipod into the other, causing a huge explosion, prompting Go Go to grin in victory.

Suddenly four more Velocipods flew after them and Go Go grinned at Dash as she said, "Well, we got their attention."

One of them started shooting at Dash, who swerved to avoid their shots while Go Go threw both of her disks. She hit the pilot who was shooting at Dash and another one, knocking both out and causing them to crash, but then another came and joined the chase. The disks returned to Go Go as she started to get annoyed and Dash became worried as he looked back at the three Velocipods.

Dash turned ahead and was scared as he yelled, "Roadblock!"

Go Go looked ahead and saw that they were heading straight toward a huge rocky cliffside, so the two quickly made a sharp right turn. One of the Velocipods exploded as it crashed into the cliffside while the other two continued to pursue the speedsters. They kept going when they came to a huge clearing with few trees, some huge boulders, and a couple miles of open space. Go Go threw one of her disks backwards and knocked out one of the pilots and causing him to crash, but the remaining Velocipod was closing in on them. Another Velocipod joined the chase and Dash was annoyed and tired of letting Go Go do everything as her disk returned to her.

Dash took her disk off her right hand and said, "Can I borrow this?"

He quickly threw the disk behind him and hit the pilot of the new Velocipod in the face, causing him to crash into a tree. The disk returned to Go Go's right hand as she smiled while the remaining Velocipod continued to pursue the two of them.

Dash looked at Go Go and frantically exclaimed, "What am I supposed to do?! You've got cool flying disks! All I can do is run!"

Go Go kept skating as she tried to think of something, suddenly she spotted a huge curved boulder up ahead and got an idea.

She looked at him and pointed at the boulder and shouted, "I'll draw his attention! You run straight over that boulder over there! Whatever you don't stop!"

Dash was confused as he said, "Huh?"

She didn't answer as she skated past him and turned back to the guard and said, "Hey fly boy! Think you can catch a woman like me?!"

She zoomed off away from Dash while the guard pursued her with his Velocipod and started shooting at her. Dash did as Go Go said as he kept running straight toward the boulder, despite having no idea why she wanted him to do this. While he ran straight toward the boulder she skated and curved around until their paths would intercept with the Velocipod following her. Dash felt scared as he ran up the boulder and then went into the air as if he ran up a ramp, but Go Go and the Velocipod quickly passed in front of him. Dash landed on the side of the Velocipod and the pilot saw him, then Dash finally understood what Go Go was trying to do. He smiled excitedly as the guard attacked him but he rapidly punched him in the face over a dozen times, then he punched him really heard and knocked him out. His smile quickly disappeared as no one was flying the vehicle and they were flying straight toward a tree.

Dash jumped off it just before it crashed and blew up, then Go Go zoomed by and caught him and said, "Gotcha!"

She stopped and held him and he laughed happily while she smiled down at him, suddenly they saw three more Velocipods heading straight toward them.

Go Go narrowed her eyes as she put Dash on her back, prepared to skate and said, "Hold on tight! Now we do it _my_ way!"

She quickly started skating while Dash held on with his arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. The Velocipods chased them as Go Go skated like a pro, turning left than right, making sharp turns around the trees and boulders. All three Velocipods continued to pursue them with little difficulty do to their maneuverability, but Go Go was just getting started. She skated toward a huge, tall boulder and skated up the side of it as if it were a halfpipe, then she threw one of her disks. The disk hit one of the guards in the face so hard that he fell out of his cockpit and to the ground, then the Velocipod crashed and exploded just after Go Go and Dash went back down.

Dash was amazed as he exclaimed, "Wow!"

Go Go kept skating as the remaining two Velocipods continued to chase them while Go Go went downhill. The hill was steep as Go Go skated down and made a quick turn around a huge boulder, coming back around just as the Velocipods were approaching. She skated straight toward them and jumped at one of them, she punched the guy and knocked him out of the cockpit. She jumped back onto the ground and kept skating while the vehicle crashed into the ground, knocking tons of dirt up into the air.

Dash glanced back as he happily cheered, "Awesome!"

The pilot of the remaining Velocipod became angry as he began shooting at them, but Go Go was too fast for him.

She kept skating as she said to Dash, "Think you can help me with something?"

Dash nodded as she handed him one of her two disks and said, "When I get us close you throw this at him as hard as you can."

He held it and smiled excitedly when she started skating toward some trees with the Velocipod behind her, still shooting its weapons. Go Go swerved through the trees before making a sharp left turn, pulling away from the Velocipod as skated in the opposite direction. It followed the same path she took but she turned right, skating a giant figure eight as they zoomed by in front it. They dodged the shots and when they passed in front of it Dash through the disk and successfully hit the guard in the face. He was still conscious but let go of the controls and then screamed as he flew straight toward a big tree and then crashed into it, blowing up.

The disk returned to Go Go as she stopped while Dash hopped off her back and cheered, "Yeah Go Go!"

She smiled as she high-fived him and said, "Nice teamwork kid."

They heard the sound of more Velocipods approaching as Go Go groaned in annoyance and said, "Great! Come on. Let's roll."

They both zoomed through the jungle in a straight line and saw the shore up ahead, and there were dozens of sea stacks and sea arches in the water.

Dash smiled as he got an idea and said, "We can lose them over the water!"

Go Go narrowed her eyes as she said, "You mean _you_ can lose them. I can't move on top of water like you can."

They both stopped at the shoreline and turned around as they could hear the Velocipods approaching, they'd be there any minute.

Dash was worried as he looked at Go Go and said, "What now?"

Go Go thought for a second then grunted as she pointed out at the water and said, "You go out there and run as fast as you can. I'll stay on the island and handle anymore guards that I find."

Dash was surprised as he pointed at her and said, "But you said we had to stay…"

She put her hands up as she seriously said, "I know! Listen, I'm slowing you down! We're both fast but we can do things the other can't. If we're gonna beat these guys then we can't limit ourselves. We have to stick to our strengths and give them everything we've got. Now go out there and show them what you can do!"

Dash glanced at the water and asked, "What about you?"

Go Go smiled confidently as she assured, "I can handle myself."

She zoomed off along the shore and Dash ran on top of the water just as the Velocipods caught up, flying high in the air as they pursued him while Go Go skated back through the trees.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle

Honey Lemon was walking slowly as she looked around for anything that might be dangerous to her and her little friend. Jack-Jack was napping in her arms and she was careful not to wake him; normally she would be thinking of how adorable he was, but she was more focused on saving her friends. She suddenly stopped as she heard a buzzing noise and looked around for the source of it. Suddenly a Velocipod flew toward her, stopped and hovered above the ground as the pilot exited through the bottom and aimed his weapon at them. Then three more guards emerged from the jungle on foot and aimed their weapons while Honey Lemon held Jack-Jack close for protection.

One of the guards spoke up and said, "It's the chemist and the baby. Get them! If we have the baby the others will surrender."

Honey Lemon gaped in shock and then narrowed her eyes defensively, intending to protect Jack-Jack at all cost. She held him in one arm and typed some buttons on her Chem-Purse, a purple chem-ball was ejected and Honey Lemon threw it at one of the guards. It hit his chest and popped, causing a huge sticky purple blob to form over his upper body, restraining him and causing him to fall down. The three other guards then ran at her, so Honey Lemon created two more chem-balls and threw them at one of the guards' feet. The balls popped and a bright red solid dome over him, trapping him as he banged on the inside but not breaking through. The other two guards came at Honey Lemon and one of them grabbed her free hand to restrain her while she struggled to get free. The other guard took Jack-Jack from her and ran away; she gasped in fear and then turned to the guard holding her arm and angrily stomped on his foot. He screamed in pain and she quickly created a new chem-ball and threw it at him, and it popped and created a yellow bob that stuck him to a palm tree behind him.

She chased the guard who took Jack-Jack but he got in the Velocipod and flew away as she cried, "Jack-Jack!"

The guard flew away with Jack-Jack, who was still napping and had no idea what was happening right now.

Honey Lemon watched him fly away and nervously used the communicator in her helmet, saying, "Uh guys bad news! The bad guys just took Jack-Jack!"

Over their communicators Fred, Go Go, and Wasabi all exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Honey Lemon apologized as she said, "Sorry! I tried to stop them but he was napping and they had me outnumbered!"

Over the communicator Go Go sarcastically said, "Well this just gets better and better!"

Wasabi exclaimed, "We gotta save him! Who knows what they'll do to him! And if the Incredibles find out who knows what they'll do to us!"

Honey Lemon suddenly got an idea as she reached into the baby bag, pulled out Jack-Jack's tracker and said, "Wait I've got it! I'll use the tracker to find him!"

She held it up and stared at the screen as it displayed Jack-Jack's position, so she ran to follow it and said, "Don't worry Jack-Jack, I'm coming!"

Meanwhile in a small clearing

Fred and Wasabi were slowly walking as they scanned the environment, Fred slowly walked sideways while Wasabi moved forward. While Fred walked he happily scatted his own heroic theme music inside his suit, much to Wasabi's annoyance.

Wasabi finally interrupted and nervously said, "Fred, how can you be so excited right now?! We're stranded on an island full of guys who are trying to kill us and our team is scattered all over the place!"

Fred hopped happily and exclaimed, "I know! This is just like when Dr. Damage kidnapped the Mighty Men and took them to his island fortress and they had to split up to escape! This is so cool! I mean it's dangerous, yeah, but awesome!"

Wasabi disagreed as he frantically exclaimed, "This is not cool at all! It's terrifying! I'm really freaking out right now!"

Fred pulled the top of his costume off, showing his face, and held him as he calmly said, "Oh Wasabi, you're such a rookie. You simply need to remember that this is only our first major crisis. We will be in way worse situations than this later in our superhero careers."

Wasabi was even more nervous as he said, "You're not helping!"

Fred put his arms around Wasabi and reassured him, "Not to worry Wasabi, everything will turn out okay in the end. Good always triumphs over evil. Everything will be fine."

Suddenly a dozen guards ran in front of them, aiming their guns at them, and one said, "Hey it's the monster guy and the one who cuts through things. Take them down!"

Wasabi screamed as he ran while Fred put the top of his costume back on and jumped out of the way as they began shooting.

Fred got excited as he jumped in front of one of them and yelled, "Super kick!"

He kicked the guard in the chest and sent him flying back into a tree trunk knocking him out, just like Mr. Incredible taught him. Fred laughed happily as he kicked the remaining guards and knocked them out one by one, meanwhile Wasabi watched. Fred took most of them out and danced in celebration, unaware that one guard was aiming his gun at Fred behind.

Wasabi gasped and ran toward the guard as he yelled, "Fred look out!"

He activated his left plasma blade and cut the guard's gun in half, disarming him and sending him running away. He turned to the two remaining guards and activated both plasma blades, then he jumped at them and cut the nozzles of their guns. Then Fred jumped and landed on top of one of them, knocking him out, while Wasabi punched the other in the face. Wasabi stared at the unconscious guard in shock and amazement as he thought about what he had just done.

Fred congratulated him and said, "That was so cool Wasabi! You stepped up and defeated your first two big time bad guys!"

Wasabi could not believe it as he smiled and exclaimed, "Yeah. I did! I did it! That was so cool! Did you see when I just sliced their guns?!"

Fred raised his hand and said, "Up top!"

Wasabi happily high-fived him and said, "You were right. Everything's gonna be fine."

Fred celebrated as he jumped high in the air exclaiming, "Oh yeah! Big Hero 6 for the win! We are…"

Suddenly a Velocipod flew at him, hitting him as Fred got stuck on top of it as it flew away while Wasabi watched in fear and screamed. The Velocipod flew away as Fred got up and stood on top of it, the pilot tried to grab him but Fred kicked him out of the cockpit and sent him falling down. Fred cheered in victory but then noticed the Velocipod was flying out of control, so he quickly jumped off and landed safely on the ground. The Velocipod crashed to the ground and was destroyed in a huge fiery explosion.

Fred happily cheered in victory and exclaimed, "Oh yeah! No one messes with Fredzilla!"

Through his communicator he heard Wasabi's voice say, "Fred, you okay?"

In his suit Fred smiled as he replied, "Oh yeah, I'm good. I beat that guy, no problem."

Wasabi was relieved as he said, "Okay good. Now where are you?"

Fred was confused as he looked around and said, "Uh… there's lots of trees around me."

Wasabi narrowed his eyes with an annoyed expression and said, "How are we gonna find each other?"

They both heard Go Go over their communicators as she said, "Just keep moving. We've gotta find a way to help Hiro, Jack-Jack, and the Parrs."

Wasabi nodded as he ran through the jungle, not giving up, and Fred began jumped high over trees as he continued on his way.

Meanwhile

Violet was walking through the jungle with Baymax as they searched for anything that would help them rescue Hiro and the others.

As they walked Violet looked around and said, "I hope we find a way to help Hiro before they find us."

Baymax walked forward as he raised his finger and said, "It would be preferable to avoid being captured."

Violet nodded and looked up at him as she said, "Yeah that would be great. But what if they find us before we find him? What do you think we should do Baymax?"

Baymax stopped and looked down as he said, "I am programmed to protect people from being physically harmed."

Violet turned and stood in front of him as she nervously said, "I'm glad you're here with me because there's no way I can do this by myself. I'm not nearly good enough."

Baymax disagreed, "That is not true."

She was confused as she asked, "What?"

Baymax stated, "You are a very capable adolescent. You are 'good enough'."

Violet was not confident as she said, "No, don't think so."

Baymax continued to disagree as he said, "Yes you are. You are skilled, brave, creative, resourceful, and intelligent, much like Hiro."

Violet's eyes widened as she said, "You think I'm like Hiro?"

Baymax indicatively answered, "Yes. You and Hiro share many similarities."

Violet smiled sincerely as she said, "Thanks."

Baymax simply replied, "You are welcome."

She paused for a moment as Baymax tilted his head up and detected something as he said, "There are two humans flying toward us at high speed."

Violet turned around and perplexed, "What?"

Two Velocipods flew down and hovered in front of them, the guards got out through the bottom and aimed their weapons at Violet and Baymax.

One of them spoke up and said, "It's the girl and the robot!"

Baymax waved his hand as he said, "Hello I am Baymax."

Violet was scared as she stepped aside and pointed at them as she said, "Quick get them!"

Baymax did nothing and she looked at him and frantically exclaimed, "Baymax! Rocket fist! Roundhouse! Hammer fist! Anything! Fight!"

Baymax looked down at her and said, "My programing prevents me from injuring a human being."

The guards snickered and prepared to shoot as one of them said, "Good, makes things easier for us."

Violet quickly turned invisible and they looked around to try to find her with their weapons ready to fire. Suddenly a large force-field barrier flew at them from behind and slammed into them, knocking them both out as they fell to the ground.

Violet reappeared in front of Baymax, who scanned the guards and said, "They have suffered no severe injuries and will recover shortly."

Violet was a bit annoyed as she looked up at Baymax and said, "Baymax, these are bad guys! You have to fight them or they'll kill us!"

Baymax looked down at her as he replied, "I am programmed to help people and assist them when they are in danger. I will not fight people, but I will not let them harm you."

Violet sighed in exasperation as she said, "Well that's better than nothing."

Baymax looked up as he said, "I detect five more humans flying toward us in unidentified vehicles."

Violet became worried as she thought of an idea and went behind him while she said, "Okay, if you can't fight then we can't let them catch us."

She climbed on his back and nervously grabbed the areas that Hiro would to ride him and she put her feet where Hiro would put his.

She held on tight and nervously told him, "Fly!"

Baymax activated his thrusters and wings and took off into the sky as Violet screamed her head off before he curved and flew straight.

Violet held on for dear life as she said, "I wish I had magnetic gloves like Hiro."

She heard a noise and turned around to see five Velocipods flying after them and she quickly became frightened.

She looked down at Baymax and exclaimed, "They're coming! Can you fly any faster?!"

Baymax simply replied, "Yes."

He boosted forward with blazing speed while Violet screamed in fear, holding on as tight as she could and screaming with her hair blowing in the wind.

 **Author's note: Sow now everyone is separated and Violet is flying Baymax by herself. Things are certainly getting interesting. I originally was going to have Hiro reunite with them at the end of this chapter but then I decided to save that for the next chapter.**


	15. Reuniting

6 Incredible Heroes

Reuniting

Violet held on tightly as Baymax flew over the island with the five Velocipods hot on their tails as the guards flying them gritted their teeth fiercely. Baymax turned right as they flew above the treetops while the Velocipods followed them and did the same thing. Violet held on as tight as she could as her hair blew in the wind and she turned to look at the guards chasing them. Baymax was beginning to pull away from them as the Velocipods began to shoot their weapons.

Violet quickly became frightened as she screamed, "Baymax! If you can't fight back then at least make sure they don't shoot us!"

Baymax spoke calmly as he stated, "I will protect you from receiving physical injury."

He then tilted side to side and performed evasive maneuvers to avoid being shot while Violet held on tightly. Baymax swerved to avoid the bullets as the five Velocipods continued to pursue them above the treetops. Baymax also moved up and down to avoid their shots while Violet was terrified as she looked ahead and saw they were flying toward the ocean. She noticed a few sea stacks and other rock formations and fearfully glanced back as she saw the Velocipods still shooting at them. They all flew above the water as Violet desperately tried to think of something that would save herself and Baymax from these people.

As they flew Violet thought and exclaimed, "We have to do something! We're sitting ducks like this!"

Baymax took the phrase literally as he said, "We are not ducks. I am a robot and you are a human being."

Violet looked down at him and frantically yelled, "I mean we have get rid of them somehow! We'll never be able to help the others with these guys shooting at us!"

Baymax complied as he said, "Agreed. As long as they continue to pursue us you are still in danger."

Violet frantically thought and then had a plan as she said, "Wait! I've got an idea!"

The Velocipods continued to chase them as the pilot of the first one smiled sinisterly as he kept shooting at them. Suddenly Baymax flew up and slowed down greatly, passing over the top of the Velocipod as it retained its speed. When they passed over it Baymax reached down and grabbed the pilot and lifted him out of the cockpit; the Velocipod crashed into the water and Baymax dropped the guard from a safe height. The guard splashed down and immediately resurfaced and watched as Baymax flew behind the remaining four Velocipods.

Violet smiled victoriously as she cheered, "Great job Baymax! One down four to go!"

Baymax was now the one pursuing the Velocipods as the pilots turned around and looked at him and Violet. They flew underneath one of the Velocipods and Baymax reached his left arm out and ripped off the hatch on the bottom of the pod, causing the pilot to fall out of it and into the water as he screamed.

The empty Velocipod crashed into the water and blew up as Violet cheered, "Yes!"

The three remaining Velocipods changed direction and were behind Baymax and Violet again as they flew after them. Two of them flew in a straight line with the one in front shooting at them as Violet turned and looked to see a sea stack ahead of them.

She pointed at it and exclaimed, "Baymax make a sharp turn around that sea stack!"

Baymax did as she ordered and made a sharp left turn around the sea stack and flew straight toward the two Velocipods. He flew over them and grabbed the first pilot with his left hand and grabbed the second with his right hand. Both Velocipods crashed into the bottom of the sea stack, exploding and crumbling the sea stack as it sunk into the ocean. Baymax hovered above the water and dropped both guards while Violet smiled with a relieved expression as she looked at Baymax. She heard a noise and turned to see the last Velocipod flying straight toward them.

She pointed her finger and fearfully exclaimed, "Incoming!"

The Velocipod flew at them head on and was about to crash into them when Baymax smashed his fist down on the front of it, catapulting the guard out of it and sending the pod crashing into the ocean. Baymax flew to another sea stack and landed on top of it while Violet panted and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She put her arm on Baymax's shoulder as she happily said, "You did it Baymax! You saved us!"

Baymax looked at her and simply stated, "I merely did what you told me to do. It was your clever ideas and resourceful thinking that incapacitated those guards."

Violet was amazed and smiled with pride as she said, "Wow. I guess you're right."

Baymax looked ahead and said, "I detect several more humans approaching."

Violet groaned in exasperation and said, "Here we go again."

She held on tight as Baymax took off and kept flying, intending to protect her from further danger."

Meanwhile in the base

The guard who had taken Jack-Jack walked into a security room where five more guards were, and he carried Jack-Jack who was still asleep.

The other five guards walked up to him as he held up Jack-Jack and said, "Look! I've got the Incredibles' baby."

One of them smiled deviously as he said, "Perfect! When they see that we have him the rest of the Incredibles and Big Hero 6 will give themselves up for him."

They chuckled maliciously when suddenly Jack-Jack yawned as he woke up from his nap, and they all stared at him. He looked at the guards curiously while they were uncertain what to do now that he was awake.

One of them spoke up and said, "Put him in containment unit."

The guard holding him nodded and started walking while Jack-Jack narrowed his eyes and made angry little baby noises.

The guard got annoyed and held him up to his face as he said, "Quiet you!"

Jack-Jack then hit him in the face three times and the guard was surprised as it actually hurt him while the other five guards laughed at him. Jack-Jack then began vibrating as the guard held onto him and shook in fear and confusion as he stared at Jack-Jack.

Jack-Jack teleported out of his hands and they looked around as he said, "What?"

They were confused as they looked around and then saw Jack-Jack reappear on the ground behind them.

One of them pointed at him and said, "Grab him!"

They tried to grab him but he teleported away, and he kept doing this as he disappeared and reappeared in different areas while they tried to grab him. One of the guards finally succeeded and grabbed him, but Jack-Jack growled before he lit his body on fire, and the guard screamed as he dropped him. Jack-Jack teleported again and reappeared standing on top of a computer terminal, back in his normal form. He stared at the guards angrily and then changed into his monster form, then he turned his body into metal.

The guards became frightened as one of them said, "Uh oh!"

The metal baby monster then roared as he jumped toward them with his arms out to attack them.

Meanwhile in the jungle

Seven guards were on foot as they searched the jungle when suddenly Fred jumped in front of them and cheered in excitement. They began shooting at him but he dodged them as he jumped up and over them and then kicked one of them in the back, knocking him out. The next two guards turned and pointed their guns at him, but Fred quickly kicked both of them before moving on to the rest. The fourth guard prepared to shoot but Fred jumped toward him and landed on top of the guard, kicking him in the face and knocking him out. The next two stood next to each other as they aimed their weapons, but Fred jumped, swung from a tree branch and launched himself toward them, simultaneously kicking both guards. They fell down and the last guard shot at Fred, but he dodged it and flipped around before kicking him and knocking him into a tree trunk.

All seven guards were unconscious as Fred triumphantly cheered, "Yeah! Fredzilla has just showed you the agony of de-feet!"

He laughed to himself when he saw a Velocipod flying straight toward him, he quickly jumped over it and started running as he continued on his mission.

Somewhere else in the jungle

Go Go was skating through the trees with a serious expression on her face as she remained focused and determined. She turned her face to her right, then left, as she saw two Velocipods flying beside her, the pilots staring intently at her. Go Go was not deterred as she smiled confidently and threw both her disks straight out at her sides, knocking both pilots out and causing their pods to crash and explode. The disks quickly returned to her as she saw two guards on foot straight ahead, walking across the path she was on with no idea she was heading toward them. Go Go kept her disks on the backs of her hands as she skated toward them with a serious expression. She quickly zoomed by and hit the first in the side of the head and knocked around, then she quickly turned around and hit the other in the face and knocked him out.

She kept skating as she confidently joked, "Look both ways before crossing the street."

She kept skating until she came to a clearing with a huge rocky cliff in front of her, prompting her to stop. She stared up at the cliff when another Velocipod flew behind her and hovered above the ground while she turned to face it. Go Go threw one of her disks at the guard, but it missed and flew past him and kept moving through the air.

The guard smiled arrogantly as he gloated, "Ha! You missed!"

Go Go smugly said, "Did I?"

The disk moved through the air and turned around as it flew back toward them, hit the guard in the back of the head, and returned to the back of Go Go's hand. The guard was unconscious as his Velocipod crashed to the ground, kicking a bunch of dirt in the air. Go Go was very smug as she started skating and continued to battle any guards who dared to attack her.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle

Wasabi was by himself as he ran through the trees, trying to find Fred or one of the others, and trying to avoid being captured. He walked and turned around to scan his environment as he backed up into a palm tree, he was startled as he jumped and turned around. He saw that it was only a tree and let out a sigh of relief while placing his hand on his chest.

Suddenly he heard someone yell, "Hey!"

He turned to see two guards ten feet away from him, they aimed their weapons and one yelled, "Don't move!"

Wasabi courageously activated his plasma blades and quickly ran at them, swung his blades, and sliced off the nozzles of their guns. They were stunned as he quickly deactivated his plasma blades, grabbed the guards, and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Wasabi was impressed with himself as he laughed proudly, then he heard a strange noise and turned around to see a Velocipod flying straight toward him. Wasabi was frightened as he frantically looked around for something that could help him, then he noticed the palm tree he backed into earlier and got an idea. He activated his left plasma blade and cut through the trunk of the palm tree, which tilted and began to fall over. The pilot of the Velocipod saw this and screamed in fear as the palm tree fell on him and his pod, causing it to explode. Wasabi turned his body and shielded the back of his head, then turned to notice that he was fine.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he cheered, "Yeah! That's how you do it!"

Suddenly he heard another Velocipod approaching and quickly hid behind a large boulder nearby, peeking out carefully. The new Velocipod flew down and hovered above the ground as the guard flying it stared at where the explosion just occurred. He exited his Velocipod through the bottom and walked forward to investigate, holding his rifle. Wasabi saw an opportunity, so he slowly snuck out from behind the boulder and slowly approached the guard from behind. When he was close enough, he got next to the guard, activated his left plasma blade, and sliced his rifle in half. The guard was shocked when Wasabi punched him in the face and knocked him out, then he cheered happily for himself.

Wasabi turned to the guard's empty Velocipod and said, "Hmmm…"

He walked to the vehicle and climbed in through the bottom, closing the hatch under him, and sat in the cockpit. He stared at the control yoke and the other controls, uncertain that he could truly fly this thing, but it might be his best chance to find and help his friends.

He grabbed the control yoke and nervously said, "Okay… here we go."

He pulled back on the yoke and the Velocipod immediately flew high in the air while Wasabi screamed his head off. He pushed forward on the yoke which immediately flew down at high speed as he continued to scream. He kept pushing and pulling on the yoke, which made him twist and turn in different directions while he screamed, attracting attention to himself. After a minute he gained control of the Velocipod and flew smoothly through the air as he panted frantically.

He looked down at the jungle below nervously and said, "If I wasn't so terrified of heights this would be really awesome."

He looked ahead and saw four other Velocipods flying toward him as they began to fire their weapons. He screamed as he swerved to avoid their shots and flew above the treetops while the four Velocipods pursued him. He swerved from side to side to avoid being shot as he looked at them over his shoulder, not paying attention to where he was going. He turned ahead and screamed in terror as he saw he was heading straight toward a cliffside, so he immediately pulled up and narrowly avoided crashing. Three of the other Velocipods did the same while the fourth couldn't and the pilot raised his arms and screamed just before his vehicle crashed and blew up.

Wasabi turned over his shoulder again and lost control of his Velocipod as the cockpit began rotating while it kept flying in the same direction. Wasabi screamed and panicked before he regained control, but now he was flying backwards above the tree tops. He managed to turn but he was still flying backwards as he saw two of the Velocipods still chasing him. They started shooting again but Wasabi avoided them and then fired the weapons of his pods at them. At first he missed both, but after several shots he hit the engines of both of them and caused them to explode.

Wasabi happily cheered before noticing something as he said, "Ha ha! Yeah! I did it! Wait… where's the other one? I must've lost him."

He then managed to turn the cockpit around so he was now flying forward again, but then he saw the remaining Velocipod flying straight toward him, shooting its weapons. Wasabi screamed in fear, realizing he couldn't do anything to stop the pilot, he decided to abandon ship. He hit a button, which opened the hatch in the bottom of the pod and immediately fell through it, while the Velocipod crashed into the other one and exploded. Wasabi faced downward as he plummeted down toward the trees, screaming wildly with his arms out as the explosion occurred above him. He fell through some small branches and twigs and then saw a large one below him and quickly held his arms out. He managed to grab the branch and save himself as he hung on for dear life, screaming with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and looked down to see he was only ten feet off the ground.

In shock and amazement Wasabi then said, "I'm alive? I'm alive! Yeah!"

But his celebration was interrupted as two guards came on foot beneath him and aimed their weapons at him.

One of them gritted his teeth as he said, "Gotcha now!"

Wasabi tried to think of something as he looked at the large branch he was holding onto, then he used his right plasma blade to slice through it. The branch fell on top of the two guards and they groaned as they slipped into unconsciousness; Wasabi let go and dropped down onto his feet and smiled proudly.

Back in the base

Two guards were running down a corridor when they turned around a corner, then one was knocked back and the other fell flat on his back, both unconscious. Bob and Helen ran around the corner and hurried down the corridor to find the nearest exit, while buying Hiro time to escape. Two more guards rode toward them in one of those little carts and aimed their weapons at them, but Helen handled them. She jumped forward and stretched out her right arm and leg, punching one of the guards and kicking the other one, knocking them both out. She and Bob hurried on when suddenly ten more guards came running down the hallway as they pointed their guns at them. Bob quickly lifted the cart with his super strength and threw it at the guards, knocking them all down like bowling pins.

Bob and Helen continued down the corridor while Helen said, "They're coming at us more rapidly. We'd better get out of here before we get overrun."

Bob glanced while he ran and said, "Well at least they're focusing on us, so that should draw their attention away from Hiro."

Helen nodded but argued, "Yes but we have to get back to the kids and find a way off this island before something else happens."

Bob narrowed his eyes as he said, "Alright then, let's go!"

They both took off running as they hurried down the corridor to find their way out of the base and back outside.

Somewhere in another corridor two guards were running as one said, "They're on Level 6 right now! We need to hurry and intercept them!"

The other guard nodded as they kept running, neither of them knowing that Hiro was on the ceiling above them facing downward. He watched them run and when they were gone he deactivated his electromagnets and dropped down from the ceiling and hurried on his way to the exit.

Meanwhile near a perimeter wall gate

Honey Lemon emerged from the jungle, holding the tracker as she continued on her mission to rescue Jack-Jack.

She stared at the scanner and pinpointed his location as she narrowed her eyes and said, "Hold on Jack-Jack, I'm coming!"

Honey Lemon looked and saw two armed men standing guard at the gate, keeping vigilant eyes out. Honey Lemon put the tracker away and snuck behind some trees until she was next to the wall and got a clear look at the guards. She then typed some buttons on her purse and it ejected a blue chem-ball, which she threw toward the guards. It landed between them and popped, spreading a thick cloud of gas around them which prompted the guards to look around nervously. They began coughing for a moment before they fell to their knees and lied down on the ground as they passed out from the gas. After the gas dissipated Honey Lemon hurried over to the gate door and stared at it as she thought of what to do now.

She placed her finger on her chin and pondered, "Now how do I get in?"

She then snapped her fingers as she said, "Oh I know!"

She moved her hand down and prepared to type on her purse again, but suddenly she heard Jack-Jack's tracker beeping. She held it up and stared at the screen, confused by what it was showing her at the moment.

Honey Lemon was unsure what to think as she said, "This can't be right. This says that Jack-Jack is heading right this way and closing fast."

Suddenly she heard a loud crash and crying on the other side of the wall and she heard giant footsteps coming closer. Honey Lemon got scared as she quickly jumped to the side, just as a giant chubby Jack-Jack came crashing through the door and made a huge hole in the perimeter wall.

He stopped as he looked around and started crying while Honey Lemon was stunned as she got up and said, "Jack-Jack?!"

She was amazed that he managed to escape all by himself, but she was even more surprised when she turned around. She looked and saw a huge hole in the wall of the base and a massive trail of destruction and carnage.

She walked over to him and took his huge hand as she said, "Jack-Jack, it's okay! I'm here!"

He looked down at her but did not listen as he sat down and started crying, while she glanced around in fear. They had to leave before more guards showed up to capture them, and she needed him to shrink back to normal size.

She pulled on his hand and said, "Come on Jack-Jack! We have to get out of here!"

He kept crying and would not budge, prompting Honey Lemon to frantically think of something.

She then reached into the baby bag and held a cookie in front of him as she said, "Num num cookie?"

Jack-Jack stopped crying and smiled as he took the cookie and held it up, making happy baby noises as he prepared to eat it. Suddenly a weapon was fired, shooting the cookie and causing it to crumble to pieces, then Honey Lemon and Jack-Jack turned to see several guards standing between the trees.

They all pointed their guns at them while one demanded, "Hand over the baby! Now!"

Honey Lemon did not reply as she looked at Jack-Jack, who stood up and growled as he stared at the guards angrily. Then, while in his huge size, he changed into his monster form and roared in fury as he ran toward the guards. They all screamed in terror as Jack-Jack attacked them and Honey Lemon covered her eyes in fear, but then ran after him.

Meanwhile near the north shore

Dash was running as fast as he possibly could on top of the surface of the water with four Velocipods chasing him. They were shooting at him but he was too fast, for their shots kept missing him and splashing the water behind him. Dash glanced over his shoulder and then looked at his surroundings as he tried to think of a way to lose the guards. Dash spotted a sea stack and smiled as he turned and ran straight toward it with one of the Velocipods hot on his tail. Dash briefly glanced back at the Velocipod but kept running as he kept running toward the sea stack, not slowing down. He ran vertically up the side of the sea stack and the pilot screamed in fear as his vehicle crashed into the sea stack and blew up. Dash was standing on top of the sea stack when the Velocipod crashed and as the sea stack began to crumble he ran down the side of it.

He once again ran on the surface of the water as the sea stack sunk into the ocean behind him and the remaining three Velocipods continued to pursue Dash. Dash spotted a sea arch up ahead and smiled as he glanced back at the Velocipods with an idea in his head. He head toward the sea arch and ran vertically up the side of its right support, then one of the Velocipods crashed into it and exploded. It began to crumble just as Dash ran upside down under the top of the sea arch and ran down the other support. The sea arch crumbled even more and the top of it fell toward the water and toward the two remaining Velocipods. The pilots screamed in fear as it came crashing down on top of them while Dash made his escape, smiling as he glanced back at the crumbling sea arch.

He ran onto a sandbar and stopped as he pointed his thumbs at himself and happily cheered, "Yeah baby! You can't catch me, because I'm the Dash!"

He caught his breath for a moment and then took off as he ran on the water, planning to find his friends and family.

Back in the base

Hiro was hastily running through a corridor as he headed straight for a door which opened for him automatically. He had finally made his way outside but groaned a bit as he closed his eyes and shielded his face, having not seen any sunlight for over twenty-four hours. He slowly opened his eyes as they began to adjust to the light and then he could see clearly as he looked at all the tropical plants around him.

Hiro's jaw dropped as he looked back at the base and happily exclaimed, "Yes! I did it! I made it out!"

He happily raised his fist and danced for a few seconds to celebrate before calming down and getting back on track.

He thought about what to do and his smile gradually disappeared as he said, "Now all I have to do is find Baymax and the guys… and the Incredibles… and get back to San Fransokyo… and stop the Omnibots…"

He sighed in exasperation as he hung his head and said, "This is going to be a long day."

He turned back around and looked at the base as he said, "Well I can't let them catch me again."

He took off and ran into the jungle, hoping to find his friends and the Incredibles before anything else happened.

Meanwhile near the southern shoreline

Violet was flying on Baymax as three more Velocipods pursued them, trying to shoot them down, but to no avail. Violet glanced back at them in fear and then stared forward, trying to figure out what to do, she couldn't make a force-field because she would have to let go of Baymax to do so. Suddenly one of the Velocipods flew up next to them and came at them from the side, about to hit them.

Violet saw it and screamed, "Baymax! Incoming!"

Baymax looked and saw the pod approaching, prompting him to slam his fist down on the front of it, knocking the pilot out of the cockpit and into the water. The Velocipod crashed and exploded to Violet's delight, then she saw the other two closing in on them from opposite directions.

She frantically yelled, "Up now!"

Baymax flew straight up as the two Velocipods passed each other before they flew up to follow them to the sky. Baymax flew hundreds of feet into the air while Violet started struggling to maintain her grip, gritting her teeth as she held on for her life.

Finally she lost her grip and in terror she screamed, "BAYMAX!"

She fell off his back and past the two Velocipods when Baymax saw her falling and said, "Violet."

He stopped flying up and immediately turned as he flew straight down, intending to save Violet before she hit the water. The pilots smiled evilly as they turned their Velocipods around and flew straight down beside Baymax, who turned and glanced at both of them. Violet was facing down toward the water with her arms straight out as she screamed in fear as they came closer to the water.

One of the pilots smiled sinisterly as he said, "We've got you now!"

Baymax indicatively replied, "No. You do not."

They both closed in on him from the sides, but when they came close he held his arms straight out and grabbed both the pilots, pulling them out of their Velocipods.

Baymax then added, "I have got you."

The pods turned as they flew down out of control and Baymax looked down as they came closer to the water while Violet screamed even louder. Baymax flew faster as he passed her swooped upward and dropped the guards a few feet above the water, then their Velocipods splashed down into the water behind them. Baymax flew forward and held his arms out and safely caught Violet before she hit the water, thus saving her life. He carried her in his arms as he flew and landed on top of a sea arch while Violet had her eyes closed as she panted heavily. She slowly peeked her eyes open and saw that she was alive and safe, then she let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She smiled up at Baymax and gratefully said, "Thanks Baymax!"

Baymax politely replied, "You are welcome."

She showed a warm smile as she stared up at him for a moment, then Baymax added, "Perhaps you should consider wearing a parachute when flying in the future."

He set her down and Violet chuckled as she pointed at him and said, "You know… I'm starting to see why Hiro likes you so much."

Baymax then stared straight ahead and used his scanner as he detected something and located it on the island.

Baymax looked down at Violet and said, "I detect Hiro."

Violet's jaw dropped in shock as she said, "Really?! Are you sure?!"

Baymax looked down at her and replied, "Yes."

Violet then frantically asked, "Well where is he?!"

Baymax stared out and pointed his finger as he simply answered, "There."

Violet quickly climbed on his back again and exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go help him!"

He activated his wings and took off with her on his back, meanwhile Hiro was walking through the jungle as he placed his hand on a palm tree and scanned the environment.

He kept walking, feeling stressed as he ranted, "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack! This island is huge and I'm probably going around in circles! How am I supposed to find them?!"

He folded his arms in frustration when suddenly he heard a faint voice yell, "Hiro!"

Hiro was confused as he looked around and saw no one as he said, "Hello…"

The voice once again yelled, "Hiro!"

He suddenly recognized it as he looked around and perplexed, "Violet?"

He could not see anyone and then shook his head and said, "Oh great now I'm hearing voices!"

Suddenly he heard the faint sound of jets and looked up to see something in the sky flying down toward him.

Hiro squinted his eyes and as it came closer he could make out the shape, and he recognized it, "Baymax?"

He became excited as he waved his arms and yelled, "Baymax! Down here! It's me Hiro!"

Baymax flew down and then slowly lowered himself as he landed while saying, "Hello Hiro."

Hiro stared at him so happily when Violet climbed off Baymax and got in front of him as she cried, "Hiro!"

Hiro was shocked as he said, "Violet?"

He laughed happily as they ran to each other closed their eyes as they pulled each other into a warm hug, they showed tender smiles on their faces. Suddenly their eyes shot open as they let go and backed away from each other awkwardly, both blushing.

Hiro smiled sheepishly as he said, "Sorry. It's just great to see you. Both of you!"

Violet smiled bashfully as she played with her hair and said, "Yeah, I'm glad to see you're okay."

Baymax looked down at Hiro as he said, "I will scan you now."

He did so and then continued, "Scan complete. You have suffered no injuries, however your blood sugar levels are low."

Hiro nodded and showed a stressed expression as he said, "Yeah well I haven't eaten anything in a while and the food they gave me in there was not good. Seriously you will not believe what I've been through."

Violet showed an equally stressed expression as she sarcastically asked, "Wanna bet?"

Violet then glanced around as she said, "Wait… where are my parents?"

Hiro pointed his thumb behind him as he said, "They're still in the base. I escaped and they fought off some guards to cover me so I could get away. They told me you guys were here too."

He then glanced around and asked, "Where are the others?"

Violet put her hands up as she urgently said, "We tripped an alarm so we had to split up so they wouldn't catch us."

Hiro quickly climbed on Baymax's back, using the magnets in his gloves and shoes, and he said, "So let's go help them!"

Violet quickly joined him as she climbed on and wrapped her arms around his chest while Baymax hovered above the ground.

Hiro suddenly stopped as he turned to Violet and said, "Wait… you flew Baymax… by yourself?"

Violet stuttered a bit as she replied, "Oh… I just… Yeah."

Hiro smiled admiringly as he complimented her, "Good job."

Violet showed a flattered smile as Baymax took off into the sky with the two super teens riding on his back.

As they flew Hiro used the communicator in his helmet and said, "Hey guys, you okay? I'm back."

They were all stunned as Wasabi said, "Hiro? Is that really you?"

Hiro happily smiled at he said, "Yeah Wasabi, it's me."

Fred happily cheered, "Awesome!"

Honey Lemon was very relieved as she happily exclaimed, "I am so happy to hear your voice right now!"

Go Go fondly said, "Welcome back genius."

Honey Lemon was concerned as she asked, "Are you alright Hiro? Did they hurt you?"

Hiro showed a serious expression as he replied, "I'm fine, but listen, we need to get back to the city! Baymax, Violet, and I will fly to you guys and lead you all somewhere we can regroup."

Go Go understood as she seriously said, "Go it!"

Fred happily cheered, "Sweet!"

Wasabi's voice sounded like he was afraid as he said, "Please hurry! These guards are really giving me trouble!"

Honey Lemon sounded a bit tense as she said, "I'll join you guys just as soon as I get Jack-Jack under control."

Violet smiled knowingly, for she was fully aware of how much of a handful Jack-Jack could be, suddenly she caught a glimpse of something and her smile disappeared.

Hiro narrowed his eyes as he hung up and said, "Alright, we'll be there soon!"

Violet nervously said, "Uh… Hiro…"

He looked at her and said, "What?"

She pointed her finger to their right and he followed her finger and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw next. Three Velocipods were flying toward them and the Viper was flying behind them as all four vehicles approached the two young heroes on the robot. Hiro was not deterred as he smiled ambitiously as Baymax turned and flew toward all the vehicles.

 **Author's note: Finally the leader of Big Hero 6 returns. And at last Hiret is back. The next chapter will be great, we'll get to see everyone reunite and we'll see more of Sickness. It might be a while before I post the next chapter, for starters I have final projects to do for school, and also I want to get some more work done on my other stories. Please review.**


End file.
